Kim Possible: Force of Justice
by LJ58
Summary: Kim's a little older, and maybe a little wiser. But what happens when she comes face to face with an aspect of Justice that doesn't fit her idealism?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any shares in Disney, their charcters, or Kim Possible. (If I did, the show would still be running)!!! I just like using the plot for my own admittedly strange and alternative tellings. Enjoy.

**Author's Note**: I appreciate all the reviews on earlier stories, and I do read them. Sometimes, however, I get distracted, and it takes me time to get around to responding, or continuing a story. Especially when something else pops randomly into my head. Like this one. Now, on with the show……

_**Kim Possible - Force of Justice**_

_**By LJ58**_

Kim Possible was the girl who could do anything.

Except watch the execution of her greatest rivals.

Sure, she had more than her share of enemies, but after Drakken and Shego thumbed their noses at the pardons offered them after helping save the world just two years ago, the pair went on to become even more of a threat than ever. Considering some of Drakken's past antics, that was saying something.

This time, she was there to take them down in the heart of Texas when they tried to amplify an unknown fault line to literally split the continent in half, intending to use it as a warning to those that would not bow down and admit he was the greatest evil genius ever to draw breath.

That distinction had become even more important to the loopy scientist since he had ended up saving the world, and being hailed as a genius. (Not an evil genius. Just the ordinary kind). It had, Kim suspected him, drive him truly mad. Which for Drew Lipski was really saying something.

She and Ron managed to stop them, as always, but not before they caused a lot of damage, and killed a lot people.

Their Texas trial was short, and to the point.

The pair both got death sentences.

Considering who they were, the governor asked her and Ron to be present during the execution to ensure nothing happened. No last minute breakouts. No sudden rescue attempts by their less savory peers. Nothing but a nice, orderly execution.

Betty volunteered her presence when Kim had stalled. The feds and GJ didn't even try to step in this time. They let the pair face the jury, and its verdict, without a word.

Now, she was standing in the back of a small, but very crowded observation room trying not to look to where they were strapping a whimpering Drew Lipski into the blocky electric chair with just ten minutes before his scheduled execution time.

Kim knew Shego was out there behind the heavy door somewhere. Her time scheduled just twenty minutes after Drew's death.

"You okay, KP," Ron asked quietly, knowing she wasn't.

"Not really," she admitted, ignoring the murmuring around her that essentially mocked, and taunted the grim scenario about to take place before them. "Why can't they be just put back in jail. Or something….."

"You might not like it, Kim, but it is justice. They were found guilty."

"You….condone this," Kim asked her longtime friend she had dated for two years before a cordial breakup when they realized that while they were very close friends, they just were not ready for something more intimate. Or permanent.

"Sometimes, the bad guys deserve to die, Kim," he told her firmly, that part of him that had become an implacable, and very capable ninja showing in his usually soft gaze.

"Amen," a woman came over to stand beside them. "I figured you would be the first person in line to pull the switch," the graying brunette who was in the media asked suggestively as she eyed Kim.

"I like to think there is always some hope for the worst of us," she shot back. "In case you don't remember, it was two years ago they helped save this entire word."

"And it was just two _weeks_ ago they tore a hole in the middle of Austin, and killed thousands," the woman huffed, walking off as she muttered about bleeding heart liberals.

"Any last words," they heard the warden ask as the minutes ticked off.

Kim turned toward the blue-skinned man that looked paler than usual, and almost comical with his head shaved for the electric chair.

"Can't we talk this over," Drakken asked more like a boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "I mean, it's not like I actually succeeded in doing any real damage. Of course, if I had, you would all be bowing to me now, and really……."

Kim groaned.

"He never should have been declared competent," she heard someone remark as the warden glanced pointedly at the clock.

"No appeal," the now less than formidable scientist asked as he looked to the guard with his hand now on a wide lever like one of those in his own lab.

"Not in this state, boy," the warden drawled, glancing at the large clock. "And if the gov'ner don't call in….twenty seconds, you're toast."

"But I don't like toast," Drakken wailed.

Kim's jaw clenched as the warden nodded, and she couldn't help but look into the man's eyes as the guard threw the fatal switch, and the man convulsed as lethal current flowed through his body, overloading his nerves, and shutting down all his vital organs.

The five second pulse seemed an eternity to Kim who couldn't help but moan herself as she turned from the sight of a literally smoldering Drakken now slumped and sagging in the chair. The others in the room applauded as the doctor came forward to declared Drew Lipski, AKA Dr. Drakken, dead.

"I can't do this again," she said as she turned from the sight of them dragging the body away. All too soon, Shego was brought into the room after the chair was cleaned and prepped for its next victim. It took five guards to put Shego into the chair. That was with four others standing back using tasers to help, and that on top of enough narcotics in her veins to put ten women down. Were it not for the plasma-resistant cuffs Shego wore that Kim had Wade make in the first place, they wouldn't have stood a chance.

It didn't set well with her that she helped do this to her longtime rival, once her heroine. Her role model.

Even after all this time she still didn't consider Shego truly evil.

Misguided, hedonistic, and greedy, yes. But not truly evil. If she were, she would have been the evil genius that masterminded the overthrow of free nations. And knowing her, she could have done it, too. She could have taken over, or come very close, if she had ever once put her mind to it.

That wasn't Shego's style. She tried to explain that to the jury.

No one listened.

"What's wrong, Princess," that voice drawled from the small speaker. "Can't face your handiwork?'

She turned to look at Shego sitting where Drew had been just ten minutes ago. The bravado was still there, but she could hear the difference. She could hear the fear. See it in her green eyes as they locked on her.

The warden looked up at the clock as the guards finished strapping her into the chair.

Nine minutes to go.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed to the woman, her eyes brimming with tears.

Shego's green lips turned down. Devoid of makeup and dye, even her hair was green. Her exotic look didn't set well with the conservative jury out for blood. Her trial took less time than Drew's. The sentence, however, was the same.

She had to admit, she couldn't doubt the woman's courage and spirit. She faced the witnesses without whimpering. Without batting an eye. She just glared.

Kim almost jumped out of her own skin when they reached the three minute mark.

Not because of the time, but because a familiar chirp on her left wrist. She lifted her arm as several of the state witnesses glanced her way. "Not a good time, Wade."

"I think it's the perfect time. Listen, Kim, I was running some scenarios on what was going to happen at the executions……

"Don't ask," he sighed at her expression. "But trust me. You can't let them electrocute Shego. You have to stop them."

"I don't have that kind of authority."

"I know, but I can't get in touch with anyone else that will listen to me right now. But I'm telling you, Kim, that if they try to fry her…..imagine a nuke going off in the middle of Texas."

Kim's jaw dropped.

"How…..?"

"Never mind. You have ninety seconds. Stop them," Wade hissed.

She looked up at Shego who had her fists clenched, her pale green face taut with tension.

Eighty seconds.

She rushed to the window, Ron at his side, and lifted gestured to the warden. "Mr. Yankes," she told him urgently, pronouncing it Yon-keys, as was proper. "I just heard from my….friend. He told me we can't execute Shego."

"Miss Possible, I respect your opinions," the man said as he glanced at the clock. "But in less than a minute….."

"You're going to create a nuclear blast if you try to do this," she warned him, and Shego's eyes locked on her, rounding incredulously herself at what she heard.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know the details, but my friend does. We don't have time….."

"Let me guess," the white-haired warden drawled. "You little boy genius."

"He's fifteen, and he has four doctorates," she told him.

"It doesn't matter. A jury found her guilty.

"David," he nodded at the guard, ten seconds to go on the clock.

"You have to listen to me," Kim shouted as those behind her began to murmur loudly.

"Damn it," she swore, and slapped her Kimmunicator. Almost instantly, the nannite-driven battle suit formed around her maturing body that had grown in the past few years, and she didn't hesitate to drive a glowing, blue fist through the thick safety-glass even as the guard reached for the lever.

Shego looked his way, and then her head jerked back toward Kim along with everyone else as she burst through the observation port even as the lever came down. Shego screamed at the first burst of electricity, and began to glow a violent green as Kim grabbed the main electrical line to the chair, and pulled mightily. Kim heard Ron shout something to her, but couldn't hear anything but the raw crackling energies all around her.

She screamed herself as her defense shield came up belatedly trying to hold back the surging current as Shego's green flame exploded around her, searing the leather bonds, and the two men left in the chamber as anything flammable charred and began to burn.

Kim fell back, the electrical feed thrown aside, but Shego was still swelling with dark emerald energies.

"Ron," she shouted over her shoulder as she saw the warden and the executioner had fallen unconscious, their bodies badly burned after only seconds of exposure to the green flames. "Get those people out of here!"

"On it," the blonde shouted as Kim dropped her shield, and stepped forward to jerk a nearly unconscious Shego from the chair.

"This is so going to hurt," she moaned, already feeling the searing heat as she pulled Shego into her arms, and raised her shield again to better protect the people outside even as the interior of her energy field began to heat up, and she felt her skin tingling unnaturally as she dragged Shego away from the chamber so the doctor could get to the injured men.

"I need a sealed room. Now," she yelled at one of the gaping guards as she pulled Shego along with her, shielding them with her own body as well as her energy field.

"_Now_," she screamed as one of the men saw her trademark battle suit starting to decay as if unseen moths were chewing away at it. Her exposed skin was already red and raw, and looked not unlike she had a severe sunburn.

"This way," a younger guard shouted, and ran down the long hall to open one of the isolation cells.

She staggered after him, hearing the screams and shouts beyond as the people realized what they had overheard was real, and things were obviously serious.

She dropped Shego into the center of the dimly lit room, and stared at her Kimmunicator that was already starting to melt, too. She doubted it was a good thing she wasn't feeling any pain just then. It was more than likely her nerves were already all fried. "Lock us in," she told the man at the door. "Do it," she told him, knowing she had to try to contain as much of the raw energies still bleeding from the woman's body as possible, or there could still be a lot of people hurt.

"And evacuate this area."

"Yes, ma'am," the guard said grimly as he shoved the heavy, steel door closed on her as she hoped her shield lasted long enough to keep everyone safe until Shego woke up and regained control.

She was pretty sure she would wake up. She had felt a heartbeat. It was ragged, but it was there.

The woman had survived a lot of things over the years. Hopefully, a three second burst of electricity would be just one more impossible scenario she managed to overcome. She dropped to her knees, hearing the telltale crackle of her own energy field fading as her suit's power drained, and began to seriously char.

She knew once it was gone, her everyday clothes wouldn't last long.

"C'mon, Shego, wake up. Wake up," she shook her as the energy field sputtered once. Twice. And was gone.

The battle suit was history, and it melted like wax in a hot oven as Kim tried to crawl away as her body faltered. She ended up on her hands and knees, and then flat on her face. Then she was just rolled over, and she looked up at Shego who was looking at her with a genuinely shocked visage, smiling sadly at her as she tried to pull off the molten metal from her wrist which was all that was left of her gear. The woman was still surrounded by a shimmering nimbus of green energy, but it wasn't quite so dark, or so bright. Even as she looked at it, the aura was fading.

"Princess," she rasped, staring at her with a grim expression. "You saved my life."

"No…..big," she smiled. Or tried, since her eyes now felt like they were burning, and that really hurt. Then everything went black.

**_KP_**

Ron stared into the room where the woman he still loved as his dearest friend lay wrapped up like a mummy. IVs and wires covered her slender body, and the faint chirp of monitors filled the air as he fought tears he knew would do little good just then. If only they had listened. None of this would have happened.

That guard wouldn't be dead.

The warden wouldn't be in intensive care, and not expected to make it either.

Part of the prison had been evacuated, and the entire wing had been quarantined after they found radiation levels around death row were off the charts. Even GJ's best and brightest couldn't deny that Shego had been less then ten seconds from going critical. It seemed her energy powers were unlike her brothers in more than one way.

If she lost control of them as she almost had in that particular manner, they could and would spike, and literally explode.

Just now, Shego was now being held under federal authority, locked away in a special cell Wade helped design to hold her, and contain her plasma energy. At least, as well as it could be contained. The fact that it had taken out Kim's special suit still bothered him. True, she had been inside the defense field, but still, he had thought his suit had been better made than the old Centurion Project he had tapped to improve and create the battle suit.

Meanwhile, Kim hung on by a hair.

Even the doctors were shocked that they found her alive. Every inch of her skin was gone. Burned down so deeply that while she might not be in pain, she was still severely injured. The radiation didn't help, either. Even her mother couldn't give her much hope. Everyone was literally sitting around waiting for Kim to die.

Ron forced himself to walk through the door.

"Hey, KP. It's been a week. Don't you think you should be waking up," he asked, trying to be casual. "You did it. You pulled it off.

"And half the country is demanding the death penalty be abolished nationwide.

"Kind of late for Dr. D, but Shego should be happy. Well, she should be just because you saved her."

He stood over the heavily bandaged woman who had yet to move since they dragged her out of the containment cell with Shego. He had gotten everyone out in time so there were no problems there, but more than a few guards, and several of the inmates on death row ended up needing treatment for radiation poisoning. The execution chamber itself was filled with slag, the equipment inside literally melted to the stone foundations. It was a wonder anyone had made it out of there.

He was just glad Rufus had been home with Hanna, where he stayed more than ever these days. Even with his own share of mystical monkey power, he was getting old, and he would not have survived the radiation any better than the people he had just managed to get out in the nick of time.

"Kim," he sighed, sitting on the chair need the bed. "I can't imagine anything worse than this right now, but we've come through so much. You just gotta make it. You gotta," he told her quietly.

"Ronald."

He turned to look at the woman in blue with a patch over her right eye.

"Dr. Director," he stated grimly, not altogether happy with seeing her. She had not taken Wade's call, and could have stepped in to stop this disaster if she had just listened.

"We have a situation, and we'd like your help."

Ron's lips turned white as he bit back his initial response.

"I know how you feel, Ronald…."

"No. No, ma'am, you do not," he told her bluntly. "So don't even go there.

"Just tell me what you want."

"It's Professor Dementor. He's started creating more of his mutant dogs to terrorize the population in Bavaria into proclaiming him undisputed ruler of the nation. Frankly, my agents aren't good enough to handle this kind of thing without a lot of casualties. We were hoping you would lead….."

"Consider it done," he nodded as he rose to his feet, his hazel eyes shimmering with a faint blue aura. "But next time Wade tries to contact you….."

"I understand, Ronald. But even I'm not on call 24/7."

"That's not the impression you gave KP," he shot back as he looked back at her.

"I have a jet standing by for you. As well as a strike team of my best men."

Ron said nothing as he walked past her.

"Well, that went well," Will Du said as he walked into the room after Ron had left.

"Is the medical team ready?"

"Containment and support are all standing by," he nodded. "We even have a suitable body type matching hers ready for the switch."

"Do it," she nodded. "Just make sure none of her family or friends are anywhere near the room when you do."

"I've got two teams on surveillance standby alone," Will assured her. "In fifteen minutes, they won't even realize she's gone," he said, lifting his radio to call in his people.

"This is Commander Du. Operation Phoenix is go. I repeat, Phoenix is go."

_To Be Continued……….._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales.

_**Kim Possible - Force of Justice**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 2:**

Ron stood back as the Global Justice agents herded the dachshunds now the size of ponies, and still shrinking, into a waiting cattle trailer. Fortunately, the process Professor Dementor used had been reversible, and one of the agents, Esmeralda Starr, AKA Emmie, proved to be more than intelligent enough to discover the process, and reverse it while he took out the diminutive madman's henchmen, and diverted Dementor's attention from the agents neutralizing his canine terror squads.

Still, something nagged him about the whole situation.

Instinct, or whatever it was, told him something was wrong.

True, he had helped take down Dementor, just like always, but it was obvious the team he was sent out with could have handled the whole job on their own. In fact, just as well as he had without batting an eye. So why had Betty decided that he was so desperately needed on this one?

"Wade?"

"I'm here, Ron," the familiar face appeared on the digital screen of his communicator. "What's up?"

"Cal it a gut feeling, but…..check on Kim, would you? Now."

"No problem, buddy," the young teen agreed as he glanced at something to his left in his new work station he had set up after his mother all but threatened to lock him out of the house if he didn't start getting out more.

"Well?"

"Everything is the same," Wade told him. "No change. No nothing. She's just…..there."

Ron chewed his lower lip. "Wade. Check closer. Check….everything."

"Give me a few," Wade nodded after a thoughtful pause.

"Sure. I still have to catch a ride back anyway."

"I take it this is NTK?"

"Exactly," Ron nodded. "And only _I_ need to know."

"Understood, Ron," Wade nodded.

"Are we set?"

"The first phase of Operation Phoenix is complete, Dr. Director," the tall, lanky man in a lab coat nodded at her as they both stood staring into a sealed room where a mummified woman lay surrounded by a room filled with life-saving equipment.

"If the second phase proceeds as we expect, we may be able to……"

"Damn it, now what," Betty demanded as a shrill alarm went off, and they both rushed into the room as four other doctors and two nurses joined them.

"Cardiac arrest," one of the physicians quickly reported. "Five….no, ten cc's of adrenalin, and prep the paddles," he barked.

"Ten cc's," another hissed. "That's….."

"Do it," Dr. Janus barked. "If we don't keep her heart beating, everything else is useless."

"The way her body is deteriorating, we may not be able to keep her alive through the night," another scientist admitted. "The radiation is corrupting her tissue and organs faster than we can compensate."

"Can we save the brain," Betty demanded.

Pushing adrenalin," the doctor called.

"Save the…..what?" another rasped.

"No change, doctor," a nurse reported uneasily, still unable to believe that this was Kim Possible, her longtime heroine and role model laying there in all those bandages.

"Charge the paddles to two-fifty. And….clear."

"No change," came the report.

"Three hundred."

"Charging."

"Clear!"

"Still no change," the nurse that spoke in a raspy whisper.

"Three-fifty! Clear!"

"No….. Wait! I have a pulse. Weak and thready, but it's there, doctor. You did it," the woman almost cried now.

"We've done nothing but delay the inevitable," the man spat, eyeing his patient.

"Well? Can you," Betty demanded.

"You're asking us to…..conduct radical surgery never seen outside a bad science fiction movie," Ian Janus, head of GJ's medical corps asked flatly.

"Yes," Betty nodded. "Can you do it?"

"Probably. But only if you unlock some of that Lorwardian tech we confiscated a few years ago. Still, the possibility of keeping the brain alive and viable for any length of time…."

"Just forty-eight hours, Dr. Janus. At least, that's all I hope we'll need."

"Forty-eight hours? I take it you have a plan?"

"Yes. An ambitious one. But first, Kim Possible has to die."

No one responded to that.

"With the alien technology, I think I can give you your time."

"Then do it," Betty told him.

_**KP**_

"Ron, I'm sorry."

Ron turned to look at Wade as they stood at the grave where Kim was buried in a lead-lined coffin to contain the radiation that had consumed her in the end. He said nothing as he looked back down at the larger than life marker capped by an angelic image of Kim in mission gear looking as if she were ready to jet.

"It shouldn't have ended like this," he said quietly.

"That's just it, Ron. I don't think it did."

Ron tensed. "So, what are you saying you're sorry about?" "That I didn't find you sooner to give you the news I had."

"What news?"

"Remember three days ago when you called me to keep an eye on Kim?"

"Yeah," he said morosely.

"At first, I have to admit even I was fooled. But then I started to look at some things. Ron, I don't think that was Kim in that room. Whoever died, it wasn't Kim. At least, I don't think so."

"You better explain that one, Wade. Because standing here….like this….I'm so not in the mood for puzzles."

"I did a full sweep of the room. I first noticed the GPS chip was there. The radiation levels were constant with her level of exposure. And the medical scanners were showing all the right readings for someone as severely injured as…..as Kim."

"And?"

"Then I noticed the exact positioning of the GPS chip was off by two micrometers. My equipment is sensitive, and I could tell. Since Kim hadn't been moved, I had to wonder, and it seemed only her chip had been moved."

Ron was frowning.

"Then I noticed the radiation I was picking up on the remote monitors was coming from an open source under the bed. Not from Kim herself."

"Huh?"

"They were making it seem like that was Kim in there the past week. When I looked back at the security monitors, I noticed two things right away I had overlooked before now."

"What," Ron growled, his grief starting to swell into anger.

"One, the monitors were showing old readings. They weren't even really attached to the body of whoever that was in there. And two. Ron, there was a fifteen minute gap in the security tape the day you left for Bavaria. In fact, it occurred within five minutes of your departure."

"Dr. Director," Ron hissed.

"That's my guess. No one else could have gotten in or out of that hospital without tripping over a platoon of GJ agents. Whatever she's up to, its so secret, I can't even find a mention of it in her own computers.

"I guess she figured out I was hacking her, too."

"Where is she now?"

Wade lifted a thick wrist, and tapped a few keys on what looked like a blackberry that projected a holographic keyboard over his arm. "Looks like she is currently somewhere in Montana.

"Five hundred meters underground in a NATO safe bunker."

"Interesting," Ron murmured. "I think Dr. Director and I should have a chat. Ride?"

"It's on the way. I made a stop before I found you."

"A stop," Ron frowned.

A horn sounded, and Ron turned to see two identical faces in the front seat of a sleek, purple Sloth near where his old scooter was parked. He had ridden it here out of a sense of nostalgia, and a need to slow down and think.

"The tweebs?"

"You think they don't deserve to know GJ is playing weird games with their sister?"

"What about her parents?"

"I think we'll wait until we know something definite before we talk to them," Wade suggested. "Mrs. Possible took Kim's apparent death pretty hard, and you know how Dr. P was at the funeral this morning."

"If you knew about this…..? Why did you take so long?"

"I'm really sorry, Ron. I had to run one last test. I managed to get some DNA from the faux Kim, and it proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that it wasn't her.

"Which means GJ stole Kim out of the hospital for whatever their reasons. And that it's a good guess she's somewhere in Montana."

Ron's eyes shimmered. "I'm going to need my gear, Wade."

Wade held out a small case. "I already outfitted the boys."

"Are you sure….?"

"Ron, it is their sister. I don't think even a monkey master could keep them away just now."

Ron nodded. "I'll be in touch," he said, heading for the car.

_**KP**_

"Dr. Director?"

"Damn it, Will," the aging brunette spat. "I told you not to disturb me unless it was absolutely critical," she spat as she turned away from the macabre sight of a brain with two floating eyes and a length of neural tissue trailing beneath it in the nutrient bath keeping it alive. It was, she knew, all that remained of Kim Possible.

Nearby, a body beneath a discreetly placed sheet was being prepped as fresh blood was cycled, and specially oxygenated plasma was infused into the brain's tank in preparations to ensure the new host body was viable and wouldn't be rejected by the valuable brain before them.

"I think it is, ma'am. Eyes in Middleton reported Wade in personal contact with Ron, and Kimberly's brothers. All three are now in Kimberly's robot car headed north. On a direct course to your location."

"Wade. Damn that nosy brat. One of these days I'm going to have to….." She clenched her fists, and looked back at Dr. Janus. "How long until we can judge if the transplant will be viable?"

"At least five hours, Dr. Director," the man told her. "And that is cutting a lot of corners. I'd rather have a full twelve hours to assess….."

"You have three. That's about how long I've projected we can hold them off. Anything after that, and we may lose her with their bungling."

"Ma'am, maybe you should just explain…..?"

"Saying anything undermines what I'm hoping to accomplish here, Dr. Janus. Do your job, and I'll do mine. Now get to work," she spat as she turned for the exit to the hermetically sealed chamber.

"Yes, ma'am," he sighed, and looked back at the floating brain in the plasma-nutrient bath he was trying to keep alive long enough to accomplish a miracle.

"All units," the one-eyed brunette was saying over her radio as she departed. "This is an alpha-level alert. Stand by to intercept intruders. I say again……"

The door closed behind her, and Dr. Janus glanced over at his assistant when the pale, stocky woman asked, "Do you think she's aware of us," as she stared uneasily at the eyes still attached to the pale, grayish brain.

"I don't know. The instruments say she's in deep REM, and has been since we removed her brain. But…..who can say for certain."

The woman nodded. "I almost feel sorry for her."

"You," Dr. Janus asked.

"Well, she was always so……alive," she said quietly. "Now, she…..she's just that little bit of yucky brains and goo. It's….kind of strange."

"Coming from you, Dr. Hall," Ian Janus told her. "That is strange.

"Let's increase the plasma ratio, and start prepping the neural links."

"Okay-dokey," the once criminal geneticist who had given up her life of irrational experimentation for a lab in Global Justice after they gave her a full pardon. They still kept a very close eye on her, but Amy never once expected that someday she would end up operating on Kim Possible.

"Just remember," Dr. Janus told her. "You do anything to screw this up, and we both disappear."

"I know," Amy pouted as she rechecked her own instruments, and the readings on the consoles of equipment cobbled together from her own genius, and a few pieces of alien hardware. "Even I'm not crazy enough to cross that bitch.

"Besides, think what it would mean to be able to tell Miss Goody-Goody that _I_ saved her life."

"Blood plasma flow is up to forty percent. So far, everything looks good."

"I can see that myself, Ian. Or can I call you Drewbie?"

The man with almost bluish skin, and an ugly scar under one eyes grimaced. "I'd rather you didn't."

"Increasing the flow to forty-five percent."

"All blood serums and platelets look normal," he nodded. "No tissue reaction."

"Doctor," Amy's voice rose. "I think the brain is waking up."

"Why do you think that," he asked.

She only pointed at the monitors, that showed huge spikes in the activity that suggested dreaming had ended, and the brain was indeed fully awake, and aware.

"Can a brain have a heart attack," Amy asked him as she stared at the sharp spikes in brainwave activity on the monitors.

"Oh, snap. I told that woman we should consider some way to communicate with her in case she did wake up."

"I have an idea," Amy said, and flashed the sign for trust. Then friendship.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, maybe she can see us, and knows sign language. It seems the kind of thing she would know."

"You're completely loopy, woman. There is no way….."

"The brainwaves are leveling off," she sniggered knowingly. "Now, let's increase the blood flow, and get on with it."

"Right. Sixty percent, and still looking good."

"This is soooo much fun," Amy almost bounced as she stared at the brain, and continued to reassure 'Kim' they were there to help. She did hope she understood her, and that the fading brain activity wasn't something more serious. Oh, well, they'd know soon enough.

_**KP**_

"We're five miles out, and I'm pretty sure we've been spotted," Tim told Ron who was dressed all in black, and had his equipment belt fully loaded.

Still, at times like this, he really missed Rufus. It just wasn't the same going into action without his friend. He had been with him from the start, and now he was staying home napping with Hana, and Ron was on his own, not counting the tweebs. It just felt wrong."

"How can you be sure we were spotted," Ron asked from the back seat.

"The three missiles tracking us might be a clue," Jim pointed behind them.

Ron turned and saw three missiles closing fast.

"They're shooting at us," he exclaimed. "Us?"

"I don't think it's a welcome mat," Tim, the twin behind the wheel exclaimed as he banked hard right, then left, and then pulled straight up as Ron got bounced around the back seat as he tried to evade the missiles.

"Well, that was pointless," Jim told his twin as he glanced back to see the missiles closing. And four of the new GJ jets right behind them.

"Hickabicka-boo?"

"Hoo-shaa," Jim agreed as he reached for something on the dash.

"Can you do that again? In English," Ron asked as he glanced uneasily behind him as the missiles were closing fast.

"Just watch," Tim told him. "And prepare to be amazed by the new and improved….."

"Sloth Mark VII," Jim grinned, and flipped several switches as one even as the first missile impacted, and bounced away to explode harmlessly as a shower of blue-green sparks lit up the air around the flying robotic vehicle.

"We improved and adapted Wade's energy shields," Tim told Ron. "Unfortunately, they must have spotted our heat signature, so it's too late to elude IFR even if we went full stealth….."

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?"

"Low on fuel. Stealth really eats gas. We haven't figured out how to fix that one yet," Jim told Ron as the two remaining missiles bounced away to explode in the path of one of the GJ jets that was closing on them.

"We're thinking about going fusion, but it's kind of hard to fit a fusion engine in this thing with all the other gear we packed into it," Tim admitted.

"Unauthorized aircraft, you are in restricted airspace," came over the radio just then.

"_Well, duh_," Tim agreed.

"You have their frequency," Ron frowned.

"It wasn't hard. Just a roaming scan. And now that they're broadcasting, we can transmit a signal to piggyback a control virus into their systems, and….."

"Instant remote control," Jim grinned as a small keyboard slid out of the dash, and the young teen genius began typing like crazy.

Behind them, four pilots suddenly ejected just before their jets flew right into the nearest mountainside.

Ron smiled. "Now, that. That was slick."

The twins smiled. "Thanks. But it's going to get really hard from here on."

"I figured as much. Betty doesn't seem to want to talk to us. Does she?"

"Uh, guys," Jim said. "Look down."

They did.

Just ahead of them, at the main entrance to the underground bunker they were headed for, was an entire battalion of regular army mixed with GJ agents, and artillery.

"This is where I get off," Ron told them. "Remember the plan."

"Right," Tim nodded, and pushed the car's nose at the ground, even as the bumper rose, and twin emitters behind the narrow strip of chrome began to glow. "The EMP projector is warming up now, Ron. When we fire it, every computerized weapon and laser in a five mile radius is toast. It should also blind them to our getaway."

"Then do it," Ron told them. "Now."

"Right. Firing in five….four…..three…..two…..and……"

The car shook violently for a moment, but their own electromagnetic shielding protected them from their own weapon as Tim pulled up, and banked away from the bunker's entrance. He climbed high, and accelerated directly away from the mountain where they had tracked Global Justice's senior agent. Even as Jim looked in the back seat, he realized Ron was already gone.

"How does he do that," the young boy exclaimed.

"Don't know. But he's on his own now. I hope he's been practicing his ninja lessons," Tim exclaimed. "I get the feeling he's really going to need them."

"And we need gas," Jim pointed out.

"That's why I swiped dad's credit card," Tim grinned, holding up the plastic key to financial independence.

Both twins grinned, trying not to think of where Ron was going. Or why. They just hoped he made the rendezvous. They didn't want to have to attend another funeral. Especially since Ron, goofy as he was, was still like family to the both of them. Not that they'd admit it. Ever.

_**KP**_

"Report? Damn it, report," Betty shouted as static filled the transceiver in her ear.

"Station One. Status?"

More static.

"Station Two," she barked, but heard no reply.

She cursed, glancing at her watch. Just over two hours. Two hours, and her people were dropping like flies without seeing a thing. She knew something was off when they flew in, took out their automated defenses, and then seemed to just fly off without even trying to engage her men. She had forgotten her own lessons in espionage and infiltration. She had forgotten the monkey master was now a classically trained ninja.

"Any station active, report. Report now."

She stared at the last line of defense. A four-hundred foot elevator shaft with the lift car locked down at the bottom of the passage. Said shaft closed off by two sets of sixteen inch steel doors that were designed to survive a nuclear war.

Another set of five inch thick steel doors now sealed off the lift car from the corridor she occupied with only four of her men. Behind them, three more steel doors sealed off the lab at the far end of the complex.

"Dr. Director," one of her agents said quietly. "I hear something."

Betty lifted her own weapon as her ears strained.

She heard the hum of the air conditioning that wasn't cutting it. The rasp of their breathing. The pounding of her own heart.

Then she heard it.

The faint groan of metal as something pounded it relentlessly.

She swore, remembering the footage of Ronald unleashing that mystical might of his against two nine foot alien invaders that literally never had a chance against him. What was left when that ship exploded after they impacted in midair wasn't pretty. Ron seemed to have been growing grimmer and more powerful than ever since that day, too.

Well and good when he was listening to her.

Not so much when he was freelancing.

The pounding stopped for a moment, and one of the agents gave a sigh of relief.

"But….isn't he supposed to be on our side," the one female agent with her asked uneasily.

Betty's left eye focused on her. "GJ is about more than sides, Agent Flye. And this operation is too sensitive to expose to public scrutiny, or let emotion judgments interfere. Now stay alert. You can bet he's coming….."

"Actually," a soft voice rasped from behind them. "He's already here."

All five of them turned to see Ronald standing behind them in the shadows.

"How," one man sputtered just before a hard fist sent him flying.

A flurry of punches and kicks, and all four agents were down before they could even pull a trigger. Betty stared at the man with glowing blue eyes glaring at her from behind his ninja's mask, and dropped her weapon before him.

A glance at her watch made her curse. Still not enough time.

"Ronald," she tried to stall him. "I know how you feel, but you don't know what's at stake here."

"How about Kim's life. Whatever is going on, she deserves to be with her family, and her real friends," he told her curtly as he advanced on her. "Now, you can open those doors for me, and bypass the remaining defenses I'm sure you've activated, or I can tear up ore of your equipment doing it myself."

Betty glanced at her watch as she made a show of raising her hands. "How about a compromise. Let me explain, and then if you want it, I'll take you to her myself."

'Hurry up, people,' she was thinking as she stared unwaveringly at him.

"If you're waiting on backup, no one else is coming."

"I believe you. I'm being sincere. Just….give me a chance to explain myself, and then I'll take you to her."

"You better make it good," Ron growled, his eyes slowly returning to normal as the blue haze faded, and his hazel coloring could be seen again.

Betty knew him well enough by now to know that meant nothing.

"Kim Possible is a hero. She always has been," Betty told him needlessly.

Ron grunted his impatience at that.

"Listen. Everyone knew what happened to her. And conventional medicine couldn't help her. The smartest minds in medicine couldn't do more than drug her, and wait for her to die. That gave the world a martyr, but it deprived the world of a hero. A hero it needed. And we both know the world needs heroes. It thrives on symbols. Whether they are red capes, or redheaded cheerleaders doing the impossible."

"You're stalling."

"I'm trying to explain my motives. Bear with me, Ronald," she said grimly, knowing he wasn't going to be as easy to divert as he used to be before he came into his own. He was still the same Ron Stoppable in many ways. But when he stepped up, he was an entirely different man. And it showed.

"Go on."

"I knew that saving Kim was important. But saving what she stood for was even more important. That's why I gave the go-ahead for a radical new experiment."

"What experiment.

"You have to understand. Even if we could have saved her life, she would have been forever crippled. The nerve damage alone was enough to drive her mad, and leave her a shell of the woman she had been. Then there was the radiation, the psychological impact. Frankly, there was less than a five percent change she would be able to survive a month without trying to kill herself if she came out of that coma."

"That still wasn't your call," Ron replied in a dull monotone, knowing all those things she said was true.

"What I envisioned, Ronald, was giving the world a martyr. So Kim _had_ to die. Her sacrifice won't soon be forgotten. Dying to save a woman that deserved ten life sentences? That's the kind of thing only real heroes do."

"I'm losing patience with this….."

"Ron, she had to die so her legacy could live. That's what I'm saying. Even while we 'killed' Kimberly, we were already working to recreate her in a means that would make her symbol shine all the brighter."

"You cloned her," Ron asked in horror.

"Not quite," Betty admitted.

"That's enough. No more stalling. Take me to her now," Ron growled as he raised a fist Betty knew could be lethal.

"All right. Just….remember. What you see? What you're about to learn? It's all for Kim's sake. To save her life, and give her a chance to continue….."

"Door. Now," Ron grabbed her shoulder, and pushed.

She walked slowly, dragging her heels. Every second likely counted now. She opened the first security door, making a show of shutting down the auto defenses in the exposed corridor. She did the same for the next two doors.

"How much farther," Ron demanded, right behind her, the facility's standard security guards standing back, and not even trying to block their way.

Betty understood. The monkey master had a way of looking at you that suggested doing something stupid could result in a great deal of pain. For you.

"The last door. Ron…."

"Open it."

"Just be patient, and don't do anything….."

"Open it," he growled, and for a moment, she was afraid he was going to snap.

She opened the panel, and they stepped into the small room just beyond the sealed medical lab. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw the containment tank was empty, and the brain was no longer floating in its protective nutrient bath.

Both doctors were leaning over the patient, working feverishly with their backs to the observation window.

"What are they doing?"

Betty saw no reason to lie now. "Transplanting Kimberly's brain into a new body."

Ron gaped, his eyes dazed for a moment as he walked toward the sealed lab door.

"That room is sealed and sterile. You can't go in without risking her life at this point," Betty risked moving to block his way. "Give them time, Ronald. If we've done everything right, Kimberly will live.

"In fact, she'll be better than ever."

"That woman looks familiar," Ron realized as the stocky female stood up to wipe a brow before leaning back over the covered body with a small instrument he didn't recognize in her hands. "Is that….?"

"Dr. Amy Hall. The best geneticist on the planet.

"Don't worry. She works for us now."

"You let her work on Kim," Ron demanded, starting to grow angry again.

"Well……"

"Oh, snap," he heard in a tart tone that sounded all too familiar as he looked up and saw a flash of pale blue skin above the surgical mask as the man now backed away from the table.

"Amy, dear," the man said in a wry voice as he backed away. "Now would be a very good time to get out of here," he exclaimed as he ran for the door, the pudgy geneticist right behind him.

"Drakken's alive," Ron exclaimed, staring incredulously. "But I saw….?"

Behind them, as they entered the airlock that separated the operating room from the observation room, Ron realized the still shrouded body was starting to glow.

That glow was a very bright green.

"Dr. Director," Drew Lipski grimaced as he stumbled out of the room when the outer door opened for them. "I think now would be a very good time to run," he told her, headed for the exit.

"What's going on," Dr. Director demanded.

"Oh, it's just that teensy weensy problem we mentioned at the start," Amy said, following Drew toward the door.

"What problem," Ron demanded, staring at the sheet covering the body that started to smolder and char. Revealing jade skin under an shimmering green aura.

"You put Kim in Shego's body?"

"I suggest we leave," Betty said, turning to go after the two doctors.

"But…..Kim….?"

"You're two young to know about it, Ronald. But before Shego first learned to use her power, she had a few missteps. The first time she lost control, she blew up four city blocks. You don't want to be here when she explodes."

"But….."

"She'll survive," Betty assured him, risking grabbing him to pull him out after her before sealing the main doors. "We won't if we aren't far enough away when she vents."

"When she what?"

"Vents," Betty nodded at his reaction.

Ron, still confused, ran after her as the doors were closed behind them with the rest of the security teams being evacuated, too. "What about Drakken and Amy? What the devil are the doing here. Especially since I saw him _die_."

"Long story……" she began as they joined the others at the lift just as the earth began to rumble, and a green haze exploded up the hall.

"Stay behind me," Ron shouted as he activated his own battle suit, and redirected his defensive shield outward to form a barrier just before boiling green plasma filled the long corridor after burning its way through the steel barriers as if they were paper before flame.

_To Be Continued_…….


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales.**

_**Kim Possible - Force of Justice**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 3:**

Ron held the energy screen in place for a full minute before he finally lowered it, certain that the danger had passed as the green plasma so much like Shego's had faded, and didn't seem to be returning. But, it had been Shego's, he realized, still trying to wrap his head around all he had just seen.

He turned slowly, and stared at Betty, then locked his eyes on Drew Lipski, AKA Dr. Drakken.

"You. You're supposed to be dead."

"There's actually a funny story behind that," the man smiled wanly.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "I saw you die."

"And I did die. Very liberating, I can assure you," the blue-skinned man smiled slightly weaker than before.

"It turns out his skin isn't the only mutation his earlier experiments caused," Betty told Ron, putting a restraining hand on him. "Apparently, his body has the ability to absorb and channel energy that would be lethal to anyone else."

"Which explains how I survived Shego's temper all these years," Drew smiled.

"For the record, we call him Ian Janus now, too. It's better if the world thinks he's still dead."

"So, you just happen to let him and DNAmy work on Kim," Ron asked curtly, glancing down the hall that had been scoured back down to the bedrock. Everything metal. The ducts. The furniture. The cameras. Everything was just….gone.

"As I said, Dr. Hall is legitimate now. And oddly enough, the burst of electricity that temporarily killed 'Dr. Janus,' also seemed to have removed most of his…..unstable personality quirks. Frankly, they were the only two talented enough to have pulled this off."

"Speaking of which," Amy smiled hopefully at Ron, "Shouldn't we be going to check on the patient? I mean, the fact she began to react almost the instant we finished her sutures was nothing short of….."

"Ahem. Everyone. Maybe you should turn around," Drew/Ian asked.

They did.

Standing at the end of the tunnel, leaning against the wall, was a willowy, green woman with vibrant red hair flowing over her shoulders, and masking part of her features. Still, Ron couldn't help but stare at the naked woman. And recognize her, to a degree.

"That's…..not Shego?"

"No, of course not," Betty exclaimed. "Do you think we'd honestly risk using _that_ woman's body after she almost went critical at the prison?"

"What's going on, Drakken," Ron asked coldly. "Without the melodrama."

"Actually, it's quite simple," Amy cut in. "We created a hybrid clone of Kim's and Shego's body, and then transplanted Kimmie's brain into the waiting body."

"Exactly. Tab A into Slot B," the cerulean-skinned scientist beamed.

"The only question now is….how much of the Kim Possible we know is still conscious inside her at this point," Betty asked, starting to walk toward the staggering woman taking small steps toward them now.

"Dr. Janus," Betty asked, stressing that new name.

"EMR is within tolerable range. No radiation at all. I think she's safe for now. Of course, she could conceivably vent again if she doesn't learn to control the comet powers now inherent in her new genetic matrix."

"Kim," Ron called as he walked toward her, studying her features carefully. And the hooded green eyes that seemed filled with pain and confusion. "Kim, are you okay?"

The woman looked up, and blinked. Then blinked again.

Her lips moved soundlessly.

"Did we miss a nerve ganglion, do you think," Amy asked.

Drew/Ian shook his head vehemently. "No, I'm sure we connected….."

"I……k-know….." Kim trailed off, her lips working silently again.

"It's me, Kim. It's Ron."

"R-R-Ron. I know….R-Ron," the redhead asked more than she stated as she staggered toward him, one small, green hand held out toward him.

She began to glow a light green again.

"Everyone back," Dr. Janus shouted. "EMR just spiked, and she could be about to vent again!"

"Already," Betty hissed, backpedaling behind Ron as he frowned at her.

"R-Ron? H-Help. I…..n-not…..c-c-control….."

Ron barely managed to get the battle suit's shield up before another green flare filled the corridor.

"Get out of here," Ron told everyone behind him. "My batteries are already at half power after that one. I can't hold more than another two blasts. If that."

The security guards, and agents panicked as Betty herded them to the lift, opened the secured doors, and got them into the lift before telling the last agent, "Send it back down for us the moment you're off.

"And don't dawdle," the aging brunette barked.

The apparently revitalized Kim Possible was on her knees now, crying as she leaned against the rock walls newly scored by the energies she was emitting uncontrollably.

"You used Shego's DNA," Ron turned on Betty as the four of them waited for the others to send the lift back down for them. "Why?" "Admit it. She's powerful in her own right. That power in the right hands….our hands….would make GJ a force……"

"Your hands," Ron growled, his hazel eyes glittering cold blue.

"You know what I mean. It was always intended for Kimberly to join Global Justice. I even hoped…..hope to groom her to take over for me someday.

"With Shego's DNA and abilities incorporated into her new body, she would be an unstoppable agent of unparalleled ability. Even your newer, high-tech enemies wouldn't have a chance against you."

"Watching what Shego went through all these years wasn't enough for you," Ron snapped as he eyed Kim struggling back to her feet. "You had to do that to Kim?

"I thought you were one of the good guys," he hissed as the two scientists backed away from him, as if fully expecting he might turn on them.

"I am, Ronald. But it's time you grew up. Past time.

"I've watched you mature, and grow up in more ways than one. I never stopped you, or Kimberly, in spite of the things you encountered, because I knew you could handle it.

"Watching you develop into a full mystical monkey master was a real treat, too. Now, it's Kimberly's turn. We just have to teach her to….."

"Ron….."

They turned to stare at the trembling redhead who remained where she had been standing down the rocky tunnel, looking at him with shimmering, green eyes.

"Make it….stop, Ron. Please….."

She was starting to glow again.

"Make it stop," she wailed, and the naked redhead began to radiate emerald energies again.

"As I long theorized," Ian exclaimed as he studied the instrument in his hand as Ron glared at Betty, and again put himself between Kim and the others. "Her plasma release must be tied to her emotional state.

"No wonder Shego was always so irritable," he murmured thoughtfully.

The shimmer brightened, and began to pulse anew even as the lift doors behind them opened.

"Kim. KP! We're going to get help. Just….hold on. All right," Ron shouted as they backed into the now empty lift car. "Just hold on a little longer. I'll be back."

"P-Promise," the woman asked, shuddering as her glow seemed to fade just a little as she smiled wanly toward him. "You won't….leave me?"

"Always, KP. I'll always be here. You know I've got your back."

"This may be more difficult than I first assumed," Betty said as the doors closed and the car began to rise even as they heard a soft whose, and the lighting turned emerald for a moment before they rose out of danger.

"There's only one thing to do," Ron told her bluntly.

"What are you thinking," Drew/Ian asked as Betty only stared at him with her one good eye, her expression dark.

"We need the only woman on the planet that knows how to control this kind of power."

"I was thinking we could conscript Team Go. They have experience……"

"No," Ron cut Betty off, making her scowl. "One, I've met them. They're morons.

"Two, their powers and mutations are physical. Shego is the only one that would understand, and be able to teach Kim how to control what she's become."

"By now, that woman is buried deep underground in a top secret holding facility where we won't have to risk……

"I'm just saying. Even I don't have the authority to let her go. Not even for this."

"Then we'll just have to break her out," Ron told her flatly. "You in, Doc," he asked Drew/Ian.

"Meh. Well…..Why not. Frankly, I'm at a loss. My neuro-dampers should have at least controlled her venting long enough for her to control her power. Obviously, they didn't work."

"Your…..what?"

"You know, Ronald," Amy smiled. "Like the NC chips he stole and perfected once? Only these are tailored just to channel comet power."

"Did you put them in right," Ron snorted.

"Of course I…..! Well, I think…..? Heh. Maybe not," he smiled weakly. "Of course, her uncontrolled venting might have just fried them, too. That was always one of the problems with putting anything inside Shego. Her powers just burned out anything electronic."

"Ronald, you simply cannot just break Shego out. For one, what makes you think you can trust her?"

Ronald turned and eyed Betty. "Just now, I'm not sure I can trust you.

"Now, you can tell me where she is, or I can go find her myself. After I tip the world to what GJ has really been up to while we were all mourning Kim's death. I wonder what that would do for your popularity, and recruiting."

"Not to mention the allocated budget," Drew/Ian pointed out.

Betty slapped a palm over her face. "All right. All right. I can't authorize her release, but I can get you in to see her. If, and I stress if she agrees to aid us, I'll see about having Kim brought to her.

"It's all I can do right now."

"Well, ah, actually, moving Kimmie as she is right now might be….rather dangerous," Amy smiled wanly. "Or do you want her venting plasma in the heart of a city, or on a public highway?"

Betty's hand had lowered, but now it went back up, rubbing at her temples she took between thumb and fingers. "Why is this never easy?"

"Just take us to her," Ron told her. "Kim doesn't have any other choice. Because I am not leaving her in that hole."

The lift paused, and the gates open, and Ron stared out an army of men with guns and lasers. His eyes narrowed, and he glanced at Betty. "Do I need to hurt them?"

"Stand down," Betty barked, stepping forward. "Stoppable is with us now. Stand down, Colonel Hardgrave," she echoed when one burly soldier in regular uniform didn't back away. "That's a direct order."

"I only take orders from the President, lady. Your pantywaist organization means squat to me. All I know is that this…..kid attacked a military installation, and did a lot of damage. He's going to answer for now. He's going to answer…..to me…..?"

Eugene Hardgrave hadn't even blinked, but his weapon was gone.

Not gone. In the kid's hands.

"You really shouldn't make him upset," Dr. Janus smiled blandly. "He is the same 'kid' that took out those Lorwardians, if you recall."

The soldier glared at Ron, and Ron glared back as General Hardgrave spat, "If you're on our side, why are you attacking…..?"

"I came for my friend. So get out of the way, or next time you and your men wake up in the hospital," he told him flatly. "Or has it occurred to any of your geniuses that if Kim doesn't get her power under control, she might just go nuclear the way she stopped Shego from going in the first place?"

Betty frowned. "Dr. Janus, you assured me that her power levels weren't that critical. Didn't you?" "Well, yes. Or, they weren't. But….nothing about her has been normal from the start. And according to my EMR readings, every venting has been showing a marked increase in power and energy levels, which….well…..shouldn't be happening."

"And people think I'm dense," Ron sighed, and lifted a wrist. "Wade, tell me you've been monitoring all this?"

"You bet, Ron," came the husky teen that came on the small, digital device he wore much like Kim's own Kimmunicator. "And something the surprisingly lively doctor apparently overlooked is that Kim's DNA has been tweaked, and remolded so many times over the years that even I couldn't say just what might be in it any longer." "Oh, dear. She might be genetically unstable on a subatomic level," Amy exclaimed.

"Exactly," Wade replied. "And I think you're right. If you don't get an expert on comet power like Shego to help, Kim's venting might continue to increase until she blows that entire section of the Rockies off the map," Wade told them somberly.

"Oh…..hell," Betty moaned.

"You actually believe that….child," Hardgrave demanded as Betty shouted to her men to prep a jet.

"This child is a genius with more PhDs than you'll ever see," Wade drawled, and then turned to Ron. "Ron. If my calculations are right, you have just over two hours until an exponential burst gets hot enough to start to melt stone, and then from there….things really get bad."

"Let's move it," Ron hissed at Betty.

Which was when a VTOL appeared as if on cue with Will Du in the hatch, looking down as the aircraft began to descend nearby.

"Dr. Director," the man exclaimed, staring around him, "What happened here? Did someone attack….?"

"Never mind. Get us to Alpha Containment now."

"Alpha….? But the only one even there is….."

"Just do it," Betty cut him off as she jumped aboard with Ron right behind her.

"Let's go, Dr. D," Ron called to him. "Or J. Or….whatever. We may need you to help convince Shego to help since we are on a timetable here."

"Of course. Of course," he murmured, shuffling forward. "But aren't I supposed to be keeping a low profile?" "Just get in," Betty snapped. "Dr. Hall, maintain remote observation with the speci…..

"Ah, patient, and keep us advised," Betty corrected herself as Ron glared bleakly at her.

"Yes, ma'am," the husky women beamed.

"General," Betty told the still fuming soldier. "You might want to pull your men back, and set up a quarantine zone. Just in case."

"I knew this was a bad idea," the man swore as the dark blue jet rose into the sky. "Civilians _always_ screw things up."

_**KP**_

"Okay, this is your new jail for super criminals," Ron frowned as they landed near the heart of the desert in southern Arizona, and went to a hidden elevator shaft masked by an odd rock formation.

"Actually, it's something special we've been working on just for threats like Shego. Especially after that disaster on death row," Betty said as they passed through level after level of high security, federal agents rather than traditional guards, and the air continued to get colder, and colder until they reached a huge, underground chamber.

One lined with empty, glass cylinders.

Only one cylinder, Ron realized, wasn't empty.

"You froze her," he exclaimed, staring at the naked green woman behind a frosted sheet of glass that looked as if she had been immobilized in the act of raising a defiant fist.

"After that close call, we didn't have many choices. Prison can't contain her. We can't execute her, and even your friend's plasma resistant shackles are getting to be useless as her power continues to grow as she gets older.

Ron stared at her, and shook his head. "And to think I used to admire you. _Kim_ admired you.

"I have to make hard choices, Stoppable. Sue me. But it's one life, or a dozen, against billions. Deal with it. I didn't see you hesitating when you tossed those two aliens headlong into their exploding ship."

Ron's expression turned bleak. "If you don't see the difference, then you aren't the woman I thought," the man growled at her.

"Jeez. A few years of ninja training and you think you understand the world. Live my life. My world. Then you can judge me. Until then, this is reality. Now do you see why we can't just take her out of here? To be honest, this whole procedure is so experimental that I'm not even sure we can thaw her out. She might as well be dead in there, if she isn't already."

"Hmmmm. Actually, Dr. Director," Drew smiled as he studied another gadget he had pulled out of his lab coat to tap keys, and study shifting formula. "According to this, she should be thawing out in…..five weeks. Give or take."

Betty turned and gaped at him. "Five _weeks_," she exclaimed.

"Give or take. Her body is slowly melting from the core outward, and the liquid nitrogen base you used to place her in hibernation is already failing. The fact is, knowing her, I'd wager she's already conscious, and quite upset right about now.

"And trust me, that's a bad thing. I know my henchman. Woman. She can be really cranky when you try using unauthorized experiments on her," Drew smiled ruefully at memories only he could recall.

"We don't have five weeks," Ron said as a very confused Will stood back, trying to understand what was happening. He had been briefed on the flight, but still couldn't understand how they expected Shego to anything except make things worse.

"Well, we could accelerate the thawing process by disconnecting the feed, and bleeding off the refrigerated gasses from the tube," Drew told him.

"Do it," Ron told him.

"Now, hold on," a square-jawed man in a lab coat with them cut in. "That is not authorized…."

"Do it," Ron echoed, not even looking at the man now slumped against the far wall, a dark bruise already rising on his jaw. Ron felt he wasn't much of an agent if he couldn't even block a simply backhand. He didn't even have to go monkey on him.

"All right. Shutting off nitrogen feed. Switching off cycling fans, and opening the external valves. Ah, you might want to step back," he told Betty who was standing close to the foot of the tube. "The gasses released will be _very_ cold."

"Ambient temperature is rising," Drew grinned. "Vitals are starting to climb, and……"

Everyone jumped back when a glowing, green fist smashed through the reinforced glass, and a furious brunette surged out after it.

"You one-eyed bitch," she swore, and landed on her feet in a crouch, heedless of the fact she was naked as she raised her hands in vicious claws, both appendages still glowing green. "I'll rip out that other eye……!"

"Uhm, sweetheart," Drew smiled from behind her. "Not that I mind, but don't you think you should get dressed before you try anything more…..boisterous?"

Shego tensed, slowly turned her head, and stared at him. She made a suspicious, strangled gurgle, and then flung herself at the blue-skinned scientist, hugging him fiercely. "Drew! I thought you were dead!"

Then she stepped back as he groaned, gasping for air after her powerful embrace as she frowned down at him.

"Wait. You were dead. How….? Is this a clone," she turned on Betty with another growl.

"No clone," Ron cut in. "And time is short here, Shego. We need your help."

"My help? With what?"

"To save Kim," he told her bluntly.

"Kimmie? Needs _my_ help," Shego sniggered, taking the lab coat Drew held out, and pulled it around her naked body. "Pull the other one, monkey boy."

"He's right, dear," he smiled at the woman he been developing a relationship with since the entire alien fiasco that had brought them together, and forced them to deal with the very real feelings between them. "I'm afraid Amy and I tried to bring her back, and we might have….made a few mistakes."

"You….and Amy? That loopy geneticist? _That_ Amy?"

The very one," Drew nodded.

Shego groaned, her temper gone, her irritation, however, rising. "What now?"

"We can explain on the way. We need your help, or a sizeable piece of the country is going to be vaporized before she's finished."

Shego turned to glare heatedly at Betty. "This just has to be your fault," she derided her. "I still remember your earlier attempts at playing God. Just can't get over yourself, can you, Cyclops?"

"Shego, we don't have time for this. Will you help us, or do we put you back in another hibernation tube."

"Wanna try," she smiled coldly.

"Shego. They gave her your power. And she can't control it," Ron cut in. "Now, will you help us, or did I waste my time, and Kim's coming here?"

Shego stared at the former buffoon who had really matured by leaps and bounds since that day when he became far more than just another common graduate. She studied his somber expression, the tautness in every muscle in his body, and knew he was ready to face her then and there. Even with her full power, after seeing some of what he could do since that first day he stepped up, she wouldn't bet on her chances if the monkey master came unglued.

"I'll try, Stoppable," she nodded. "But then I am so out of here."

"We'll see about that," Will told her as he stepped in front of her holding out a pair of shackles.

"Is he kidding," Shego exclaimed, and sucker punched him before he could blink.

"You really gotta get a better class of agent, Bets," she smirked as she walked toward the only exist out of the chilled holding chamber. "Because, trust me, these guys suck."

_**KP**_

"I'm going with you," Ron told her as they reached the elevator back at the Montana facility where Amy was looking grim as she monitored the underground seismic activity that was not looking natural at that point.

"It's your funeral," the former heroine told him as the thick doors opened, and a rush of superheated air filled the corridor, making most of the men behind them backpedal. She was back in her own trademark costume designed to her liking, and looked as if she had never been frozen, or almost executed just a few weeks ago.

"I'll….just stay up here," Drew suggested as the pair of them walked into the lift car, and pressed the button.

"Last chance to bail before your fur gets singed, monkey boy," the woman grinned crookedly as she watched the doors start to close.

Ron pressed a stud on his suit's gauntlet. "I'm good. My personal defense shield is fully recharged, and will protect me as long as necessary."

"We'll have to test that sometime," she told him with a sardonic gleam in her emerald eyes.

"Don't you ever just…..?" He sighed as she crossed her arms under her ample curse, looking smug. "Never mind."

"So, she's really got my genes?"

"Apparently," he nodded.

"So, what's to stop this clone from just falling apart like all the others Dr. D created in the past."

"From what I understand," Ron sighed, still finding it hard to accept half of what he learned. "They created Kim's…..new body using Amy's own methods that Dr. Drakken perfected for her. It's not one of his usual cheap, force-grown sludge-bags. It's a relatively stable, human body that blended her genetics with yours."

"I can just bet whose idea that was," she drawled as the lift settled, and the doors began to open only to stick halfway, the metal tracks looking melted.

"You'd probably win," Ron agreed, and stepped forward. "Allow me," he added, and his energy field was lost in a brighter blue glow as he slammed curved palms into one side of the metal panel to his right. The door bowed, and buckled, and then burst off the track to fall before him, leaving them with a view of a half collapsed tunnel.

"KP," he shouted, looking at the rubble all around him, and fearing the worst.

"They try to freeze her, too," Shego frowned as she followed him as they picked their way through the rubble.

"No," Ron told her. "This was a heavily shielded lab where they were operating on her until she went ballistic, and started melting or vaporizing everything around her."

"Oh. Yeah. I remember when I did that," she nodded.

"Ron," a weak voice cried as they reached the turn in the now unstable corridor, and saw a huddled green body start to rise to greet him. "I still can't stop it," she wailed. "It just won't stop," she said as she continued to glow bright green as the pair approached her.

"I brought help, Kim," he told her as Shego stepped out of the darkness around them now lit only by his energy shield, and Kim's aura.

"Shego," Kim stared at her as she leaned against the wall, staring at the woman. "You made it? You're okay?"

"I'm better than you, Pumpkin," she grinned crookedly. "Looks like you need a timeout."

"I….I can't control this," she gasped. "Still…..keeps……! My head hurts, and I can't stop……! Ron, you have to go. I can feel it. It's getting stronger," she gasped as her aura intensified, and Ron looked to Shego.

Shego raised a single hand, curling it into a fist even as Kim began to glow brighter.

The light went out abruptly as her hard right connected to the pale green Kim Possible, and drove her skull into the wall, knocking her unconscious in the same instant. Ron stared down at the pale, limp body that slumped at their feet as Shego dusted off her hands.

"End of lesson one," she drawled sardonically.

Ron just stared.

_To Be Continued…….._


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales.

_**Kim Possible - Force of Justice**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 4:**

Kim felt herself waking, and tried to calm her wild thoughts as she sought perspective. As challenging as it could be in the past, just now, it was far more difficult than usual. Her mind whirled as she considered what she had lived though. And experienced. What she had become.

"Don't make me hit you again," a snide voice told her as she felt herself growing unexpectedly warm. "Because I will."

"Shego," she croaked, staring up at the blurred features of a distinctive green face before her.

"Doy. Who else regularly kicks your skinny butt, Princess? Jeez, you'd think you'd be sharper after all the fine-tuning the docs did on your head."

"On my…..? Why am I green? What happened to me," she rasped. "I…..I didn't get infected with your comet power did I?"

"Infected? Gah! Sometimes you can be as dense as Dr. D," she told her pointedly as she poured water into a cup, and held it out, fully expecting her to reach for it.

Kim only stared, then finally got a hand to move, and she reached for the cup that she pulled to her lips in a trembling hand she couldn't quite hold still, which naturally drenched her nightgown before she finished drinking by gulping the water that proved to be quite refreshing just then.

"Let's start small. What is the very last thing you remember before waking up as an emerald light bulb?"

Kim shot her a dark glare but said nothing for a moment.

"I…..remember trying to stop your execution. Then…..it kind of all turned into a blur. A big, bright green blur."

Shego grimaced herself. "Tell me about it. Even I couldn't believe I could go ballistic like that. Who knew? Anyway, what next? Can you remember anything after that?"

Kim sighed, and let the empty cup fall, her fine motor skills not quite what they were as yet.

"I……I _think_……I remember…..floating. I saw things. But they were…..strange. Like surreal visions you see on those sixties films. All color and chaos. Like that."

"So, you don't remember anything at all you can put your finger on between cashing out, and waking up green?"

"Cashing….out?"

"Look, Kimmie," Shego told her. "I'm going to clue you in to three things you really need to know. Two are about your new…..abilities. The third. They don't want me to tell you, but I think you have a right to know."

"Okay. So….what's the sitch," she asked quietly as she struggled to sit up in the bed in a sunlit room she couldn't quite place. With the blinds over the window, she couldn't actually see anything outside, so she wasn't even sure where she was any longer. She was just glad she wasn't underground any longer.

"Must you always…..? Ah, never mind. You're you. I can respect that. Just listen. The _you _that you remember? It ain't the you that you are now. Not completely."

"What?"

"Okay, I could have said that better," Shego sighed as confusion blossomed across that familiar, yet alien visage. She turned and walked over to stare out the window after pulling the blinds up enough to let Kim see outside. Kim looked and saw palm trees. A nearby mountain range. Not much else.

Was she in the tropics?

"Look. Apparently," Shego told her as she turned back from the window. "You got hurt bad when you grabbed me, and pulled me out of that chair. I mean…._really_ bad."

"How bad," Kim asked quietly.

"You were dying, Princess. Nerve damage was the least of it. You were critically burned over one hundred percent of your body. You were toast. You were about to become history, Kimmie. Adios. Sayonara. Goodbye."

Kim stared at her as the green-skinned woman walked back toward the bed. "Which is when the one-eyed Frankenstein made _her_ debut."

Kim frowned.

"You should know…… Seems that Drakken survived, too. So you're not the only walking dead here."

"So…..I didn't imagine seeing him down there in the cave?"

"No. Apparently, his own mutation lets him suck up energy and channel it harmlessly. It does explain how he survived the, ah, less cheerful moments we shared. At any rate, when you started going south in a hurry, Cyclops called in Drew and Dr. Hall….."

"DNAmy," Kim gasped. "And _Drakken_?"

The alarm in her voice and expression suggested Kimmie was about to start glowing again. "Don't make me knock you out again, Princess. I already said I would."

"Please," Kim huffed, looking indignant. "Who kicked whose butt the last time we met?"

"I'd say that was me. Twice now, if you're being technical. Anyway, believe it or not, that electrocution not only didn't kill Drew, it made him almost sane. At least temporarily," she grinned.

"And…..Amy?"

"Apparently, the loopy bitch went straight a while back, and has been secretly working with Bets all this time."

"No wonder we hadn't seen her lately," Kim frowned.

"Anyway, with you being so critical, your one-eyed friend stole your body out of the hospital, faked your death, and then used her pet geniuses to grow a hybrid body with _our_ co-mingled DNA to transplant your original brain into once it was ready. It apparently worked, because here you are, Kimmie. End of story."

"End of story? _End of story_," she shrieked, her eyes shimmering brightly.

"Calm down, Princess. You'll figure out soon enough that your emotional state can really do a number on your self-control. And trust me, you _want _to stay in control. Unless you like flash-frying your friends and neighbors for fun."

Kim held up her hands that were glowing green up to her elbows. The hospital gown was even charring slightly where her new glow exuded itself from her green-tinted skin.

"Now you know why I wear the same stylish outfit. My uniform is made of a special plasma resistant material, or I'd be running around naked every time I fired up the plasma."

Kim picked at the charred gown, and shuddered. "Not the image I was wanting just now, thank you," she said, doing her best not to even look at Shego who was staring at her with a smug grin.

That she was not wearing said trademark costume suggested she wasn't going to be doing anything anytime soon.

"Let me guess. They brought you here to help me learn to control myself before I blew something up."

"Well, you've still got a little of the old smarts left after all," Shego grinned crookedly. "Once you get back on your feet, we'll find out what else you still have."

"What about the rest of what you mentioned? You said _three_ things I needed to know."

"Okay. Second. It's a power thingy. As I said, its intensity can be directly related to your emotional state. So, time to use that fabled discipline of yours, Pumpkin. But, emotional state aside, you have to _vent_ your stores at least once a week, or…..you blow off excess energy involuntarily. I learned a long time ago, it's better to vent every few days than have an spontaneous surge of plasma when you least expect it. Or want it."

"Okay, that makes sense," Kim grimaced. "And….third?"

"Third is something no one but I know, and I'm not going to share it until you-know-who doesn't have us surrounded by ears and eyes. It's important, but so important that there is no way I'm risking Cyclops finding out what it is. Understand?"

"What's to keep me from telling her when you tell me," Kim asked flatly.

"Because I'm guessing you're smart enough to realize there are some secrets you cannot trust Bets with."

Kim said nothing to that, but simply sat and stared at her hands.

"So, I'm basically a clone?"

"I guess," Shego shrugged, not liking her suddenly despondent tone. "Of a sort. You're supposed to be a hybrid, state-of-the-art genetic construct. From what Drew, AKA Dr. Janus told me, you embody the best of both our own bodies. Apply Kimmie's own all-original brain, and it's Franken-Kimmie time. We'll see how well that works out," she huffed.

"Janus," Kim murmured. "I get it. The two-faced god of Olympus. Clever."

"Glad you get it. _I_ thought they gave him a girl's name," Shego drawled with a smirk.

Kim couldn't help but grin at that, a small chuckle escaping in spite of herself.

"So, ready to start finding out what you can still do?"

Kim looked toward the door. "Sure. Just tell me one thing. Where are we?"

"An island in the Pacific where GJ hopes you won't do any more damage until you get yourself completely under control."

"Any….more….?"

"Guess the old short-term memory is still rusty, huh? You fried an entire, top-secret, underground boy's club, Pumpkin."

"The…..cave."

"The cave. And let me tell you, from what monkey boy said, they were ready to put you in the ground for real after you broke all their top-secret toys they had stashed down there. Of course, the problem with that idea was….. See original model," she sniggered, and flared her fingers out on both hands as if pantomiming an explosion. "Which, brings us to Club Cyclops' little tropical getaway."

"Oh. And they just left us here alone?"

"Not quite," she said, and gestured for her to join her at the window.

Kim staggered to the open window after climbing out of the bed with some effort, and looked down from what proved to be a second floor balcony. "Welcome to GJ's tropical retreat and spa," Shego gestured as Kim took in the agents outside the two story manor. Not far off shore, no less than five battleships were patrolling the ocean in what she would learn was a staggered, and steady circle to keep the entire island surrounded.

"Uncle Sam still doesn't trust you just yet," Shego grinned. "He sure don't trust me," she added.

"Uncle Sam? And GJ, and Dr. Director? Together?"

"Oh, yeah. And they'd both love to put me back in a meat locker if we don't play their little war games, and get you on your feet pronto."

"Huh?"

"Let me tell you something about that control freak you seem to like so much," Shego told her as she turned and led her toward the door after Kim got dressed in what looked like her usual mission clothes left for her, both of them ignoring the wheelchair parked to one side of the bed. "When she found out she couldn't kill me, she took another tact," Shego explained as they left her room to step out into a large hall that led to a sweeping staircase.

Men and women in blue uniforms were everywhere they turned it seemed.

Kim frowned as Shego told her about that underground cold storage chamber. She couldn't help but wonder what was in store for her now if she was thought dead, and Betty would go so far as to do the things Shego claimed.

If only she could find Ron. Talk to Wade. Maybe see her parents. She was starting to grow uneasy when she saw the lean, sandy-haired young man in his own ninja gear waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ron," she smiled, and rushed down to hug him, all graceless staggering suddenly gone in the same instant she moved. "I can't believe you're here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, KP," Ron assured her, and glanced at Shego who had watched her go from careful stagger to fluid grace in an instant.

She clung to him as she felt a surge of emotion that told her she couldn't be just a soulless clone. She couldn't be. "I love you, Ron," she sniffed.

"I love you, too, Kim," he murmured, hugging her back without fear or concern though a few of the Global Justice agents looked a little uneasy at seeing her.

"Always?"

"And forever," he told her, playing the silly game they had started that night after stopping the Lil' Diablos.

"Jeez, get a room," Shego huffed as the two kissed.

_**KP**_

"Okay, we're about as far as we can get from the house," Kim said as they paused in the afternoon run after she proved she was capable of doing so. Meanwhile, Shego was clad in a pair of green sweats as she was still not allowed her trademark costume just yet as she worked with Ron to get Kim into shape, and fine-tune her control of her powerful, new body. They had done some basic kata and stretching warm-ups back at the house, then worked out a little with Ron on the beach earlier. Then Shego suggested a run as it seemed the more Kim pushed herself, the faster and better her coordination and control seemed to be returning.

"You'd think, wouldn't you," she said, reaching into the pocket of her sweats to pull out a pencil and a small notepad. "Me, I wouldn't put it past Bets to have this whole island bugged."

"Now you're just being paranoid."

"Says the human brain stuffed into a hyper-cloned body," Shego huffed as she began to write.

"What….?"

"Just give me a sec. Gotta make sure you understand this, and then….. Well, both our lives are probably in your hands."

Kim took the notepad after she finished writing across three pages. She read the words Shego had written three times before she clenched the notepad in her right hand. "This is…..? It's real?"

"Real as it gets for people like us, Princess," Shego nodded. "And I'm talking about comet-powered people now, of course."

"You're probably right. Dr. Director would probably kill for information like this," she admitted as she closed her hand around the notepad.

"Probably," Shego agreed.

"But you're probably right about the rest of it, too. She doesn't need to know," she said, and her right hand suddenly flared with bright green flame as the notepad vanished in a puff of emerald fire.

"Not bad," Shego grinned as Kim dusted the ashes from her palm. "Ready for a real race now?"

Kim smiled. "Think you can keep up with me this time, old woman," Kim grinned.

"Hey, I'm not that much older than you, Kimmie," she huffed.

"Please. I'm only four days old," Kim smirked, and turned and bolted through the forest before Shego could even think of giving chase.

"That's cheating," Shego hollered as she ran after her.

_**KP**_

"Tell me we had an angle on that pad," Betty demanded as she frowned at the paper held in Kim's hand on the video monitor.

"Not an angle we could read. They apparently chose a place just far enough away, and at an position where we couldn't focus on the pages. It was as if they knew where the cameras were," Dr. Kavish scowled.

"I wouldn't put it past Shego. Still, it concerns me that Kim would agree to keep a secret that is obviously….."

"Important to the both of them," the scientist asked suggestively.

"Please," Drew drawled. "Shego's all about secrets. She only rubs your nose in what she lets you know, so you don't pay attention to what she's not letting you know."

Betty stared at the blue-skinned man, and frowned. Day-by-day, he was becoming more like Drakken than Janus again, and she had the feeling it wouldn't be long before he was trying to break free, and return to his usual antics as his normal mental state, such as it was, restored itself.

Well, even if she couldn't hold a fusion generator like Shego, she should be able to hold someone like Drew easily enough. She would just get him to finish the blueprints on his neural control chip that should make even someone like Shego obedient, and then she'd put him to bed. Leaving her with control of possibly the two most powerful agents in the world once they were properly _rehabilitated_.

She had hoped it wouldn't be necessary to tag Kim, but if she was already being swayed by Shego, she couldn't take a chance on her potential super-agent going rogue before she even debuted the future enforcement arm of Global Justice. Kim, the real Kim, would understand.

Sometimes, sacrifices had to be made.

The _Greater Good _demanded it of all of them.

It was the way the world worked. She couldn't help but wonder if she might manage to tag Stoppable, too. He was getting far too willful of late. And he was far too valuable to leave undirected.

_**KP**_

"Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming," Drew said as he found himself brought into a smaller lab where a clear, frosted glass tube waited.

"Let's not make this any harder than it has to be," the agent in the doctor's coat told him.

"Oh, I quite agree," Drew said pleasantly as he turned to face the man. "Frankly, I'm just glad to get this over with. After all, if there is one thing I'm familiar with, it's treachery and betrayal. Well, that's two things, but you do understand?"

"Just get undressed, and get into the tube, doctor."

"After you," Drew smiled, and pushed a button on the watch he wore.

Two darts flew out to pierce the agent's neck, and a short, electrical crackle sounded before the man stiffened and fell.

"I _insist_," Drew smiled a very manic leer as the man lay twitching at his feet.

Stuffing the man into the tube after stripping him, he then took the agent's clothes, and key cards, and headed for the maintenance bay. He was halfway there when a woman stepped into the hall to block his way.

"Drewbie," Amy frowned. "They said you left."

"Well, they're almost right, Amy, dear," he smiled. "I am on my way out. Like to tag along?"

"Oh. No. I think I'd better stay this time."

"You can't say I didn't offer."

"I know. But…..Dr. Director has been good to me. And I have to stay to look out for Kimmie. She's still going to need help. I just know it."

"Actually, my dear," Drakken smiled, his Janus personality all but gone by then. "I think she's going to be far from needing any help very soon. If anything, Global Justice is going to regret ever saving her life."

"Drewbie? What did you do," she asked, knowing him well enough.

"Let's just say I left a little surprise for our erstwhile champion of Justice. Whatever happens, I can tell you this," he said, and his blue face darkened as he scowled coldly. "No one…..! _No one _turns Dr. Drakken into a lapdog! That one-eyed bitch is going to pay. Oh, my, _how_ she is going to pay."

"Drewbie," Amy frowned as he walked away whistling a little too cheerfully.

Two minutes later, the entire laboratory floor exploded, and chaos reigned as the ventilation system filled with a bitter, acrid odor that left men and woman alike choking for breath as the stench of rotting meat filled the air throughout the complex.

No one noticed when, where, or how Drew Lipski got away. Even the Navy's circling ships didn't spot him. That did not prevent him from disappearing without a trace.

_**KP**_

"Okay. Let's amp it up a little today," Shego grinned two weeks after Drakken vanished, though they were yet to be told that fact. Shego was finally back in costume as Kim wore a version of her old battle-suit that was now made of the same plasma-resistant material Shego used, but in silver and trimmed with green piping. It was Wade's latest next-generation battle suit built just for her.

Betty was still fuming that Ron had not let her test it herself before he simply handed it over, having kept it until she was ready.

"I'm game," Kim nodded as she adjusted her equipment belt Wade had also sent along in spite of Betty's protests. As it came through Ron, who Betty couldn't control, there wasn't much she could do about it.

"We'll start with a race to the gym. Take out the targets waiting along the course with projectile plasma, and then get through the barriers any way you can before we turn and face one another for a genuine one-on-one like the old days. You up for that, Princess?"

Kim smiled as she casually stretched, feeling much more like her own self lately, even if she was in a new body that was far from her old one. "Sounds like fun."

"I guess you'll be keeping score, monkey boy," she glanced over at Ron who eyed them without comment.

He simply nodded.

"After two weeks, this should be a good assessment of her coordination and control," he agreed. "Whenever you're ready, ladies," he said as none of the three even mentioned the armed GJ agents that lined the course as they did every day. Each of them with orders to shoot to kill if they felt the pair warranted such sanctions.

Not that anyone, even Betty, thought they could take either woman down that easily. The orders were just to ensure the agents understood it would take all they had to just slow them down, and recapture them if it came to a showdown.

"All right," Shego smiled, and rolled her shoulders as they turned to face the island gym that five miles from the main house. "Go," she shouted even as she sprinted forward.

Kim was already two yards in front of her.

"Damn it, Kimmie," she howled. "You jumped the gun again!"

"Prove it, slowpoke," she laughed gleefully over her shoulder, and kept going.

The agents moved to job after them, none of them every trying to keep up, which was why others were posted along the course. They already knew these women, even Stoppable, were too fast to pace. And it was dangerous to be too close when they started throwing plasma since they reached the energy training part of the course.

Kim had already vented her 'excess' energies twice, and both time she had discharged green fire into the ocean that boiled the water, and set off monitors as the energy went off the scale when they tried to gauge it. It seemed that Kim's base energy levels were over five times what Shego's were even after a lifetime of experience and maturity with her comet-power.

Shego pushed hard, now, determined to prove herself as her genetic counterpart seemed to be continually shoving the bar higher and higher without discernible effort. Even Kim Possible at her best had not been able to push her like this new and improved version was doing. Panting heavily even as she headed for the gym, she caught a glimpse of the redhead just ahead, and growled a little indignantly as she flew past agents that would never be able to keep up with the older woman at their best. They certainly couldn't pace Kim, who was still continuing to improve on a daily basis.

Even as she darted right around a tree, a swinging target flew, and she blasted it even as she saw plasma burst across her peripheral vision to the left as Kim somersaulted, took out three targets at once, and kept going.

"Show off," she hissed.

"Watch it, Shego," Kim tossed over her shoulder. "I think I saw a gray hair in your head this morning."

"You…..! Gah," she howled, and pushed herself even harder as she began blasting at anything that even looked like it might be a target to get past the obstacles that still separated them as they neared the gym not far ahead now.

Just to one side, Ron paced them in grim silence, saying nothing.

She reached the gym, easily leapt, or scaled the barriers that rose before her, and then stopped on the sandy strip of the beach where Kim was staring at a battleship just sailing into view as it's patrol route carried it around the island yet again.

"About time," she grinned as she turned to face her, looking as if she weren't even breathing hard at the moment as Shego came loping up to join her on the beach with a cold glitter in her eyes. Games were one thing, but this redhead was really starting to push her buttons.

"Need a breather before we……?"

Shego spun, rolled, and jumped out to drive a hard kick at Kim's head even as she ducked. All with just a low growl rising in her throat that vented her outrage.

Only as Shego flew over her, Kim came back up with a hard fist that sent her flying straight up almost twenty feet in the air before she arched down to land in the nearby ocean. Shego came out of the water literally steaming as she dried herself off, gaping at Kim as she demanded, "How….? How did you…..do that?"

"Do what?"

"You…..You shrank! Then you hit me as hard as…..as _Hego_!"

Ron stepped forward as Kim sputtered her innocence, and nodded at the confused woman. "You did, Kim. You actually shrank to half your own size, then grew again so fast you hit her like a truck. I think…..you might have been given much more than just Shego's power."

"Code Omega," a nearby agent hissed into his radio even as he overheard the words. "Possible is off scale again. Repeat….."

"Here," Shego grinned, walking up to the man, and taking the radio. "Let me have that while the grownups talk. 'Kay," she smiled, and melted the mike at the agent's feet before turning back to the pair to rejoin the conversation as the man just gaped at her.

"So…… Anyone here think something more is going on that Bets told you guys?"

Kim and Ron both stared at her even as more agents came running to finally catch up to them. "Ladies," the lead agent moved to approach them. We're going to have to ask you to come back to the villa. Now."

"He means the lab," Shego stage-whispered as she noticed the very anxious look in all those faces.

"We're not finished with our workout," Kim grinned before looking over at Shego. "Unless the senior citizen here is ready to quit, and go back to her rocking chair."

Shego growled, and flung herself at Kim without a moment's hesitation.

"Oh, you are so going down, princess," she screamed as the agents scrambled to get out of the way as plasma, fists and feet began to fly again. Even as the Global Justice agents went scrambling for cover as the two comet-powered entities slammed into one another with enough force to shatter trees and clear jungle, Ron lifted his concealed communicator to his lips, and whispered, "Now."

In the same instant, a small, submerged vehicle all but exploded from beneath the waves as twin faces grinned at Ron as the small, purple car pulled up onto the beach.

"Ready to go, ladies," Ron called.

"Shotgun," Shego shouted.

"We're driving. You're all in the back," Tim shouted from the passenger seat. "Now, move it, or we're all headed for jail."

"Command! Command! Perimeter breach! I say again, perimeter breach! Code Gemini! Code Gemini," one agent shouted into his own radio a second before a plasma burst destroyed it.

"Oops," Kim giggled as all eyes went to her just before she climbed into the back seat. "Sorry," she called to the agent howling, and holding his singed hand as Ron jumped in after her and Shego.

"Get us out of here," Ron told the twins.

"Fly over the gym first," Kim leaned forward to tell Jim, her green eyes dancing.

"Are you nuts," Shego cried. "Do you want to get caught before we even get away?"

"Ah, we got plenty of time. Nothing can touch my Sloth," she told Shego.

Five minutes later, the car banked away from the island as the rocket boosters ignited and even the aircraft chasing them couldn't keep up.

"You're twisted, Possible," Shego remarked as Kim continued to snigger after waving to the agents, shouting, "Later, losers."

Kim only smiled as the small miracle-car flew them to their next sanctuary.

_To Be Continued……………._


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales.

_**Kim Possible - Force of Justice**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 5:**

"And," Betty asked as Will came into the main c-n-c as she studied maps and connections since Possible had pulled off yet another impossible feat by escaping an island that was supposed to inescapable. Of course, Drakken did it first, but Possible was supposed to be under their control. She was not supposed to be exhibiting…..Shego-like behavior, or manifesting power that actually shamed the entire Team Go as one.

Of them all, she had always known Shego was the most powerful, and the most dangerous if she ever truly focused herself, and expressed any real discipline. She was almost grateful the crazed mercenary was the indolent sort that let her dimwitted employer guide her actions.

But Possible?

Her will and determination were legendary.

The fact she was a staunch hero from the start to finish only made her a genuine martyr when she allegedly died trying to save people one last time. Even if one of them was the last person on the planet anyone wanted saved.

Still, it was more than troubling that not only had Possible pulled off that escape with such ease it left her best agents looking like green rookies, she couldn't stop looking at the side of the gym scorched by green flame that had spelled out quite boldly; '_KP RULZ_!"

That, she knew, was not Kimberly.

Sure, she had a little ego problem at times. The best did. But this was over the top for her. And to take Shego with her?

Well, that might have been pretty smart. Shego was, after all, still the only person on the planet that could tell her practical aspects of dealing with her comet powers. What also concerned her was the fact her observers on the ground reported her exhibiting other powers beyond Shego's green plasma flame. She had been able to shrink and then grow almost instantly, and employed super-human strength that left even Shego literally outclassed.

"Not a sign of them, Dr. Director," Will admitted. "We have people sitting on Middleton, and Stoppable's home. "The only thing is…..according to the agents on scene, the twins are sitting in the garage working on something. So how could they be with our fugitives?"

Betty sighed, and shook her head. "You've been working with Global Justice, and Kim Possible how long now, William?"

William frowned thoughtfully, thinking of holograms, clones, robots, and all manner of high-tec simulacrums they had faced over the years, and groaned. "I never thought….."

"When you are dealing with these people, you have to think, Agent Du. You have to be ten steps ahead, because the moment they act, they will leave you behind all the same."

"But…..they're not…..bad guys."

"They apparently just help a known felon escape with a multi-million dollar research project from a heavily guarded, top secret island, William," she scowled. "Now what does that sound like they are to you?"

Will nodded. "I get it. We arrest them when they show back up to replace their…..replacements, and then use them to convince Possible and Shego to give up."

"Screw Shego. She's old news. Over the hill. I want my Kimberly-clone."

Will frowned.

"You make it sound like you…..own her."

"She's our project. We paid for her. She belongs to Global Justice. I will not let anyone else, on either side of the law, get their hands on her."

Will said nothing to that.

"And what about Kimberly herself?"

Betty glanced at him after looking away from the possible trajectories mapped out for the fugitives' escape. "Kimberly……the real Kimberly……would understand."

"But, ma'am," Will asked, "I thought she is the real Kimberly. We did put her brain in that body, didn't we?"

"Of course we did.

"But technically, and legally, Kimberly Anne Possible died weeks ago. The fact a few ounces of tissue survived does not change that fact. That means that our prototype is our exclusive property. And I want her back."

"Prototype," Will sputtered. "You….You intend to make more like her?"

"Look at that, William," she said, the far monitor replaying Kim and Shego's fight on the beach in a loop. "That could be the future of Global Justice. The first of a new generation of super agents that will have us back on top of the field, and putting away the real threats that face our world for a change without having to beg for appropriations, or playing political games with madmen and selfish old men."

"And what about Kim Possible," he asked again, his voice quiet.

"As far as I am concerned, Agent Du, Kim died. That prototype is our property, and it exceeds all my expectations. Proving, by the way, I was right to turn Amy and Ian loose on it.

"Now go get it back."

"Considering everything else, I'm surprised you didn't try to put some mind control tech into the brain, too," he said blandly as he watched Kim launch Shego twenty feet into the air with a single punch. And the green bitch shook it off like she had been slapped as she came out of the ocean a moment later.

And she thought Shego was unimportant? Over the hill?

Then again, if Kim could now harness all that power….?"

"Actually," Betty finally admitted with a soft grumble of disgust. "We did. Five interlocking neural control chips with enough EM shielding to ensure nothing could take them out, or go wrong."

"Let me guess….?"

"The moment she woke up, they went offline," Betty grumbled even more bleakly. "When her plasma exploded, she must have just…..vaporized them."

"The way Shego does bullets."

"Yes."

"Makes you wonder what else she might be able to do," Will admitted as she considered something while looking back at the screen.

"I'd prefer not to find out the hard way," Betty shot over her shoulder as she continued to eye the screen.

"See something?"

"Actually…..yes," she nodded. "Look there," she said, and stopped the looping image on where Ron stood off to one side, just on the edge of the frame.

She focused, scrolled to his vantage point, and then zoomed on his face.

"He's talking to someone. Just before that robot car of hers showed, Stoppable was talking to someone," she said.

"And no one detected an unauthorized frequency," Will frowned. "Because that implies he was in contact with them all along, and set this entire escape up from the inside."

"Yes, it does.

"We definitely need to bring in the boys the moment you have eyes on the real ones. And someone bring in Wade. It's a certainty _he's_ an accessory."

"Dr. Director," he frowned.

"We cannot have the secrets of this agency leaked by a handful of civilians who don't understand the big picture, Will," she growled at him. "If they won't cooperate, they'll find out even children can go to jail."

Will frowned. "Dr. Director…..?"

"You have a problem with my orders, mister? Or was I mistaken in thinking you were not one to let emotions get in the way of your duty?"

"No, Dr. Director. It's just…… This could get out of hand anyway, since the moment we move on the boys, their parents are going to making noise. A lot of it. Remember who they are," he said pointedly.

"Exactly. And because of who they are, they can understand, and accept secrecy clauses. If they want any of their children back anytime soon."

Will said nothing to that. "I'll get on the frequency check on the islands coms right away," he told her with a curt nod. "Right after I dispatch the orders for the immediate arrest….."

"Pickup. If they are only being held, we can keep them _indefinitely_," Betty Director smiled faintly.

Will said nothing to that, either. Or the fact she seemed almost…..gleeful about having those three in custody.

"And, William," she said as he walked away.

"Yes, ma'am," he paused to ask.

"Make sure you put that APB out on Ronald Stoppable. Aiding and abetting trumps ninja skills any day in a court of law."

Will had a bad feeling about this one, but nodded, saying, "I'll get word out at once, Dr. Director."

"I knew I could count on you, William," Betty smiled. "Before we are through, Global Justice will once more be the premier agency I always envisioned," she said a bit manically as she stared at the women endlessly trading blows on the screens before her. "And I will have made it happen," she tittered.

Not one of her people around her said a single word.

Not one.

_**KP**_

Ron sat quietly beside Shego as they rode in silence after Wade appeared to reassure them the little car was fully cloaked, and they could now break away from their current heading to turn toward their real objective.

Especially, Wade pointed out, as GJ had just put out a global APB on Ron and his confederates, naming the Possible twins as wanted in a possible series of felonies.

"Cool," Jim grinned even as he reprogrammed the car's navigation systems with the heading Ron had given them. "We're felons."

"Not cool," Kim told them, not behaving quite as manic as before as she sat glowering in her seat beside Shego. "Mom is so gonna blame me for this one, and I don't blame you. Why did you tweebs even bother showing up? Wade could have just sent…."

"Kim, we were worried about you, too," Tim cut her off as he looked over his seat at her. "Besides, there was too great a margin for error even with our robot-drive systems considering the tides, the distances involved, and…."

"Okay, okay," she muttered. "But you two should head home, and…."

"Uh. APB," Jim reminded her. "I'm not real big on the idea of ending up in a small cell with someone that wants to play house."

"Ditto," Shego remarked, sitting firmly in the middle of the seat between Kim and Ron, and looking far from pleased about it. "So, how about someone cluing me in on the plan. Because I'd like to be able to at least decide for myself if it has a chance."

"We're taking Kim to the one place on the planet even GJ can't get near," Ron told her quietly.

"Antarctica," Shego asked.

"Ron. Not there," Kim exclaimed, remembering enough to guess where he meant. "What about the tweebs? Shego…..?"

"None of us has a choice. Besides, it's already done. I have already contacted Sensei, and he's expecting us. All of us," he said pointedly.

"Oh," Kim frowned. "And….he's okay with this? All of this?"

"Well, he knows we need a place to stay, and that you were…..being held by Dr. Director. But the details I gave him were….a little sketchy," he admitted.

Kim sighed. "He's not going to like this. I just know it."

"He probably already knows more than we do about is going on. Trust me on that," Ron told her.

"Hold on, guys," Jim told them. "Auto-drive is kicking in, and we're going suborbital in three…two...."

"Suborbital? In this _tin can_," Shego screeched even as the car rumbled, and the engines lifted them vertically up and out of the atmosphere.

"Don't worry," Kim told her, a slightly crooked grin making her look more like herself again for a moment. "This car is as good as any jet. It….."

"It's a Detroit nightmare that never should have got off the factory floor," she hissed, staring out the windows at the curvature of the planet below as they turned, and began to descend once more. Her green eyes rounded hugely at the improbable sight before her.

"It's not that bad," Kim told her. "I do this all the time. And Wade helped the tweebs with the last modifications."

"Oh, that makes me feel allll better," she moaned as she felt her stomach lurch as the planet seemed to rush up toward them with unnatural speed as they began to plummet back down into the atmosphere.

By the time the small car leveled off, everyone in the car was reasonably sure they were at least partially deaf. Shego, looking at turns embarrassed and furious, and dared anyone to say a word as she glowered at each and every one of them.

_**KP**_

He woke abruptly, his skull pounding, and a soft yipping in his left ear.

He sat up on a sweat-soaked bed, and stared at the small, tan Chihuahua that was panting and looking frantically at him as if in distress.

"Pepe," he frowned, and then looked around.

Then he saw the bars, and remembered everything.

"That……_bitch_," the one-eyed man thundered as came off the bed, and held up his wrist that ended in a stump rather than the expected appendage.

"You think you're clever? You think you can stop me," he shouted as two burly guards turned to glare at him.

"Shut up, Sheldon," they mocked him, one of them tapping the bars with the nightstick he carried. "You should be glad they let you have that little puppy. Me, I'd toss that thing out, and let the real dogs have it for lunch, but the animal rights people are everywhere these days," he complained.

The man with one good narrowed his at the man, and said, "You should not underestimate me, peasant," he spat.

"La-Dee-dah," the other guard muttered. "I swear, all these nutters think they're special even when they get locked up. If you ask me….."

"Brad?"

Brad had frozen, one eye twitching, and then seemed to slowly collapse as he fell back and against the wall outside the one-eyed man's cell. The other guard turned, raising his hand to the radio as he did. Before he could touch the toggle, the little dog sank very sharp teeth into his ankle, and then he felt every muscle in his body twitch violently as the paralyzing toxin coursed through his body before he fell against the bars.

"Laugh at Pepe will you, oaf," the prisoner sneered as he reached for the key ring on the nearby guard's belt. Of course, it helped to have a tranquilizer dart hidden in his cybernetic eye he kept hidden behind the traditional eye patch just to dupe the usual examiners.

Morons. In a world where fully cybernetic hands could be had for a few dollars, did they think a replacement for his eye was not also possible.

In this world, he knew, anything was possible. And speaking of which……

"Let's get out of here, Pepe. We have work to do," he said grimly after dressing in the guard's uniform, and then leaving both men stripped and shackled in his cell. He was almost fortunate this was maximum security isolation-ward. No one was there to see him make his getaway right under the eyes of the other guards.

_**KP**_

"Bad news, guys," Tim joined them where they sat around a small pond in an isolated garden where they waited to hear from Sensei on their immediate status once he got the whole story that he seemed to already know anyway. Just as Ron suggested. The fact he greeted Shego as a former if wayward student surprised even Ron. Even Shego hadn't mentioned it once she realized where it was they were headed.

"What now," Shego muttered, looking more sour than ever as she suffered the dark looks from the few ninja that crossed their paths.

"I got a message from Wade. He's going to ground, and may be out of touch for now, because GJ just picked up our parents, and are trying to paint Ron as the next Hannibal Lector."

"What about me," Shego and Kim asked as one.

"You're listed just as an escaped felon," the young boy told Shego. "Funny, no one is saying a thing about Dr. Drakken, _or_ Kim," Tim said in a speculative tone. "It's like they want to keep all of that one big secret."

"That is odd," Ron frowned. "You'd think they say something."

"They arrested mom and dad," Kim gasped, still absorbing that news.

Tim nodded.

"You gotta respect their _loyalty_," Shego sneered. "I mean, just how long have you kissed that woman's…..?"

"Shego," Kim hissed as her brothers grinned at her.

"Stoppable-San," a low, gravely voice cut into their argument before it could begin. "I have considered all you have told me. You, and your friends may have sanctuary."

Shego said nothing as she kept her head down, and then the old man in the bright, flowery robe was standing before her as he looked down to meet her gaze.

"That includes you, Gordon-San. However, you must first redeem yourself in the eyes of our ancestors, and our students."

Shego sighed as all of them looked her way, Kim asked, "Gordon-San?"

"Way to blow a secret identity….Uh, Sensei," she amended just before tossing off one of her usual insults.

"Please. We have met your brothers. Figuring out who you were was easy once we crunched a few numbers, and complied the….."

"Tweebs. Not now," Kim cut Jim off as Shego glared at them.

"So, Sensei," Shego sighed, looking up at the stern old man who eyed her with an unwavering gaze. "How do I go about…..redeeming myself?"

"By completing two tasks you have left undone, Gordon-San.

"Your training here at Yamanouchi," he told her, making Ron gape all the more. "And your training of Possible-San, who needs your own wisdom all the more if she is to face the challenges that yet lie before her."

"Hai, Sensei," she rose and bowed to him, foregoing the usual sarcasm yet again.

The old man eyed her, nodded, and turned to walk away. "Yori shall see you are all assigned quarters. Your training begins in the morning. You, young warriors, shall leave your technology outside our gates, and focus on honing your bodies to match your minds while you are here."

Jim and Tim gaped. "We get to train, too," Jim asked.

"Coooooool," both exclaimed as the old man walked away after nodding politely.

"You trained with Sensei," Ron and Kim both exclaimed as the old man only smiled at the twins knowingly, and left them to their own devices for the rest of the afternoon.

"It's a long story," Shego grimaced at the pair of them.

"We don't seem to be going anywhere," Kim drawled a bit sardonically.

"Just how much of my genetics did you get, Pumpkin?"

Kim only smiled.

"Besides, evne the short version isn't for some ears," she said pointedly as she looked at the twins.

"Ah, maaaaan," they complained as Tim expounded, "You guys never let us hear the good stuff."

"Later, tweebs," Kim growled.

"Yeah, that's what you always say," Jim huffed. "Then you never tell us anything. Jeez, it's not like we're not all in the same….."

"Going," they exclaimed as one again as one of Kim's hands flared with green flame.

Ron said nothing as Shego sat back down on the bench near Kim as he sat cross-legged on the ground beside them.

"You guys don't mind if I…..wait to say anything. I'd rather not just blurt out anything with all the ears around here," she said pointedly even though it seemed they were alone. All three of them knew better, and Kim only nodded.

Ron said nothing, but he didn't nod either. Instead, he remarked, "They'll go for my parents next," he said. "I hope Hana can help."

"Hana? That kid sister of yours?"

Ron and Kim shared a knowing look, but said nothing.

"I get it. More secrets. See, that's why I hate ninjas. No one says anything. They'd rather all sit around looking smug and inscrutable."

"Is that why you bailed," Kim asked with a smirk.

Shego only glared at her.

_**KP**_

They walked out of the dining hall after a quiet meal, and the twins went to their own rooms to rest, having been forewarned they would need it. Shego said nothing as she let the pair of them go their own way, and she went hers. Kim didn't even look after her this time.

Walking out to the same garden they had visited earlier, Kim sighed as she looked up at the sliver of moon that filled the dark sky, and was reflected in the pool before them. "I have to say, it's nicer this time around. Without the whole YoNo, and all trying to attack."

"Wait till morning," Ron told her sagely as she looked up from the pool to find his hazel eyes locked on her.

"Ron…."

"Kim…."

Ron's right hand moved up to cup her right cheek.

"You don't think I'm……a freak?"

"You're still Kim Possible. And you're still beautiful to me, KP. That hasn't changed. It never will," he said, and gently kissed her dark green lips.

She sighed, and felt a surge of heat that warmed her bodily.

"Wow," she smiled, letting him pull her into his arms. "That was….nice."

"Ready for second base," he smiled as he let her sit down by the bank of the pool before joining her.

"I thought you hated baseball."

He only grinned. "So who's talking baseball," he grinned like the young man she knew and loved.

"Hmmmmm, you'd better explain that one," she smiled as she leaned back on the grass. "In fact, you'd better…..demonstrate," she told him, wanting only to feel normal just then. To feel loved.

"With pleasure, my lady," he smiled that goofy smile she adored, and leaned down to kiss her lips again. Her arms rose to embrace him as his body moved to frame hers, and one moment Kim was moaning in bliss, feeling Ron's strong, familiar hands on her, and the next Shego was tearing them apart with a look in her eyes that promised both pain and torment.

"Are you nuts," she screamed at Kim. "Didn't you understand what I told you earlier?"

"I got it. I got it," Kim sputtered, blushing as she fumbled with her uniform to cover her still small, but firm mounds capped by puckered nipples now as green as the rest of her. "Strong emotions hurt people. But there's nothing wrong with……"

Shego stood over the pair as Ron frowned at her, and stopped Kim with a single question as they climbed to their feet to face her.

"What didn't you tell us," he asked Shego who looked ready to cry herself just then.

"Look. I…..You…… Crap," she blushed dark green for a moment. "There is only one way to say this. Kimmie, our bodies are like……_microwaves_ with the on button stuck. Get it? Now, what happens when you put a _hot dog _in the microwave for too long?"

"Oh, God," Kim gasped, looking sick for a moment as she looked toward Ron. "Are you saying….? We…. We can't ever….?"

"Let me put it this way. Drew has a better chance of getting a date than we do, Princess," Shego told her.

"But…..But you always date. I've seen you with…..lots of guys."

"Yeah. And not one ever touched me. Not _one_," she stated pointedly.

"Then how can you be so sure about….?"

"Because, monkey boy. One did. Once." She sighed, and looked off as she added in a very soft whisper, "He died."

Kim's cry was choked off as Ron reached out to hold her.

"See. I told you you'd hate this life," Shego told her quietly, without any hint of her usual sarcasm. "Frankly, I'm not even sure if we could get pregnant even if you could find someone that could survive the effort to try."

Neither of them said one word to her as Shego turned and walked away, leaving them standing in one another's arms, afraid to move. Unable to say a word.

_**KP**_

"Any sign of them," Will asked his own contacts as he headed for the Middleton Space Center with a warrant for a man he never thought to have to arrest.

"No, sir, Agent Du," the man reported as Will studied the reports coming in across the console of his small remote as he sat in the plush chair in the cabin of his private VTOL. "The moment they went off radar over the island, they literally vanished. Nor have there been any reported sightings since."

"Keep a global network up and operational," he replied. "And don't bother Dr. Director with

this one. All reports come directly to me for the moment. She's…..working on another angle."

"Yes, sir. I'll report in the moment I have anything new."

"Good. Du out."

The channel had barely cleared when a chirp sounded on his private line. A line only four people in the world knew. Somehow, he doubted his parents were calling considering the time zone on their side of the world just then. That left only two others.

He switched on the video link, but the screen to his right in the communications panel stayed blank.

"Agent Du," an electronically masked voice drawled. "We need to speak."

"Who are you," he asked, "And how did you get this frequency?"

"Trust me, Agent Du, you would not believe me. Not unless you meet me. And we need to meet. The fate of the world, and Operation Phoenix depend on it."

"What do you know of Phoenix," he snapped.

"More than you might think. And it is in serious danger. Don't bother tracking me. I am sending you my coordinates now on your private, civilian email. Encrypted, of course. Meet me there in….four hours. The fate of the world may well be in your hand, Agent Du."

Will frowned at that as the channel closed, and his efforts to track it proved fruitless. Whoever had been on that other end had been good. Too good, considering all that was revealed.

"Michaels," he barked, thumbing the cockpit intercom after he checked his personal email, and saw an unmarked email that contained only coordinates, and a time. "Turn us around. We have a new heading."

"Where to, sir," the pilot asked.

"I'm sending the coordinates to you now," he said, and zipped the coordinates to the cockpit.

"ETA is two and a half hours, sir," the pilot reported.

"I know. Make it two."

"Yes, sir," the man replied as the aircraft hummed as the engines vibrated with the added thrust.

Will sat back, considering all that had been going on, and what had just happened.

Something very odd was going on. Something very odd. He just could not see how the pieces fit together yet. But he would. He was very good at puzzles. Very good.

_**KP**_

Kim sighed as she stared out at the mountains that surrounded the secret ninja school from the cliff where she sat cross-legged, watching the sun set on her third day at their new refuge. She had been breezing through the physical challenges of the training they threw at her, and unlike the twins, she was already operating on a par virtually equal with the best instructors Sensei threw at her. That, however, did not make her feel as good as it once might have when she was still…..herself.

Just then, she felt…..small.

At her worst, facing incredible odds, she had always felt ten feet tall, to be honest. Capable of anything. Her father had always told her, '_Anything is possible for a Possible_.' She had taken those words to heart, and started the most unlikely of careers due to a fluke that led her to become a virtual celebrity in certain worlds. For a time, it was just her 'thing.' Then her hobby. Then her job. Toward the end, however, she was even thinking of getting out of the 'biz' since her job seemed to come with far more rules and regulations than even she had guessed. It wasn't the same any longer.

Yeah, the fruitcakes were the same. Thieves. Thugs. Terrorists. Sprinkled in with the usual lunatic scientists or madmen with plots and technology capable of destroying their world. Those never changed.

She had.

Now, she wasn't sure what to think.

She felt…..reduced. As if she weren't really herself any longer.

"Hey, Kimmie. You okay?"

The voice sounded like thunder, and she turned to look up, and up, and up, and realized she had subconsciously altered her stature until she had shrank down to less than two feet tall. Quickly returning to normal, she gestured to the space beside her, and said with a shrug, "Just thinking."

"You know, that emotion thing obviously works on _all_ your powers. Just saying," Shego said as she settled beside her, both of them wearing matching black uniforms supplied by Yamanuchi's finest.

She smiled wanly, nodding. "I kind of guessed."

"What's on your mind, Pumpkin? You didn't even stay for the pudding tonight."

"I don't know. I just….. I still don't feel……like the old me."

"Technically speaking, Princess. You aren't the _old you _any longer. Any more than I'm still the girl that first looked up at an exploding comet before her whole world changed."

She looked off across the mountains. "No. I guess not."

"What's wrong, Kimmie," Shego asked, turning to face her rather than the view, feeling oddly maternal to her longtime rival. A rival that shared her genetics, and her curse.

"Nothing is the same any more. I thought, after those aliens…..nothing could top that one. I was sure nothing could stop us. I was wrong," Kim said quietly.

"You're talking about the rest of what I told you," she suddenly realized.

Kim said nothing as her head dropped, but not before Shego saw the tears in her eyes.

"We were going to be married this year. We were going to have a family," she sniffed without looking up.

"I'm really sorry," Shego told her earnestly. "When all this started, trust me, I never thought it would end like this."

Kim said nothing.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Kim shook her head. "You know, it's funny. I was just sitting here thinking that I always had a plan. And even when I didn't, I felt sure I would get through anything just because I could. Just now, tkough. I'm thinking…..I'm thinking I should have died that night at the prison. That's what I'm thinking," she said, and began to cry softly with faint sniffles as Shego sighed at her breakdown.

"James was my first, and only real boyfriend," Shego blurted out without thinking about it.

Kim sniffed again, and turned to eye her. "James? That was….?"

"Yeah. We were still kids. I was the freaky, green girl who had just survived a comet exploding in her face, and he was the only boy that would look at me like I was still _human_. We were friends. Then close friends. Then, we decided we would be…..closer friends."

"I'm sorry," Kim sniffed.

Shego smiled a faintly sardonic smile. "See? That's _you_. Still more worried about others even now. Anyway, yeah, the short version is, we did the deed. For of about _four seconds_. Which was how long it took for my body heat to deep fry his penis."

Kim looked very sick at that point.

"He tried to be brave. Wouldn't tell anyone how it happened, and there was tons of theories, let me tell you. The infection was what killed him. He went two days before he even let his folks know what happened to him. And….well, you can guess. He never had a chance by the time he got to a doctor."

"I am sorry."

"Yeah, well, it didn't help when I had Big Blue yelling in my ear all the time about the duties and responsibilities of a _real_ hero. Jeez, I mean that guy just didn't have a clue for all his ranting….."

Shego saw Kim's faint smile, and immediately guessed what she was thinking.

"Oh, no. They are not even close to the same. Not _even_," she said, shaking a bare finger at Kim since she wasn't wearing her gloves just then.

Kim smiled faintly again. "Well, I have to wonder. They are both blue. They are both a little dim. And they both seem to rant a lot according to you….."

"Kimmie. Shut up. The grownup is talking."

Kim smiled, feeling a little better. But only just a little.

"The point is, what you said earlier. Yeah, the _old_ you is gone. Deal with it. I do every day I get up and look in the mirror. But you are still _you_. New genes don't mean squat. Cyclops and her entire parade of science geeks can't change the fact that inside that brain of yours is still everything that makes little Kimmie what she is at heart."

"You really think that's true?"

"Hey, the whole nature and nurture crap? Don't care. I know that who you are is here," she said, pointing at her head. "And here," she added, pointing at her heart. "I think you know what I mean. So quit moping about what you can't do, and start working on what you can do. Because, Princess, if your nerd buddy is right, Dr. Director has gone way off the deep end, and intends to have us all in her lab by the end of the week."

Kim frowned at that. She was still reeling from learning her parents had been arrested when they couldn't find her or the boys. Ron's folks, they learned, were on the run, _somehow_ having escaped a team sent to collect them.

"And let me tell you, that isn't a place you want to be. Especially if she's still determined to keep your very existence a secret."

"I know," Kim said quietly, her mind slowly shifting as her emotions stilled, and she felt absolutely empty for a moment. Then she rose to her feet, and dusted off her uniform gi as she turned back toward the school. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"We need to talk to Ron and the tweebs."

"Plan?"

Kim's smile was feral. "Definitely," she said, and headed for the walls she had scaled so easily earlier with far more confidence than when she departed.

_**KP**_

"All right, I'm here. Show yourself," the man said as he walked into the middle of a dimly lit parking structure carrying nothing on him that could even be considered a typical weapon.

He stood there alone for a moment, then heard a clatter of metal on stone not far away, and just waited.

"I'm assuming you can hear me. You called me. You claimed you had important information on a mole in our ranks. If you're not here, or not ready to talk, I'm leaving."

"Are you alone," a gruff voice demanded, and he looked up to see a small speaker out of which the voice emanated.

"Yes."

"Good," a voice said from behind him now. "I knew if there was one man in Global Justice….. _Hush, Pepe_," he snapped before going on to say, "….. That wouldn't hesitate to throw himself into danger, it was you."

"If this is a trap," Will Du growled, lifting his fists, ready to face the stocky man, or anyone else that appeared. "Because you'll find that….."

"Relax, Agent Du," a snide tone barked as the shadowy silhouette came closer, and Will's eyes narrowed at the sight of a small, brown dog in the big man's left hand. The other hand, he noted, gleamed brightly as light reflected off the metal. "Believe it or not, I'm here to help. My _sister_ has been acting more and more erratic lately, hasn't she? Making decisions that has you scratching your head, and wondering what's going on?"

"Let me guess, you got another spy-fly, or something inside our headquarters," he growled, still not certain the criminal mastermind didn't have some kind of trap set around him.

"Agent Du," the bearded man spat. "I'm going to tell you something you may not believe. But for the sake of the free world, you better. I'm not Sheldon Director."

Will's gaze narrowed now.

"I'm _Betty _Director. That bitch stole my body."

_To Be Continued…….._


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales.

_**Kim Possible - Force of Justice**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 6:**

Betty stared at the monitor before her on the desk she loathed as she absorbed the reports for the week, growing more and more furious as she sifted through each one.

Almost two weeks. Two full weeks, and not one sign of those two, annoying bitches. Or that equally annoying Stoppable. She felt sure they would have tipped their hands by now, and she would be there, waiting to scoop up the lot of them.

She could use them all, and she was certain even the Possible twins had some value she could bend toward her profit. She had billions being offered for a viable genetic prototype with Shego's power. One fully under her control. Only the control systems that moron Drakken had devised had failed. Or he had simply blundered again. She wasn't sure which.

What she did know was that she had problems from every direction coming at her. Worse, her brother was loose again, and only she knew just how much of a problem he could be just now. Since she was the one that had duped him with a faux truce, and used a modified brain-switch machine bought off that moron Hench that did far more than it should have when it turned her into her current persona.

How was he supposed to know it was a Drakken design? Or that it would actually exchange parts of their personalities as much as their memories? She felt there were some things she had forgotten, too. Critical things, but they were apparently lost when she ended up in her new brain and body. Still, it couldn't have been anything too serious, or her brother would have already stormed the headquarters to find her brother, as her mind now insisted upon calling him. A little discreet spying told her he had not shown up at her WEE headquarters either. All she knew was that Sheldon had somehow gotten out of prison, and disappeared.

Glaring at the reports that were of little help, she noticed another troubling trend, too.

The detention of the Possibles regarding certain sensitive matters had been carried out swiftly, and efficiently. Technically, no one even knew she had ordered it done beyond the soldiers at the military post where she was holding them incognito to try to force her real targets' hands. Still, two weeks, and they had not so much as shown their face. And Shego and the new Kim's face would be very recognizable if they had shown themselves.

Of course, he thought one young boy would have been easy to find, too, but not even the best agents had been able to find that computer geek that aided Possible in her ventures. Every time she was certain they had him, they blundered into another empty house. Another dead end. Another multi-hosted wireless address system that was spread out over the entire planet. Why, she wondered, had she not known such people were out in the world. With such lackeys, she could have truly crushed her brother years ago.

Instead, she had to rely on second-rate henchmen, clumsy allies, and untrustworthy peers who would sell her out in a second if they knew anything of value.

She grumbled irritably as she lifted the cup of coffee, gulping the cold, bitter liquid, appalled to find she had inherited her brother's habits, too. Because Sheldon would have never been caught dead gulping tepid coffee as black and strong as this cup. What had happened to her brother? They had been raised on finer things. Light wines. Bottled Perrier. The very finest of whatever might be acquired for the right price, available, of course, only to the right people.

She had been furious enough at the time to risk that brain-device to finally get a leg up on him, but even she had not realized how badly her brother had let her life degenerate. He was apparently consumed by his job, and his devotion to the cause he served. That was what really worried her. Whatever he was doing, she could count on one thing. He was coming for her, and he was going to undo whatever he had done as fast, and as ruthlessly as possible. That was his way. She knew that well enough.

She put the coffee cup aside, a part of her craving it still, a part of her wanting nothing more than to toss it away, and go find a fresh chardonnay to sample with the lunch she was probably going to be eating at her desk again. From another greasy fast food restaurant.

How did he live like this, she wondered as she saw a box pop up on her screen even as the intercom buzzed, and her secretary told her, "You'd better switch on the GNN channel, Dr. Director," in a tone that did not inspire confidence. She switched on the Global News Network even as she saw the alert box declaring a 'Kim Possible' sighting in Tokyo, and felt her heart thud as that brazen bitch stood there on camera with her brothers, Stoppable, and even Shego.

"Snap," she grumbled, and had no idea what to do as she reached for the volume to hear what was being said.

_**KP**_

"That's a dangerous ploy," Ron told her as Kim sat in front of him with Shego on one side, the twins on the other as they filled up his room while she briefed him on her idea.

"Yeah, Ron," Kim nodded, "But think about it. So far, Dr. Director is getting away with everything because she's cloaked in secrecy. We go public, and let the media work for us this time. Even I remember that there were still a lot of people against the death penalty, and Shego and Drew's in particular. If we give the truth to the world about what GJ is doing since that near disaster they managed to cover up, we can take some of the pressure off us, and put it back on them."

"It won't stop them," Jim pointed out reasonably.

"And what about mom and dad," Tim asked a little uneasily.

"Phase two," Kim smiled. "Once the whole shadow thingy is blown, and they're still trying to figure out who is accountable for what while fingers get pointed, we go find our parents."

"Kim, is that really a good idea? You're still pretty unstable. If you lost control…..?"

Everyone looked at Shego.

"That's a valid point," Ron nodded at Kim. "While you are getting better at controlling your powers, Kim, you still have lapses. If you lose control while you are out, they could use that against you to try to justify what they're doing, and want to do."

Kim looked sour again, but determined.

"All right. So…..You guys have to pull this one off. But, I think I have to be there for the media event if we are to pull this off. You know how the world is, Ron. People have to see me. They have to know we're not making up stories."

Ron nodded. "We'll get Wade to work on finding the 'rents," he told her quietly. "I'm a bit concerned about my folks, too."

"Not Hana?"

"Please. Hana is the one person I don't have to worry about," he chuckled as she nodded knowingly.

"True," Kim remarked. "So, the only question left is how to arrange a media event covertly enough to keep GJ in the dark while generating enough interest to have major coverage on our side."

"Leave it to us," Jim and Tim grinned.

"We will have to go to Tokyo," Ron decided. "It's bound to let them know where we are, but make them just crazy enough that they might make a mistake when they realize they can't get to you."

"They already made a mistake," Kim said grimly as she tightened one fist.

"That's right. They pissed off a Possible," Tim grinned.

"Tim," Kim gasped. "I was going to say they abducted our parents."

"Okay, so that's two."

"Oh, I'd say they made quite a few since this whole fiasco began," Shego drawled. "But the biggest one was underestimating you, Princess. If I didn't know better, I'd think Dr. D was behind all this mess. This is kind of like one of his lamebrained plans."

"Don't remind me," Kim sighed. "I'm still trying to forget he was actually messing around with my brain!"

No one said anything to that.

"We'll call Wade first thing in the morning, and get started," Ron decided. "With the understanding you come right back to Yamanouchi once we do the media broadcast," Ron told her.

She grumbled, but nodded.

"Don't worry, Kimmie," Shego smiled. "If you like, I'll go along, and…."

"You have to stay behind, too," Ron cut her off. "Remember, you are still bound by your own oath to stay and help Kim now. Unless you really didn't mean what you told Sensei."

"Doy! You really hit low, Stoppable," Shego grumbled, but shrugged. "All right, but how are you going to get the Docs out? That one-eyed bat is bound to have them under seriously tight security."

"Hello? Ninja," Tim chortled.

"Exactly," Ron nodded. "Besides, this will be a covert mission. Once we know where to go, with some of the stealth tech Wade and the boys have perfected, we can be in and out before they even know we're there. We don't want GJ knowing you anything until it's too late."

"You hope," Shego asked.

"I hope," Ron nodded. "And let's face it, you coming along would be a big thumb in their eye that they wouldn't, or couldn't ignore. Not to mention, Kim needs you more just now. I'm sure you understand."

Shego grumbled, but gave a reluctant nod.

"All right. Everyone to bed. Jim, call Wade, and let him in on the plan. We'll work out the details once we know where our parents are, and don't forget to recheck the Roth. We'll be needing it again."

"Duh," the twins muttered.

Kim just sat in place, looking somber, and Shego leaned over, asking, "You're not going to get moopy again, are you?"

"I'm trying to decide how to best say what needs being said tomorrow," she told her quietly.

"How about…..'_I'm Kim Possible, and I'm not really dead_?' That should catch their attention," she grinned.

"Zombie Kim would be a great hook," Jim laughed as he started from the room with his brother.

"You are so not calling me a zombie on television," she hissed.

"How about Lady Frankenstein," Tim suggested. "You do have that green look."

"Tweebs," she growled, and started to glow green.

"Uh, Kimmie. Turn down the heat there, Princess."

She started, and forced her plasma to cool and fade when she looked down to see her arms glowing up to her elbows again.

"Any more arguments about staying," Ron asked quietly as he eyed her.

"No," she moaned. "But do you have to be so…..smug about being right."

"He's practicing for the inscrutable ninja face classes," Jim sniggered.

"You'd better be practicing for the balance and coordination classes," Ron countered. "I hear you're still not doing too well there."

"I am," Tim grinned.

"True, but I also understand you have been caught trying to break into the weapons lockers four times already," Ron said somberly.

Tim blushed at that. "I was just looking. It occurred to us we might be able to improve….."

"You aren't ready for real weapons," Ron cut him off.

Kim sniggered. "Remember who you're talking to here, Ron," Kim said as the twins took the distraction as a chance to bolt.

Ron only sighed.

"You two better get to bed, too," Ron said quietly.

"Ron," Kim said quietly, still looking at him as Shego already stood up, but she remained in place.

"Just go," Ron told her just as quietly. "We'll talk later. Right now, we all need rest. And….time. Things will work out. You'll see, KP."

Kim nodded faintly, but said nothing as she climbed to her feet, and left the room. Shego followed her, glancing back as she paused in the door, and told Ron, "For what it's worth. I really am sorry about this, Stoppable."

Ron only nodded before she left, too.

_**KP**_

"Is this for real," Dana Steele, the newest network anchor to be headlined in an attempt to bring up flagging ratings exclaimed as she was handed the phone, and someone began to talk. Only so far, her stories were lame, and mostly pabulum. As the new Game-Stax VR convention that she was in Tokyo to cover that week.

She had been downing coffee and cola just to stay awake while watching geeks play with shiny toys until someone handed her a phone, and claimed to have news about the 'real' story behind Kim Possible's death.

"Very real," the sardonic voice drawled over the line. "Now, if you want the scoop of the century dropped in your lap, you have a camera crew ready outside in ten minutes without tipping your hand, and you are going to have more publicity than you can stand. Otherwise, we'll go offer our story to someone else."

"No, no, no," Dana sputtered, "I'm your girl. Eh, woman. Reporter! I'll be there in _five_ minutes. Trust me. But how will I know you?"

"You'll know," the voice sniggered, and the connection broke curtly.

Dana stared at the phone for exactly three seconds, then all but flung it back to her gopher. "Stevie, Johan, get those cameras loaded with fresh film, and get ready to go live," she told her crew,her status evident by the fact she got stuck with old cameras rather than the new digital toys. "We just got a real story dropped right in our laps," she said, turning away from the latest nerd to get in line to stand in place as he very lethargically played at whatever VR simulation was being played out behind the new streamlined sens-o-wrap tech being offered with the new Game-Stax systems.

"What's going on, D," Stevie called out as he immediately started switching out battery packs, and setting up wireless connections in case they really were about to see something amazing. He was old-school, and liked to be ready for anything.

Johan merely shrugged, and hefted equipment he wasn't changing or powering up until he had to do so.

"Johan," she told him as they rushed to the main door of the convention center. "I swear to God if you blow this one, I will see you get sent so far down the ladder you'll be setting type on a printing press. You understand me, pretty boy," she called the young intern.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, Ms. Steele. Nothing ever happens……at these….. Holy…..!"

All of them, along with the crowd outside, was watching as a small, purple car still familiar to some of them, shimmered into view ten feet over the crowd even as it settled to the ground just four feet from where Dana stood with her microphone in hand, and looking frantically to Steve as Johan now fumbled with his own equipment.

"We're hot," the professional cameraman told her. "I used an interlink to break in. The network is letting it stay up."

"If you just joined us," Dana began as she moved to stand just in front of the car whose low-humming engine only then shut off as the crowd surged forward in curiosity to see what was going on as the windows were tinted darkly enough to hide whoever was inside. "We are watching the arrival of a vehicle that is known to have belonged to legendary heroine Kim Possible. Just a few moments ago, this reporter received a mysterious call claiming to be offering the true story behind that brave woman's enigmatic and tragic death."

"Sssssst," Steve hissed, and pointed behind her.

"Yes, yes. And now a door is opening, and…… Is that Ron Stoppable? We had heard he had gone into seclusion, but it appears….. Wait. That's Shego! Shego and Ron Stoppa…..! Who is that," she blurted out as a second woman climbed out of the car from the back. A woman with green skin, and bright red hair.

Shego had driven, and Ron rode shotgun, leaving Kim in the back with her brothers. No one yet trusted Kim behind the wheel. They didn't want her getting overly excited if something came up that caused her to lose control. The twins remained in the car, hidden behind dark windows as they electronically monitored, and protected them as they made a daring public show for the first time since Kim's declared death.

"It's your show," Shego turned to the redhead clad in a silver-white bodysuit with green piping who suddenly looked a bit uneasy. "Just remember. Breathe deep and slow, and don't let them rattle you."

She smiled, and nodded at her, and stepped forward, her lips curling up as she felt a slightly perverse streak that increasingly seemed a part of her lately. "Uh, hi," she said as she walked right up to the gaping reporter. "You might not believe this, but I'm Kim Possible, and I'm still alive. Kind of," she grinned.

"Doy," Shego moaned as the reporter simply stared at her.

"You…..are Kim Possible," the woman asked as she wondered if she weren't part of a stupid practical joke here. Only that really was Ron Stoppable looking grim and implacable as he stood there in some kind of kung fu outfit. And there was no mistaking the green and black catsuit of the world's most notorious felon who was supposed to have died weeks ago with her loony boss.

"I can explain," she said. "You see, Global Justice, acting on orders from Dr. Director herself, stole my body."

"They…..stole your body," Dana asked incredulously.

"Look, blondie," Kim suddenly snapped, her eyes flaring with a bright green gaze that made the woman suddenly feel dangerously close to wetting herself. "You can listen, or I can go find a real reporter. Your choice."

"No, no. Please, do go on," she nodded. "We are live."

"Really? Spankin'," she smiled at the camera, her mood mercurial as she looked over and watched as Steve wiggled his fingers of his free hand atop the camera at her. "Okay, this is the short version. GJ stole my body, cut out my brain, and plugged it into a body they kind of grew that combined my genes with Shego's, which gave me this new look. Only I couldn't quite control my power that came with the new body, so they gave me Shego as a kind of teacher, since they couldn't kill her, or hold her anyway. Only they wanted to keep us locked away like some kind of personal secret weapon, but Shego and I, we weren't having that, so we're here to let everyone know what's really going on here."

"Wow," Dana blurted out. "And _that's_ the short version?"

"Oh, yeah. The long version includes Dr. Drakken, who isn't dead, by the way. Dr. Hall, who helped bake up this gorgeous shell, and of course, my good friend Ron who saved us both from GJ's loopy plans. Only, they also abducted my folks to try to make us come back in, and are hunting down Ron's parents, too, just because they think they can."

She looked back at Ron, cocking her head, asking, "That about it?"

"The web-feed, KP," Ron reminded her, tipped by Wade on his own Ron-Com.

"Oh, right," she nodded as she looked back at Dana. "Now, I know a lot of this sounds nuts. Trust me, it feels nuts right now. But we have proof, and we're going to send it out across the web, and all major cable channels if you are open to receiving it, but don't bother trying to track the transmission. Our transmission can't be hacked, or stopped. 'Kay," she asked Ron again, then looked at Shego.

"You forgot the most important thing, Princess," Shego said as she walked up beside her, put an arm around her, and looked right into the camera with her trademark smirk. "Hey, Bets. We're coming for you next, you one-eyed *_beeeeeeeep_*," Betty heard as she stared at the screen half a world away before the three got back into that car she would love to capture. It was like an unstoppable, all terrain VTOL that managed to thwart the finest tracking systems in the world. And _children_ owned it.

"You heard it here first," Dana Steele was telling the audience as the camera tracked the Roth that rose gracefully in the sky now just before jetting off in a southeasterly direction before it literally disappeared. "Kim Possible, or her brain at least, alive and well in a bizarre medical experiment that this reporter is not even sure is legal, or ethical. Some of your might recall the demonstrations against the executions of drew Lipski, AKA Dr. Drakken, and his longtime associate and suspected lover known only as Shego….."

"His _what_," Shego roared as she watched the live feed from the air even as Wade now began to transmit all the recorded data Ron and the twins had collected since Ron first faced down General Hardgrave, who still remained more than upset that their 'phoenix' had gotten lose before they could take control of what they deemed a valuable weapons system.

"Calm down, Shego. A lot of people think……"

"A lot of people are morons," she cut Ron off.

"Well, I even thought it for a while there," Kim sniggered from the back seat as Shego banked northwest once they flew a few miles after going stealth.

"I rest my case," Shego muttered.

"Hey," Kim frowned, and swatted her in the back of the head.

"Don't make me stop this thing," she growled, shaking a fist over her shoulder.

Kim only sniggered.

Ron sighed, and looked to the car's digital console. "How's the download going, Wade?"

"We have fully downloaded the entire video the twins cooked up after compiling all the recordings we took from you, and the GJ databanks, Ron," the still stocky young man grinned. "We even have the civil protests against the death penalty, as well as my 'overlooked' warnings about trying to electrocute Shego. With the army weapons research, their kidnapping innocent civilians, and GJ's hidden agenda exposed to the public, Dr. Director is going to be more concerned with saving her own job right now than hunting us."

"Don't bet on it, Nerdlinger," Shego drawled.

"She's right, Wade. She seems…..fixated on me for some reason."

"Couldn't be the raw comet power you embody," Jim drawled.

"Or the fact you are a walking miracle of science," Tim added.

"Tweebs, shut up."

"Approaching, Yamanouchi, kiddies," Shego told them. "Guess the Sunday drive is over."

"Don't worry, KP," Ron told her as she climbed out of the car a few minutes later with Shego at her side. "We'll find your folks, and we'll get them out."

"But you can't bring them here," she realized.

"No, but Wade has arranged a safe house. It's where my folks are already laying low."

"Really? Where?"

"Sorry, KP. I promised not to tell anyone. For now, it's better even you don't know."

"Ron," she complained, her scowl dark as he closed the door.

"Kim, trust me. And Wade. We'll get them out of GJ hands, and someplace safe. But we can't risk bringing them here until they're checked for electronic beacons Dr. Director might have planted on them."

"Oh. Yeah. I didn't think of that."

"Just go back to your lessons, Kim. And remember….."

"I know. Stay calm," she sulked.

"Actually, KP. I was going to say remember that anything is possible……"

"....For a Possible," she smiled wanly. "Thanks, Ron. I guess…..I'm just not used to being the one left behind."

"You'll be back on top again. I know you will."

"Darn straight," Shego agreed.

"You're really on my side," Kim gaped at her as Ron waved before the car rose back into the air, leaving her standing outside the gates of the school with Shego.

"Hey, who else is going to keep up with me. Frankly, it's not any fun beating on rent-a-cops and low-rent henchmen. You're the only one that ever got my blood pumping, and gave me a real workout."

Kim scowled at her. "Is that what I am to you? A exercise partner?"

Shego grinned. "Sure. Why not? You gotta admit, we've had some fun. Still, I have started to think of you almost as my own daughter now. I mean, you do have my genes."

Kim's jaw dropped.

"And you are still pretty much a brat."

"Brat," she huffed, her eyes glittering.

"And let's face it, even with the added muscle, you still can't beat…….."

Shego had about seconds to almost regret her taunt as she found herself flying back into a tree she barely managed to twist around to evade slamming into bodily. Then she landed in a crouch, and looked up to see a furious Kimberly rushing at her with both hands blazing.

"Playtime," Shego grinned in a feral fashion as the Yamanouchi ninja watched impassively from the walls of the hidden academy as the pair set to battling on a level even the more experienced warriors could never hope to match.

_**KP**_

Betty fumed as the screen before her continued to babble on with the usual pundits speculating on things they couldn't possibly understand as that infernal computer-boy unleashed chaos across the global media net with every piece of classified information he released. Data that he should have not been able to find if her people had been on their toes.

She pounded a hard fist on the desk, almost knocking her nearly empty coffee cup to the floor, and rose to her feet with a cold gleam in her good eye.

It was time, she decided, that she got out of the office, and took things into her own hands. That was the problem with subordinates. They always failed you. Always. She had not even been able to find that brown-nosing Du lately. The last time she called for him, he claimed to be on some covert operation that could not be ignored.

If he had been in her _true_ operation, she would have……!

Forcing herself to calm down, desperately wanting to be herself again, her _true_ self, she reminded herself that WEE had been blundering so bad of late that even without Kim Possible, she had been put so far on the back burner even her laziest henchmen were abandoning him for greener pastures. No, this was her best option, and she knew it. She just had to take a more proactive stance, and remind these fools who was in charge here.

Starting with reclaiming her control over that annoying prototype, and putting an end to that annoying computer geek, and his ninja friends.

"I'm going out," she barked at her secretary as she walked out the door without even looking back. "If Agent Du calls, patch him through to my personal com. Otherwise, do _not_ bother me."

"But, Dr. Director……!"

The door slammed before the woman could pass on information that Will Du had called, and said he was taking personal time. That he likely wouldn't be around for a few days. Maybe longer. She found that so astonishing she was going to tell her employer just before she stormed out. After all, everyone knew that Will Du did not take vacations. There were rumors he didn't know how to relax.

_**KP**_

"So," Will said as he stared at Sheldon Director sitting next to him in his private VTOL already headed for Japan. "Our best chance of returning you to normal is to find Drakken. Which means finding Possible and Shego. Something we've been unable to do for weeks."

"Yes," the stocky, one-eyed man that claimed to be Betty Director nodded as a small Chihuahua barked and snarled from the cage in the back of the cabin. He was simply too wired by the presence of the GJ agents and uniforms around him to relax.

"Meaning no offense, uhm, ma'am," he struggled to address the head of GJ now apparently cloaked in the flesh of her brother. "But….how?"

"Call me Gemini for now. It will be less confusing. And just now, I am that twin, aren't I," the faux head of WEE smiled a chilling smile Will did indeed remember last seeing on his formidable boss, and mentor. "As to Possible. Just get me to Tokyo. I'll handle the rest."

"But shouldn't we be going after your….brother? He could still do incalculable harm, and…."

"Gentlemen," the pilot suddenly broke in to their conversation. "Sorry, Agent Du," he called back when Will shot a bleak glare at the man in the cockpit. "But you're going to want to tune in on the GNN channel."

"…….im Possible may actually be alive and well thanks to unnatural, and likely unethical medical experiments conducted by Global Justice without even the permission of her own family, or parents. As we have learned in the past hour……"

"Not good," Gemini hissed, watching the headlines scroll across the GNN banners. "Not good at all. I wanted her quarantined the first months, Will, not because I wanted her to be my personal weapon, but because if Dr. Hall was right, she is going to be genetically and mentally _unstable_ until her body and brain fully integrate."

"What do you mean….unstable?"

"I mean, right now, if she's pushed too far, Shego's genetic memories could actually overwhelm her own mind, and we could have an even more powerful villain than ever turned loose on the world," the true head of Global Justice spat. "Amy was supposed to prevent that with a very careful regimen of special nano-entropic endorphins that would encourage neural integration without losing Kimberly's own personality and behaviors. Without the proper therapies, she might well become another….. A worse Shego than the original."

"My God," Will rasped, thanking of Kim's escape, and recent atypical behaviors.

"If that happens, I doubt even my brother could stop her. Because we all know the real Shego is too much of an anarchist to obey anyone. Only her lethargic hedonism has kept her from ever truly becoming a real threat to the world."

"But with Possible's drive, and connections…….?"

"This new Kimberly could well be the greatest threat this world has ever seen," Gemini told him earnestly.

Will, for once, did not have a single thing to say as the Global Justice jet sped west over the ocean toward the last known sighting of Kim Possible.

_To Be Continued………_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

_**Kim Possible - Force of Justice**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 7:**

Kim looked up at Shego, glaring in fury as a bright green aura smoldered around her. "How did you do that," she demanded as she regained her feet, and shook herself off even as her regenerating battle-suit flowed around the tears, and still healing gashes in her right arm and side.

Shego smirked.

"You may have the powers, Cupcake," Shego winked. "But I've got the experience. Don't forget, I've had years to perfect my control, and I know my brothers' loopy powers, _and_ their weaknesses. So I know how to play them. Once you lost the element of surprise? Bang," she pantomimed a gunshot. "I had your pretty backside right in my sights."

Kim glowered, her full-body aura flaring for a moment, then fading out as she smiled.

"Okay, you got me," she chuckled. "But you have to teach me that last move."

"Actually, that one was Sensei's," she grinned back. "It was one I learned the day I was actually paying attention in class."

"One hopes you pay more attention in the days to come, Gordon-San," the old man drawled as Shego yelped, and turned to find the old man standing behind her without having made so much as a whisper of sound to betray his coming.

"Well, I gotta learn that one," Kim grinned even as Shego demanded, "Geez, old man. Give a woman some warning here."

"Hello. _Ninja school_, Emmie," Kim laughed at her.

"Emmie," Shego glared at her in a querying tone as older, darker memories filled her mind.

"Ladies. As amusing as all of this is," the every stoic ninja master informed them. "We have serious matters to discuss. Please attend me in my office at once," he said, and turned and walked toward the gate, seeming to leap the walls without effort rather than wait on the gate.

"Oh, I gotta learn that one, too," Kim grinned, her green eyes glittering.

Shego only huffed. "He's just showing off now. C'mon, Princess," she told her, dusting herself off as she started for the gates. "Let's go see what's about to crash down on us this time," she sighed.

"Tag," Kim yelled as she raced past Shego, slapping her on the back so hard Shego ended up face-down in the dirt. "You're it."

"Kimmie," she roared, leaping to her feet as she raced for the gates even as Kim gave a powerful leap to clear the walls rather than wait on the sentries to open them. "That's cheating!"

Kim's laugh was her only reply as Shego bounded forward, seeming to scale the wall in short hops as her nails dug into the hard wood to give her purchase each time she paused to leap again to reach the top in short order, and landing on the other side even as Kim was halfway across the courtyard.

"You're not getting away with that one, Princess," the brunette told her faux twin as she raced after her with clenched fists.

Three steps from the ninja master's quarters, Shego lunged, and caught Kim around the legs as both went sprawling. Tearing right through the thin walls to roll across the floor and landing just a few feet from where the ninja master sat cross-legged, and staring wistfully at his now open walls.

"You know, ladies. Most people would use the door to enter a room," he drawled in quiet composure as he eyed the pair sprawled out on the floor before him. "Maybe we should teach you its use for your next lessons?"

Kim giggled, but Shego only glared.

"What's he doing here," she demanded as she up and on her feet before Kim even spotted the newcomer.

"Relax, Shego," the gruff, one-eyed man told her as Kim gasped when she caught sight of Gemini standing just to one side sipping tea. "I'm here to help you both."

"Pull the other one," the fugitive demanded as her hands started to light up as Kim jumped to her feet to stare at him now.

"What are you doing here, Gemini," she demanded, her green eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Calm yourselves, ladies," Sensei told them as he raised a hand to invite them to sit with him even as Gemini came over, and settled easily to the floor with a faint smirk. One that looked oddly familiar to Kim. "You are not in danger. This Gemini is a friend."

"A friend," Kim frowned, reluctantly settling to the floor herself as she fought the urge to 'light up' herself as Shego gave a curt nod, and relaxed. But not that much. "The last time I saw him, he was shooting rockets at me."

"But my twin has a lousy aim, so _he_ didn't do much damage. Did he," Sheldon drawled.

Kim frowned.

Shego, quicker than most gave her credit, groaned. "Don't tell me. Dr. D's brain-switch machine?"

"Exactly," Gemini nodded. "And I need you to find him, it, or steal it back for me if I'm to stop Betty, the fake Betty, from doing anything worse than she already has in my name."

Kim groaned now, too. "So…..Gemini? The real Gemini…..?"

"Is in my body. _I'm_ Betty Director," Gemini nodded at Kim, and sipped his tea as Kim absorbed that.

"So, Dr. D was behind all this, too?"

"Hardly," Gemini drawled. "My _brother_ broke into a GJ warehouse, stole the brain-switch machine someone tipped him to, and apparently managed to alter it so she could not only borrow enough of my own personality to be convincing in my body, he miniaturized it so I never saw her coming. If I'm going to get back to normal, and stop this madness, then I need you to find a way to undo this before she goes too far."

"Define too far," Kim asked dryly.

"Knowing my twin," he pointed out. "He's not going to be content with just creating a new Kim-Clone with super powers. He's going to want an _army_ of them. All under his control. Somehow, Drakken must have thwarted him, and obviously managed to escape him after doing so."

"Yeah, Drew is real good at running away," Shego sniggered.

"Tell me about it," Kim rolled her eyes.

"Focus, ladies," Sensei ordered them. "Your ally has more you must know."

"What else? More bad news?"

"That depends on you," Gemini told Kim pointedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Kimberly, how well do you think you can handle your own emotions just now?" Both women eyed him suspiciously.

"Look, I've known for years that Shego's powers are fueled as much by her emotions as anything else. Little wonder she's a thrill-seeker, even if she is an indolent one."

"Hey," the woman huffed.

"The point is, we knew solar energies did add to your strength, but we knew it was incidental."

Shego said nothing to that claim as she simply glared at him.

"That's not the issue, though," Gemin went on. "We originally wanted you kept isolated, Kim, not to undermine or control you, but to protect you."

"Me?"

"Her? Have you seen what she can do now," Shego demanded.

"I'm not as concerned about that as I am about what she might do."

Both women were confused now.

"Kim, you now share far more in common with Shego than you realize. Her genetics may, if you are not careful, literally overwhelm your own memories and personality, rewriting your very personality."

Shego shared Kim's frown as she commented, "You know, that could explain a few things. I might not have been too far off when I said you were like my own kid."

Gemini scowled at her now, but turned to face Kim. "We intended for Dr. Hall, who is legit by the way, to give you special endorphin serums to help integrate your mind and body without causing you any trauma, or those kinds of side-affects."

Kim's brow furrowed for a moment, and she nodded, "She was giving me some kind of shot while I was on the island. But I didn't notice it doing anything."

"Are you kidding? It made you moody and irritable," Shego huffed. "Well, moreso than usual."

Kim elbowed her. "_Who_ was moody and irritable?"

"We were locked up on an island surrounded by GJ goons," Shego spat. "Who wouldn't be moody and irritable?"

"I wasn't. I was thinking," Kim protested.

"Says the girl that put four men in traction for walking too close to her in the jungle."

"They were staring at my….."

Kim glanced at her breasts beneath the battle suit that were more impressive than her own body. Her own original body.

"You know," she blushed as she looked up again, blushing dark green.

"So," Gemini asked. "You put four agents in the hospital for ogling you?"

Kim sighed. "When you put it that way……"

"Moody and irritable," Shego nodded.

"It sounds as if you need to make a stop," Sensei told Gemini. "Before you continue on your mission."

"Stop," Shego asked grimly.

"Mission," Kim asked, her eyes rounding in interest.

"Hai," the older man nodded to Gemini. "You must find Dr. Hall, to see if she might still aid Miss Possible's recovery. Then you," he said to Kim, "Must aid our friend in finding a means of returning to her true self so she might aid you all."

Kim smiled. "No big."

"Yes, big. Time-out," Shego demanded. "Are we, or are we not here because Miss All-That here has a discipline problem, and tends to get overly excited at times?"

"I've heard everything from Sensei," Gemini told Shego, cutting off her protests. "The risks we face if we don't go far outweigh the risks if we do. Frankly, it might bring my sist….._brother_, out of the woodwork, too, if she sees us moving against her."

"Okay, who's confused," Shego asked, raising her hands.

"I'm not," Kim said grimly. "We still don't know what else Dr. D stuck in my head, or messed with when he…..recreated me. And we don't know what Betty…..the other one……planned beyond what Gemini is telling us. I, for one, am tired of sitting here waiting to see what _might_ happen. I say, let's go kick some butt."

"Yep," Shego sighed wearily. "She even sounds like me."

"Actually, Kimberly was the same way," Gemini remarked blandly. "It's part of why I hesitated in offering her a regular post in GJ at the time. She was still too impatient and undisciplined."

"Undisciplined!? I know _nineteen_ martial art styles!"

"How many have you mastered," Sensei asked quietly in his soft manner.

Kim frowned. "Well……seven," she admitted.

"As Stoppable-San would say, not cool."

Both women rolled their eyes.

"So, are you in," Gemini asked, looking at Shego.

Shego sighed, glancing from him to Kim, then at Sensei. "I gave my word to help Kimmie. I'm in. But, you, Princess, had better stay cool, calm, and collected. Or I'll reacquaint you with lesson one."

"Lesson one," Gemini frowned.

"Just try it," Kim retorted, glaring at her. "You aren't the only one with experience here, Emmie."

"Emmie," Gemini echoed as Shego growled.

"Ladies," Sensei actually raised his voice as both of them glared at one another, looking ready to fight again.

Both women turned to him.

"Remember the ninja's first lessons. Silence and stealth. _Especially_ silence," he stated meaningfully.

"Sorry, Sensei," Kim sighed.

"No, she's not," Shego pointed out, glaring at her genetic double.

Sensei sighed, and looked to Gemini. "Good luck, my friend. I suspect you will need it."

Gemini said nothing as Kim and Shego continued to snipe at one another on the way to pack for their mission.

_**KP**_

Ron paused as the sentry moved past them, still in sight of the other sentry at the far side of the barrier.

"These guys are pretty good," Jim remarked from his hiding place.

"Yeah. Too bad we're better," Tim added.

Ron made a hushing gesture, and stabbed a button on his stealth suit as he, and the twins disappeared with a faint shimmering of the air around them as the refined prototypes Wade had perfected for them made them literally blend into the environment around them.

"The optical visors' heads-up display will show you your locations, and the location of the Possibles inside," Wade told them through the earpieces that were part of their masks. The guard changes in fifteen minutes, so you have that long to get in, get out, and get away."

"Right," Ron murmured as he glanced back at the boys, knowing where they were even if his own eyes showed him nothing. "Let's do it. I'll go for your folks. You provide backup and distraction. In fifteen minutes we rendezvous at the Roth. No slacking."

"We know the plan, Ron," the stereo voices replied. "Let's go."

"Already gone," Ron's voice came over their earpieces, proving he was already too far away for his soft whisper to carry.

The twins raced after him, hearts pounding, even as the two sentries reached the far ends of the high, stone wall with sentries atop the walkway as well as on the ground. They scrambled up the wall, waiting for the sentries just overhead to move away even as those beneath them now came closer. Yet again, the military's own rigid tactics left them vulnerable as all three dropped into the underground facility's open courtyard and loped for not for the entrance to the guarded lift, but to the wide, covered vent shaft that provided air for the people below.

"You know, I've always wondered why they made these ducts so large," Tim remarked. "It's like they want people to use them."

Ron hushed him again, not bothering to point out he had often asked the same thing.

Jim, meanwhile, used a mini-laser, cut the grill away, and let them go down on their super-dense wires that could support far more weight than their own. He waited until Ron and Tim were both inside, and descending, and then used a few spot welds to seal the grating back in place so it looked normal. He then turned toward the main control shack where all the electronics were housed.

Another mistake.

According to their blueprints, and research, the military didn't even have much of a backup system if the control shack was knocked out.

Too bad.

He loped unseen across the open courtyard, glad there was no moon that might cast a shadow where none was supposed to be, and used an open window a sentry left unguarded to slip inside. It was all but child's play to find the main and auxiliary systems, and reprogram them for sporadic failure in ten minutes. The small, metal disk he left beneath one console would send a small, but powerful electromagnetic pulse through the systems in exactly fourteen minutes, making it seem the fluctuations had caused the electrical systems to surge and short.

Instant blackout.

He left the command shack, and headed for the lift next. He had three minutes to reach it, and managed it in just over two. The moment the new guards for the facility below entered the lift, he had slipped in with them, using magnetic gloves and boots to secure himself to the wall just above their heads so no one bumped into a body that wasn't there.

A shout made Jim's heart pound for a moment, but then a soldier came running up, looking as if he had just climbed out of his bunk.

"Sorry, guys," the private rasped, still buttoning his fatigue shirt. "That moron Kellerman hid my boots again, and I had to waste time trying to find them."

"Bull. You slept in again, and don't want us to know," the sergeant snapped. "Just straighten that gig line, and shape up, Owens. The last thing we need is the L.T. stopping by to rag on us over trivia. Hardgrave is bad enough. He's still chewing us out after we let that ninja boy kick our collective butts."

"I don't think he gave us much of a choice, Sarge," another soldier drawled. "How do you fight someone you can't see till he's punching your lights out?"

"Don't tell the brass that," someone else remarked. "You'd think we all lay down and invited the guy in the way they tell it."

"Oh, yeah. We just lay down right next to our exploding guns, and melting underground tunnels, and let him walk right in," Owens huffed, still carrying a bandaged left forearm. "Geez, I didn't even know stone could melt!"

"What do you think lava is, doof," the sergeant snorted.

"Okay, yeah," the soldier sighed as the lift jerked, and stopped, the doors opening to reveal a well-lit, steel-walled corridor that led to a branch that went two different directions. "But I didn't know people could make it!"

"We're not talking about people," the sergeant growled. "We're talking about freaks and mutants. You ask me, they should all be put in cages, and kept away from normal people."

Jim's teeth ground as he crawled out of the lift behind them, sticking to the walls as he did. Wade was right. The entire complex was lined with steel panels. It made his stealth gloves and boots more than useful as he headed for the next stop on his tour.

Meanwhile, Ron and Tim reached the bottom of the airshaft, and had emerged in a maintenance hatch that put them one level beneath Jim's current location.

"Here's where we split up," Ron reminded Tim. "Remember. Nine minutes and counting. Don't be late. Kim would kill me if something happened to you guys."

"Nah, she'd probably thank you," Tim teased.

Ron scoffed, but said nothing else as they both went different directions.

Tim raced down the small maintenance shaft alongside the duct they had just evacuated, stopping to plant smoke bombs and tear gas nodules every so often. When he reached any emergency lighting systems, he planted a tiny explosive. When the lights went, there wasn't going to be anything but chaos for the men that would be relying on those auxiliary systems he and his brother were spiking just then. They calculated they might regain order within the first minute being as they were trained professionals, but the added bombs would ensure that chaos continued.

If they were on schedule, he knew as he glanced up at the display to the right side of his visor, Jim should be reaching the underground barracks just about now. He would be spot welding the door in place just about the time the lights……

For an instant, the world around him went utterly dark, and then his visor's tech compensated, and his vision returned in a faint, greenish haze. "Five minutes, boys," Ron's voice hissed in his ears. "Get moving."

Tim planted his last bomb, counting the seconds as he ran back up the way he had come, ducking a few men stumbling in the dark as shouts sounded, and a distant klaxxon wailed, proving there was still power somewhere.

Not for long if Jim had done his part. He had little doubt he had. If he and his brother were good at one thing, he grinned as he put his oxygen mask in place, it was destruction. Even as the first rush of pressurized oxygen filled his lungs, the green light turned hazy as small explosions began to detonate, and the men's shouts around him turned frantic.

Right on schedule.

Now, all they had to do was get their folks out, and meet back up at the Roth for a clean getaway. Everything looked like it going according to plan. Finding the lift doors blown open, he entered the useless car, he kicked up through the access panel, grateful for the boost the suit gave his own strength and reflexes, and oddly grateful a youth spent running from his sister had left him fit and capable.

He jumped up, grabbed the cable, and began climbing, knowing Jim should be with him any minute. With Ron right behind them with the 'rents. So why did he feel like something was off? He kept climbing, knowing Ron's one order was inviolate. '_Whatever happens, stick to the plan_,' he had told them. '_I'll handle anything else that comes up_.'

As much as he felt the urge to go back, he kept on climbing.

_**KP**_

"So, how long have you known about Yamanouchi," Kim asked as the trio trekked to the waiting jet Will had arranged for Betty after she had him drop her in Tokyo to make contact with Sensei's agents. Not that Will knew that was her plan.

"I've known Sensei for years," the faux Gemini told her. "How do you think I knew about Stoppable, and mystical monkey power? The Ron Factor was all about testing him for the master, to assess how he might develop at the time."

"Clever," Shego muttered.

"I thought so," the bearded man snorted with a sidelong glance her way.

"Still don't trust me, Bets?"

"Don't take it personally, Shego," Kim told her as they hiked down the long, narrow trail from the mountainous retreat where the ninja academy was located. "I've learned Dr. Director doesn't really trust anyone. A part of the job, I suppose," she half stated, half asked as she glanced back at the one-eyed man who had appeared claiming to be the true head of Global Justice.

Gemini/Betty said nothing.

"So, just what is our plan here, Cyclops," Shego called him. "Because, I gotta be honest. I really am concerned dragging Kimmie around when she might go ballistic at any moment."

"Unlike my idiot sibling," he growled back at her. "I've known the secrets behind your powers for years."

Shego could only gape. "You…..? How did you.....?"

"Don't feel bad," he smirked. "I'm sure even Drakken was diverted by your indolent posturing, and thinks you just like to sunbathe. Just as I'm sure Dr. Hall and my twin think it is only solar energies that fuel your comet powers, and keep you strong."

Shego's mouth worked, but she couldn't find just what to say.

"I've know you just as long, and I certainly never figured it out," Kim admitted.

"I've been studying Team Go, and your exploits for years, though. It's obvious that any form of energy, radiant or kinetic, fuels your abilities. As a near genetic copy, I'm sure Kimberly's abilities work the same way."

"That was how you kept going all these years when I was kicking your butt," Kim agreed, having been told that secret not long ago. "Every punch only added to your own strength, and even dropping you into that transmitter tower during the Diablo thingy only stunned you because it gave you such a power surge you couldn't handle it all at first."

"The less said about that one, the better," Shego growled. "It took me weeks to get my hair conditioned properly after that fiasco," she complained.

Kim only sniggered.

Gemini glanced at them both. "That, however, is not the true secret behind your comet powers. And we all know it."

Shego fell silent again.

"Your emotional state and discipline are also directly tied into your power levels and control. That was how I realized just how truly skilled you are, because you so rarely ever lost control of energies that could have devastated half a state had you done so. Which was the reason why I had a standing order not to try to electrocute you when you faced the death penalty."

"Unfortunately," Kim realized. "Your brother didn't know that when he took over for you, and signed off on the warrant."

"Exactly. All the fake Dr. Director was likely thinking of was getting rid of any competition. 'She' may be my twin, and even have a lot of my personality just now, but _he_ doesn't have my real memories. He doesn't know all my secrets, and that may be our edge into getting into GJ HQ, and finding Dr. Hall."

"Wait, wait, wait. We're breaking into the place we're all hiding out from," Shego demanded hotly.

"We have no choice," Gemini told her. "We both know Kimberly doesn't have the emotional maturity or discipline that you have, and we don't have time for her to learn it. For the sake of our true mission, and the world, we have to risk going into the lion's den, per se, and finding Dr. Hall, and her serums."

"Whoa," Kim mused. "I never thought we would be looking to DNAmy to help save the world. Can we really trust her?"

"It's amazing what the new meds can do for manic-depressive personalities," Gemini told her.

"Why are you looking at me," Shego demanded of Kim.

Kim only sniggered as they reached the mini-jet, and she shouted, "Shotgun!"

"It's a two-seater, moron," Shego grumbled. Which only made Kim giggle.

"We are so screwed," Shego groaned, as the redhead stuck her tongue out at her, and ran off to claim her seat.

"Maybe not. If I've learned anything over the years, it's to never count Possible out until it's over. And even then, you'd better not be too sure she's done."

"Tell me about it," Shego complained.

"By the way. Where is Stoppable? Sensei didn't tell me that one."

"You are not going to believe it," she said, and looked up at where Kim was buckling herself into the back seat of the cockpit. That left the pilot's seat. Someone was going to have to fly the bird, but someone would have to squeeze in with Kim. Somehow.

"Paper, rock, scissors," Gemini grinned as he reached the same conclusion.

"You're kidding," Shego stared in genuine indignation.

_**KP**_

"Show yourself, traitors," the burly general demanded as he stood in front of the cell door with twenty heavily armed soldiers in body armor and night vision goggles. Every one of them had their weapons ready, and pointed down the hall.

He had shouted the very instant the lights went out, his own eyes sweeping the narrow corridor, and watching for any sign of movement.

"I know you're there. Your tricks won't work this time," Hardgrave shouted, his own custom Colt in his right hand holding a bead on the center of the corridor. "Give up, and….."

"Psssst."

The officer spun around with surprising quickness at the hiss in his ear even as muted explosions sounded from elsewhere in the underground facility. He gaped as he realized every one of his men were slumped on the floor, and he saw no trace of whoever was behind him in spite of his night-vision glasses.

He never felt the blow that sent him reeling to join his men.

He never saw the keys pulled from his belt, and jammed into the manual lock after an unseen fist struck with a bluish flash that shorted out the electronic look.

He never saw the slender silhouette shimmer into view as he pushed open the door, and looked into the cell, or heard Ron's voice call, "Drs. P? I'm here to get you out."

"Ronald," James and Ann both called out. "Is Kimmie with you? They said she's……?"

"Later, Mrs. Dr. P," he told them, and handed them two masks that would let them see, and breathe, as they left the military facility. "Right now, we're on a timetable, and the twins are waiting for us topside."

"The boys are here," James exclaimed.

"But it's too dangerous," Ann protested as they picked their way across the mass of unconscious men to follow Ron down the corridor.

"For whom," James asked earnestly.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Dr. P," Ron told her. "By now, they're back at the rendezvous point waiting on us. Let's go. We don't have much time before they figure out what's going on down here, and send help."

"Just tell me one thing, Ron," Ann demanded as they ran after him, ducking blind and choking soldiers more than once along the way. "Is Kim really…..?"

"She's alive, and safe. So far. Now we have to get you out of here so she stays that way."

"Ronald….."

"Save it, Dr. P. Here's where you have to trust me," he said, and led them into the disabled elevator car, and up through the access hatch.

"Trust you? Of course we……"

Ann's voice wailed as Ron scooped them both up, and without using his hands, somehow bounded up the walls of the narrow lift shaft to carry them to the surface.

_To Be Continued……._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

_**Kim Possible - Force of Justice**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 8:**

Kim sniggered as Shego moaned from behind her seat, obviously far from uncomfortable after folding herself into the tiny compartment usually reserved for emergency gear.

"Just go ahead and laugh, cupcake," she hissed. "You are so going to pay for this one."

"Hey, even I know not to play 'Paper, Rock, Scissors,' with Dr. D. She never loses."

"With _who_," Gemini and Shego both exclaimed.

Kim only sniggered as the jet flew high and fast for the states, and a secret headquarters that only Global Justice agents knew even existed. It was a certainty that Dr. Hall would have been brought there after the heroes' escape. After all, it was what the real Betty would have done.

"I'm not sure I care for your new attitude, Kimberly," Gemini drawled.

"Yeah? Can't say I like the new look either, Cyclops," Kim shot back just as sardonically.

"Okay, we definitely gotta do something about this," Shego complained. "Because there is no way the world is ready for two of me."

"Is that why you don't like clones," Kim asked less than innocently.

Shego was ominously silent.

"Shego," she turned in her seat to see the expression on her face that was both furious and miserable at once.

"Hey, you okay, Shego," she asked earnestly.

"Just…..don't, Kimmie. All right? Don't."

Shego's mood affected her own, and Kim settled back into her own seat.

"You two focus," Gemini/Betty demanded. "We're all going to have be on top of our game if we're going to get inside GJ's top secret labs to reach Amy."

"Oh, please," Shego muttered irritably. "I've been in and out of some many labs that by now I could do it in my sleep."

"Ditto."

"Ditto? _Ditto_," Shego hissed. "Since when did you ever break into anything?"

"I've broken into a lot of lairs. They're about the same," she remarked blandly.

Shego grumbled, then shrugged. "Well, you got me there. They are pretty much the same. Makes you wonder about some of those scientists, doesn't it, Pumpkin."

"I've wondered about some of them anyway. I mean, mind control chips? Emotional manipulation? Exploding nano-ticks? What is with these guys?"

"Doy? Government contracts," Shego sneered. "Do you know how many jobs I've pulled for the so-called good guys that would have had me arrested if I did it for Dr. D, or anyone else?"

Kim glanced back at her with a sardonic expression.

"Okay, if they could catch me," she grinned, her past melancholy already forgotten.

"You do realize we have all your files," Gemini told her. "_All_ of your files."

"And you still waste time trying to chase me? You are a real……"

"Shego," Kim cut her off.

"I was going to say professional. A real professional," she grinned again, her momentary melancholy already forgotten.

"Of course you were," Gemini and Kim both drawled.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Kim declared gleefully.

"Doy," Shego moaned as the jet continued to fly toward their next destination.

_**KP**_

"Kim is really safe," Ann asked again as Ron led them out of the elevator shaft, and into the dying sunlight beyond.

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, bracing himself as he realized that over a platoon of soldiers now stood between him and the main gate.

He locked eyes on the junior officer that appeared to be in charge as the Possibles tensed behind him, and smiled grimly. "Do you guys really want to do this? You all know this is wrong. You all know you can't stop us. So save yourselves a lot of grief, and just let us pass."

The officer looked torn. The man behind him wearing sergeant's stripes didn't. He lifted his rifle, and started to fire even as a shrill whine sounded overhead.

All eyes went up to see the flying car now hovering just over the men.

"You don't want to know what that thing can do," Ron assured them as he finished dropping the sergeant's rifle to the ground

The man stared at him a moment later, and then lowered his weapon. The sergeant stared bleakly, but the men moved back at Ron's gesture, and the flying car lowered itself to the ground as Ron climbed in after Jim and Tim hopped into the back, moving over to let their mother join them as James Possible took the passenger seat.

"You know," the rocket scientist exclaimed as the car began to ascend as soon as they were all inside. "I think this is the first time I've been in the old Roth since I gave it to Kimberly."

"We've added a few extras since, dad," Jim told him with a grin.

"I've noticed," the man remarked, then looked at Ron. "So, Ronald. What is going on, and is our daughter really alive?"

"Alive, and reasonably well, Dr. P. Right now, we have to keep you that way, though. So I'm taking you someplace safe until we can straighten this mess out."

"Is Kim there," Ann asked quietly.

"No, Mrs. Dr. P," he called her like ever. "For now, we can't risk you being found together. This was all a trap for Kim, and I had to make sure she didn't fall into it. That means, for now we have to keep you hidden, and well away from Kim. For your own safety, as much as hers."

"We've been hearing some pretty strange things, Ronald," James told him. "Why don't you tell us what's going on," he fairly demanded in his 'black hole' tone as the car banked south, and headed for their next destination.

"All right. But you might not believe some of what I'm about to tell you," he admitted. "It gets strange pretty fast."

"It doesn't involve boys? Or show folk, does it," he scowled bleakly.

"No, Dr. P. Not a one. It's weirder than that."

"Weirder than show folk," James blinked.

"Just tell us what's going on," Ann asked from the back seat.

Ron began to talk as the two parents listened, unable to believe some of the things they were hearing.

_**KP**_

"This is Global Justice," Shego sniggered as they peered out of a dark alley after leaving the mini-jet parked on a nearby roof under a stealth cloak.

They were looking across a dimly lit street at a barber shop.

"It's the entrance to a transit tube that leads to the heart of our R&D department," Gemini told them. "That is where we're sure to find Dr. Hall, and the endocrine/endorphin serums that Kim needs."

"I've been doing okay," Kim grumbled. "Why not just go right for……?"

"Says the woman that tried to set fire to our jet because I wouldn't talk to her," Shego grumbled just as irritably.

"And confronting 'Betty' in the heart of GJ would be a stupid idea without access to the brain-switch device she used," Gemini told her flatly. "You should know that."

"Fine. Fine. Doctor first. Then beat the bad guy up, and make her confess."

"Hopefully, we're not beating anyone up," Gemini told her. "Besides, I have an edge," she said, and lifted a wireless communicator to her ear before switching it on. "Agent Du, we're on site."

"Roger, Doppelganger," the two women heard the reply. "Target Two is currently away. Unknown location, unknown motives."

"Acknowledged. We are coming in the south gate."

"I'm clearing security now, Doppelganger."

"Can we trust him," Shego asked, knowing that prig's voice even through Gemini's earpiece.

"Right now, he's the one person we can trust."

"You sure," Kim asked.

"He's my nephew," she said, and glanced around. The moment the street light turned green she nodded. "Now, let's go. We have a two minute window before security scans reactivate."

"The air vents would have been easier," Kim huffed.

"I like skylights."

"We rigged both with gas and laser grids last month."

"No big," Kim huffed, but followed her right to the front door.

"What is it with you," Shego demanded. "Drew said you were like that on that alien ship, too. Do you just not have _any _sense of reality?"

Kim smiled. "I just know what I can do. And I believe in my friends."

"Let's go, ladies," Gemini growled, pausing to do something with his belt. A moment later, the air around him shimmered, and a very convincing Betty Director stood before them in full uniform.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place," Shego demanded, recognizing the holographic overlay she was using as they walked into the building, nodded at two older men who were obviously sentries, and went right to the secret lift she opened, and stepped inside.

The doors closed on them, and then the apparent Betty turned to tell her, "Because if Will hadn't shut down the genetic scanners, the guards would have been on us before we got past the doors."

"Those two old……?"

"Those weren't the guards. They only cut hair. The guards are four high-tech robotic sentries you didn't see."

"_I_ saw them," Kim told her smugly.

"'I saw them,'" Shego parroted.

"I did. The third chair, the two support columns in the back of the room, and the last sink."

"How did you spot them," Betty asked curiously.

"The chair didn't have the right wear patterns. The two columns were obviously not supporting anything, and the sink didn't even have a pipe leading to the wall for drainage. It was obvious."

"Okay. That is clever," Shego admitted.

"Yes. It is," 'Betty' grumbled darkly. Her fears of a more than competent Kimberly on the wrong side of the law was more than justified. If she was still that sharp after all she had experienced, they could not afford to have her turn on them. The cost would be too great.

"What's wrong, Cyclops," Shego grinned as they stepped into the dimly lit hall as she frowned. "Not used to being found out so easily?"

"No. But that isn't what's bothering me. This is the main lab section. At this time of day, the lights should all be on."

Kim glanced at Shego, and they both nodded, both switching from casual to somber demeanors even as the apparent Betty Director watched, and followed.

"Where would Dr. Hall be," Kim asked.

"At this hour, she would be in the genetics lab. Fourth door on the left," she pointed.

"And the serums?"

"They would be on in the pharmacy. Sixth door or the right. It uses an electronic passkey."

"Shego. Check it out. We'll be in the lab."

"Gotcha, Princess. Be back in a sec."

"Let's go," Kim told her, eyes focused, and sweeping the hall even as they moved.

"If this is a trap, get out, and don't look back," Betty told her. "We can't afford for you to be caught."

Kim didn't reply as she approached the door, tapped the lever, and simply snapped the locked door open with a shove of her comet-fueled strength. "That's……impressive."

"Oh, right. You weren't around for the last surprise. It seems I'm using a lot of Team Go's collective powers now. Not just Shego's plasma, and stylish pigmentation," she said with a smirk tossed over her shoulder.

"All of them?"

"Kimberly! Dr. Director? I thought you were gone," the stocky woman slumped in a chair behind a lab table exclaimed.

"I am," Gemini drawled, his voice the same in spite of the hologram. "But the woman you think is Betty Director, isn't."

The dark-haired woman frowned as she rose to her feet. "What are you…..?"

The hologram faded, and the woman gasped. "Sheldon! What are _you_ doing here," she demanded, but made no move to find an alarm.

"I'm not really Sheldon. My brother switched bodies. He's been the one giving orders."

"Well, _now_ things make sense," she nodded, her plump pixyish features screwed up thoughtfully.

"What did she say," Gemini asked her. "Was it about Kimberly?"

"Yes! He had me give him the endocrine serums I developed, and then he _destroyed_ them. Every one of them."

"She's right," Shego appeared in the door just then. "That place is cleaned out. Nothing like the brain juice you mentioned anyway, Cyclops."

"Will you stop calling me…..?"

"Later," Kim cut in. "Dr. Hall, can you make any more…..?"

The woman actually gave her a sympathetic expression. "I'm afraid not. It was created using your own body before we lost it. Without your own genetic structure to use as a foundation, nothing else will work on your new genetics."

"Then……?"

"Oh, don't worry. I still calculate you have a sixty-three percent chance of a successful integration based on the serum levels and training you had already evidenced before Dr. Director…..or whoever that meanie is, ordered us to switch your medicines."

"Okay, this is just getting crazy. It's like the loopy moron wanted Kim to go rogue."

"Or he expected her personality to be subsumed, and thought she could then use the neuro-tech they implanted to still work on her," Gemini told Shego.

"Guess 'she' didn't know everything, then," Shego remarked smugly.

"It didn't work," Amy asked earnestly as she squinted at Kim. "But Drewbie was so sure they would work this time. He used the best shielding he could find."

"Dr. Hall," Kim cut in. You said I still have a sixty-three percent chance of being….okay?"

"Oh, my, yes, sweetie. You just stay calm, and remember who you are, and I'm certain that you will be fine in the end. Brains, in and of themselves, just don't like being altered too radically I have learned."

"Tell me about it," Shego drawled.

"One more thing," Kim asked. "What else did you and Drew to me?"

"I can't really say," she admitted. "Drewbie did most of the work with your brain, and genetic implants. I only did the genetic bonding to create your body in the first place," she admitted. "Oh, and I've been dying to ask. How do you feel? Is everything…..working?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, Amy. Everything's been working fine. Thanks."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Consider it my way of making up for all the trouble I used to cause."

"Cute," Shego huffed. "Just tell me something. You mentioned genetic implants? What implants?"

"Oh, Drew popped up with a last minute idea he wanted to try to give her a better than average chance at survival. He not only added the genetic matrixes for your brothers' powers, he amped them so that, theoretically, she should be even better at using them than they are once she gets used to them."

"No wonder she wants you back," Gemini growled. "You could be literally unstoppable if you get a handle on your full potential, and aren't under anyone's direct control."

"What is it with you people and mind control," Shego demanded.

"Look, if there is no serum, shouldn't we be getting out of here?"

"Absolutely," Shego agreed with Kim.

"One last question, Amy," Gemini asked, practical as ever. "Why did you get locked in here? Where are the rest of the medical teams?"

"I don't know. You…. That is, the other you, led them all away. She tried to make me go, too, but I told her I was supposed to stay in my lab, or my quarters, and I wasn't giving up my parole just to go on a field trip," Amy smiled. "She got quite upset, and locked me in here after that."

"This doesn't sound good," Gemini realized.

"You think," Shego frowned.

"Amy, you should go to the emergency quarters we once talked about. Lock yourself in, and stay there until _I_ give you the all-clear code. All right?"

"All right."

"So, you just believe him just like that," Shego asked as Gemini turned for the door, ready to lead them out.

"Well, I was already afraid something like this was going on," Amy admitted, following them. "I mean, Dr. Betty is quite stern, but she's not a real meanie like that other Dr. Director has been lately."

"Not a meanie," Shego asked, one eye twitching.

"Shego. Shut up," he growled, and they all walked out into the hall, and right into a team of six agents.

_**KP**_

Will frowned as the clocked ticked down, and one of the agents on the south wing noted the time lapse in the unauthorized entry through the barber shop, and the lack of any official check-in since. He stalled the watch commander as long as he could, but then he approved a squad to go down and check out the lab, knowing he could do nothing else.

He waited anxiously as the team leader reported that Dr. Director had supposedly entered the facility, but that no one had seen her as yet. Which was curious, since her last coded communication put her en-route to a hidden location in the South Pacific with orders not to contact her until her return.

Wade would bet his pension that something bad was about to go down. He just didn't know what it was just then. He needed more information. And he needed to know what was going on in the lab.

"Agent Blue? Report."

There was no reply.

"Agent Blue? Anyone?"

He didn't know what the silent meant, but he was pretty sure it was not good. Not good at all.

He just wasn't sure what that meant just then, though, after all else he had learned.

Settling back in his chair, he stared at the intercom, and decided to wait for an official report. Considering who was likely down there, he felt it the wisest course of action.

_**KP**_

"Did you have to hit them so hard?"

"They were aiming weapons at me," Shego grumbled.

"Emmie has a point," Kim drawled as they retreated to the mini-jet at a fast jog.

"You still didn't have to hit them that hard. I'm afraid Douglas may have a broken jaw."

"Anyone that talked like him deserved a broken jaw," Shego huffed. "I mean, _blah_!"

"I have to agree," Kim sniggered. "I cannot believe he told us to 'cease and desist all unlawful conduct.' Who talks like that," she laughed.

Then she paused, and added, "Besides Will, I mean."

Gemini shook his head.

"So, what next," Shego asked when they reached the jet, having fled the top secret headquarters after bulling though the armed men like they were dropping schoolyard bullies. "Plan A just when south, and frankly, if your loopy brother is off playing mad doctor with your brain trust, they could be anywhere."

Kim stood and tapped her chin, and nodded. "I have an idea," she told them.

"Oh, no," Shego groaned, having had her fill of Kim's ideas even before her genetic upgrade. "Princess, I don't think….."

"Well, I _am_ thinking. I'll be right back."

"Kimberly!"

"Kimmie!"

Both women shouted in vain. She had just activated her battle suit's stealth mode, and vanished.

"What are you doing," Shego hissed to the air around her.

There was, for once, no reply.

"Any clues?"

"None," Gemini admitted as he headed for the cockpit. "I would get in the jet, though. I get the feeling that if they do spot her, she'll be coming back in a hurry."

"You think," Shego grumbled, then suddenly smiled. "At least she has to climb in that corner this time," she laughed as she jumped up onto the wing, and climbed into the rear seat to strap herself in where Kim had been sitting earlier.

"And I'm certain we'll hear about it, too," Gemini said as he began warming the jet's engines as he ran the preflight sequences.

"So? What's she going to do? Pout?"

Gemini wisely didn't reply to that one.

_**KP**_

Kim froze as the door opened, and a lean, dark-eyed man in blue stared at her as she ripped open another looked drawer.

"Looking for his," he asked, and held up a small, silver square with two bands attached to it by seemingly fragile wires.

"You found the brain thingy," Kim asked him.

"I was going to have it sent to Dr. Director once I located it, but I'm thinking it's going to be hard to cover up its disappearance after you tore her office apart like this. If the faux Director returns, she's going to know we found it."

"Maybe not," Kim told him, and dropped the device into a small pouch on her equipment belt.

Will's left brow rose in astonishment as he noted the device seemed to have actually shrank to fit that pouch the moment Kim had touched it.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, first I have to make it look good. Then I have to get away."

"Look goooo…..?"

Will work up five hours later with a sore jaw, a headache, and half of the underground headquarters suffering smoke damage. Dr. Director's office, he would learn, was the heart of an inferno that had consumed literally everything in and around it.

His aunt was going to kill him!

_**KP**_

"Oh, no," Shego hisses as the two waiting atop the building in the idling mini-jet suddenly noticed a large, dark cloud of smoke rise over the barber shop. "Kimmie."

"Whatever happened, she didn't lose control," Gemini said grimly.

"How can you tell?"

"The smoke is the wrong color," s/he shot back as she checked the controls, ready for an immediate lift-off. "And the energy scans aren't showing anything out of the ordinary."

"Hey," Shego heard just then as the faint weight of the invisible newcomer bounced on the port wing. "You took my seat."

"My seat now, Pumpkin," Shego smirked sardonically as Kim eyed her for all of two seconds, and then dropped right into her lap.

"Hey, you loopy nut job!"

"Hold on," Gemini shouted. "I think it's time to go," she said as she noted no less than forty heat signatures headed not for her burning headquarters, but for their location. Someone must have been on the ball, and noticed the idling mini-jet in spite of their own passive stealth mode.

"Get off me," Shego huffed.

"As if! I know," Kim grinned at her over her shoulder even as she began to shrink down until she was less than a foot tall.

"You know, I could just……!"

Shego gasped as the doll-like Kim she had started to pick up by one arm suddenly gained enough weight to not only make her drop her, but she felt as if she almost crushed her legs doing it.

"Behave, or I'll spank you," the diminutive Kimberly wagged a tiny finger in her face as she turned, and settled down atop her left thigh again.

"You and what army….?"

Kim's knowing expression made her shut up as her green features flickered with an unmistakable reddish tint for a moment, but no copies appeared.

"Never mind," she muttered darkly.

"Smart girl."

"_Woman_. Thank you."

Gemini only groaned at their antics, and wondered why it was the pair hadn't killed each other yet if this was anything close to their usual manner.

Even as she rose high into the sky, banking first right, then left, then reversing their course to lay an impossibly random trail for any pursuit that might try to triangulate their flight path, she then turned her attention to the bickering pair behind her.

"Will one of you pretend to be mature enough long enough to tell me if there is a real plan involved in all that chaos you left behind, Possible," he snapped.

"Of course. In fact, I got a bonus. Will found the brain switch thingy. I brought it along in case we find your real body along the way."

"If that is the bonus, what did you go after," Shego asked before Gemini could.

The tiny Kim held up a small, metal wafer. "I snatched Bets' hard drive from her duty files. If our fake is up to anything, I'm betting she was smug enough to think it was safe to hide it in plain sight."

"You stole Global Justice property," Gemini demanded curtly. "And what was with the fireworks? You had stealth….!"

"First of all, duh," Kim smirked.

"I'm proud of you," Shego beamed, and patted her small head. "_Little_ girl."

Kim's expression promised retribution. Shego could care less.

"Second, how else were we going to find out what she was up to out there," Kim demanded.

"And the fire," Gemini asked.

"Well, since Will gave me the brain machine, and I kind of trashed the office, I had to make it look good, and keep the other Director from thinking he was involved. So I decked him, and torched all the inner offices."

"You what," Gemini gasped.

"Oh, I've been wanting to deck him for ages," Shego laughed.

"And you needed to redecorate anyway," Kim added cheerfully.

"Says the girl that still thinks cargo pants are a fashion statement."

"I like the comfort."

"Oh, please. Nothing beats a nice, snug pleather…."

"Yeah, right. Ron likes my….."

Now Kim frowned, and fell silent.

Shego looked down at her, seeing the dark expression on her face, and nodded. "Hang in there, Kimmie," she told her quietly. "We're not done yet."

"So, what's on the hard drive," Gemini finally asked, his tone suggesting he was pretty angry himself, but somehow managing to keep control of his temper. Which was something the real Gemini never could have done. If that didn't tip off someone, nothing would. Because the real Betty was infamous as an ice queen, Shego knew. Yet surely her people had to notice she was way around the bend lately?

"I haven't had time to look at it. I thought I'd call Wade when we got someplace….."

"Oh, no. Your busybody has enough fingers in our business as it is," Gemini growled.

"We both know if there's something to find, he'll find it faster and easier than anyone else. Besides, you know you can trust him. And this would go a long way to making us both trust you again," she added with just a faint tinge of bitterness in her tone.

"Fine," Gemini scowled unseen in his seat. "Call him. But make it quick. We can't keep flying without direction before someone picks us up in spite of our stealth mode."

Kim smirked, and pulled out a doll-sized Kimmunicator, and powered it up for the first time in a while.

"Wade," she grinned at the stunned features of the young man taking in the obvious size of his transformed friend in relation to Shego's larger body.

"Kim," he almost choked.

"No big, Wade. Now, listen, I'm transmitting some top secret stuff your way. See if you decipher it, and find out what Betty is up to out there. And, 411, Betty is a fake. Her brother used Drakken's brain switcher to take over her life, and GJ. He's the one behind this whole mess."

"Suddenly, things are making sense," the young man said grimly as Kim plugged in the small hard drive to her Kimmunicator, and fed him the information.

"Just be quick, Wade. Something tells me time is of the essence here."

"You got it, Kim. And, Kim? I'm glad you're okay," the dusty teen genius beamed before the screen went dark again.

"Thanks, Wade," she murmured quietly as she put the device away.

"You okay, Kimmie?"

Kim didn't even look up as she growled, "I just really want to hurt someone right now. _Really_," she growled almost savagely as a faint, green fluttering swelled around her.

"Calm down," Shego reminded her.

"I know. I know. And welcome to my world."

"Just tell me one thing."

"If I can," she agreed.

"Knowing how….hard this is to control. _How_ did you keep from killing Drakken all this time?"

Even Gemini was caught by surprise at Shego's burst of laughter.

_**KP**_

"This is your hideout," Jim and Tim asked as the Possibles followed Ron into the back of the building they approached just after dark to mask their presence.

"Trust me," Ron told him. "We're very good at hiding even these days," he told them.

"Indeed," a lean, smiling figure in black appeared in the hall as Ron led the four fugitives toward a certain door.

"Rabbi Katz," Ron greeted him. "I was hoping you would still be here. Are my folks….?"

"They and Hanna are in our secret sanctuary waiting for the all clear, Ronald. Am I to take it that you aren't ready to do that yet?"

"I'm afraid not. In fact, I need to drop the Possibles with you, and get back to Kim…."

"Kimberly's alive?"

"Yes, and it's complicated. But I have to go. Can you put them up until Kim and I straighten this out? Somehow?"

"Of course, Ronald. In fact, I'm sure your parents would be grateful for the company since we can't too well visit them as much as they might like with the authorities snooping around," the older man smiled, and gestured for James and Anne to follow him. "Just be careful."

"Always, Rabbi Katz. Tell the folks I'm okay, and doing what I can to fix this."

"Hold on, boys," James said when the twins started to follow Ron. "Where do you think you're going?"

"C'mon, dad. We're helping," Jim protested.

"Tell him, Ron," Tim insisted.

"They are, Dr. P. And they helped get us this far. I have to admit, we might need them again before this is over. We still don't know why Dr. Director is doing this, or why they turned Kim into….well, a Shego clone."

"Just be careful, boys," Ann told them, and moved to hug them both, prompting immediate, and expected groans of protest.

"And, remember," James told them. "Anything…."

"Is possible….."

"For a Possible," the twins finished with wide grins.

"GJ is not going to know what hit them," Jim smiled darkly.

"Hoo-shaaa!"

"Boys," James cut in. "No declaring war on international peace-keeping forces."

"But, dad," they both complained. "They attacked us first!"

"Oh. Right. In that case….. Go get 'em, boys," he said, giving a thumb's up.

Both boys rolled their eyes, and then headed back for the exit.

"Don't worry," Ron told them. "I'll keep an eye on them."

"Ron," Ann told him, making him pause again. "Tell Kim we miss her. And love her, no matter what happened to her."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Dr. P."

Then he was gone.

"This way, folks," the rabbi smiled as he led them to a door that wasn't a door that still opened on a secret room large enough to house fifty people. Just now, only three people occupied it, though.

"James! Ann," Mrs. Stoppable cried. "Please tell me you know what is going on this time? We have police and federal agents hunting us, and…..!"

"You'd better sit down," Ann told them as Hana only glanced around, as if the young girl were ensuring everything were really all right. "Because you're never going to believe this one."

_**KP**_

"You're never going to believe this one, KP," Wade told her as they stood on a beach somewhere in the Pacific where Gemini had finally landed to conserve fuel, and lay low while they waited on the genius to come up with something they could use.

That, and Gemini really needed to get the pair of bickering children out of her rear seat before one or both of them went ballistic. Literally.

"Just sitch us, Wade," the now restored Kim told him as Gemini pointedly said nothing about her ability to shrink herself, or objects she touched without any effort. Even Mego couldn't do the latter, and Shego was secretly hoping to flaunt that in her annoying brother's face sometime soon.

"Well, your guess was right on. There's a secret WEE base at the coordinates I tracked by backlogging the GJ transport Dr. Director….the other Dr. Director used. 'She' must be planning on trying to recreate more Shego clones under his control. But something else I found is equally worrying."

"How much worse could it be," Shego demanded huffily, hating the idea anyone was cloning her for any reason.

"I found a mention of something called _Operation Overlord_."

"That's not an authorized Global Justice program," Gemini sputtered.

"Obviously," Wade retorted, and looked back to Kim. "Kim, they're going to try to tap and drain Ron's mystical monkey power. Gemini, the real one, obviously figured out that Ron's Ron Factor is, and thinks he can steal it from him to add to his own personal power. To be honest, I think he's expecting Ron to come crashing in anytime, and the whole base is a trap for him."

"Which means he's more than likely ready for us," Shego realized.

"Wanna bet," Kim smiled as she looked up.

"Stoppable," Shego nodded at him as the monkey master climbed out of the Roth after the small car settled to the ground to spill him, and the twins out.

"Tweebs," Kim smiled warmly. "Are mom and dad….?"

"Safe and sound. But we might have cost the taxpayers and the military a few hundred thousand in damages," Jim grinned.

"Give or take," Tim added with too happy an expression.

"You're raising super villains here," Shego laughed. "You know that, don't you?"

"Oh, please," Jim huffed.

"As if we would aim that low," Tim retorted.

Gemini eyed them both thoughtfully as Kim only laughed.

"So, what's going on," Ron asked, "And why is Gemini standing here acting like he's part of this mission?"

"Because she is."

"Uh, Kim, don't you mean…."

"Say hello to Dr. Director, boys," Shego cut in. "Short version. Gemini. Drakken's brain switch machine. Instant imposters."

"Man," Ron grumbled. "See, I knew we should have destroyed that second machine when we found it. But you just had to let your boys keep it for study," he turned to glare at Gemini, readily accepting he was who they claimed. It was one of the less unbelievable things that had happened to them over the years.

"Ron. Focus," Kim snapped. "We're probably headed right into a trap, and Gemini has some kind of plan to try to steal your monkey powers."

Ron smiled coldly. "Oh, really?"

"Sounds like a challenge," the twins grinned.

"Actually, I'm guessing it's a trap-trap," Ron told them.

"Of course," Jim snapped his fingers. He can't be dumb enough to think we wouldn't figure some of this out before now."

"So he set the whole thing up to make us think it's a trap."

"When it's really a trap-trap," Jim concluded.

Kim giggled at Shego and Gemini's expression as she asked, "And how long have you been brainstorming with Ron lately, guys?"

"Had to do something while you were off at college," the boys grinned. "So, what's the plan?"

"What plan," Shego sputtered. "I say we just break in, and break everything. And everyone."

"Works for me," the twins nodded.

"Do I get to be I the distraction again," the now more competent Ron asked teasingly as he smiled at Kim.

"Are you kidding," Gemini sputtered. "We need to figure out what he…she's really up to out there. We need to plan for….."

"Nah," five voices drawled, and headed for the Roth.

"That's not any fun," Kim told her. "We're doing this _our_ way."

"Coming," Shego asked as she followed them to the car.

"I can't just leave my jet……"

Kim walked back over, touched the wing, and a moment later handed Gemini a mini-jet the size of a toy.

"Coming now," she asked smugly.

Gemini frowned, but followed them to the car as Ron took the wheel again, leaving her the passenger seat as the four others squeezed into the back. Which wasn't that hard as three outraged voices bellowed, "Kim!" as she looked back to see Kim sitting comfortably in the middle with three very much reduced companions on either side of her.

"Well? Are we going?"

Ron wisely started the engine without comment.

"You are _so_ going to pay for this one," the fuming boys half their original size told her gruffly.

"Count on it," an equally reduced Shego added as the Roth rose into the air.

Kim only snorted, "As if."

"Could this get any worse," Gemini asked himself as they headed for her twin's secret base.

_To Be Continued….._


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

_**Kim Possible - Force of Justice**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 9:**

The small, unlikely vehicle circled the floating base in the middle of the ocean twice before it began to descend. The base was right where the coordinates had indicated.

Once again, it was a huge dome that looked as if it had simply risen up out of the sea. Gemini realized his sibling was anything if not consistent. For an 'evil mastermind,' s/he long felt he was rather two-dimensional in his approach to things. No wonder WEE remained more annoying than a real threat to the world.

"I don't see a way in," Jim said as he pressed his face to the window on his side.

"I know the way," Gemini told them. "Ron, go down low, and approach from the east side. There will be a small hatch just under the support beam there."

"How can you be sure," Shego asked grumpily with her arms crossed, still only half her former size as Kim smiled happily beside her.

"Because it's always there," he told her. "My sibling is strikingly unoriginal in his approach to anything. It's why he's always been so easy to beat."

"I don't know," Tim remarked. "The whole cloning Kim as a super agent seems pretty fresh to me."

"That was my idea," Gemini/Betty spat.

"Oh," the twins blinked, sharing an expression meant only for themselves.

"And the kidnapping us to use us for evil?"

"That's his," Gemini told Shego. "You don't want to know how many world leaders, or scientists I've had to debrief, or deprogram after he's gotten his hooks into them."

"Funny, I never heard of him doing anything like that," Kim frowned.

"I keep it in-house. He may be annoying, but he's still family," the one-eyed agent told her.

No one said anything to that.

"Aquatic mode," Ron said as the car hovered just over the water, and slowly approached the massive support beam Gemini had indicated. "And, look. A hatch right behind it."

"She shoots…."

"She scores," Jim finished for Tim.

"Or is it he," Tim asked curiously.

"Never mind. Just make us big again, Possible. We've got butt to kick."

"Where's the brain thingy," Ron asked.

"Here," Gemini said, holding it up. "And remember, save the butt-kicking until _after_ I've got my body back."

"We'll see what we can do," Shego smiled less than sincerely as Kim's touch quickly restored her to her normal size.

"Hey, what about us," Jim and Tim protested in tandem.

"Actually, I have an idea for you two," Kim smiled.

Neither sibling liked the way their resurrected sister smiled at them.

"Uh-oh," they said in stereo as she reached for them.

_**KP**_

"Through here," Gemini pointed. "His operations center will be there."

"What about the labs?"

"That way," he pointed after Kim asked the question.

"And power and engineering," Ron asked.

"That way."

"Which leaves barracks that way," Ron murmured, eyeing the last corridor he glanced down.

"Right," Gemini nodded.

"So, what's the plan," Tim asked in a very small voice.

"And why make us so little," Jim demanded in a huff from Ron's vest pocket on his ninja uniform.

"Two reasons. Without Rufus, you two might be able to get the job done in case we need someone his size."

"And two," Jim asked as Tim only glared at her, muttering something about rodents.

"Because I wanted to," she beamed at her brother, patting his tiny head.

"Remember the plan," Gemini cut in. "Kim, you have to take out the lab, and get all the scientists out. Ron….."

"We take out main power, and put a hurt on any backup systems we come across, while keeping the backups from backing up."

"Uh, riiight," the true head of GJ nodded.

"Why do I have to go to the lab? If Gemini, the real one, is in ops, I should….."

"And risk finding out he has some way to still control, _or_ neutralize you," Gemini demanded.

"Cyclops is right, Kimmie," Shego told her somberly. "We don't know what else he or Drew did to you. Let's not find out the hard way when you're still not in complete control of your own abilities."

Kim frowned, but Shego cut her off.

"Stopping him comes first, Princess. If you were thinking straight, you'd know that."

"I know that. It's my plan, remember?"

"Which is a good one. But we can't risk you facing Sheldon until we know he can't still influence or hurt you," Gemini cut in. "Now, let's move before….."

"They notice us," the twins asked as the lighting turned bright red, and a shrill klaxxon began to wail.

"Doy," Shego groaned, clamping hands over her ears. "All he needs now is….."

"_Intruder alert. Sector five. Intruder alert_," a computerized voice declared blandly.

"Never mind," Shego drawled, and turned down the corridor with Gemini. "Let's go shut that freak down."

"I'll be right behind you," Kim told them, and headed off down the corridor toward the lab.

"Ah, isn't the engine room that way," Jim pointed with a small finger as Ron turned toward the crews' quarters.

"Do you want half the henchmen in here dogging our steps while we try to work," he asked, starting to turn a bright blue as his eyes narrowed as he eyed a certain beam a few feet down that last corridor.

"Not really," both boys agreed even as doors opened, and men in red began to spill out.

"Get back," Ron shouted even as he launched himself at the first beam, driving a hard kick into seemingly unyielding steel. The beam buckled, and the plating overhead sagged dangerously as the voice now droned, "_Caution. Structural integrity compromised_," just before a second kick to a second beam brought down the roof, and cut off the goons approach.

"Now we go play _boom_,'" Ron told the twins.

_**KP**_

Kim was still complaining when she stepped into the lab where nine scientists were working over what looked like a glass coffin. Around them, four men in red with weapons dangling from their shoulder straps turned to gape.

The four henchmen stared at her as she smiled wickedly, and declared, "Oh, goody. I do get to play."

"We give up," the first man declared, flinging his weapon aside, and throwing his hands up without hesitation.

All three men behind him mirrored his action.

Kim glowered about cheap henchmen without certain vital portions of the usual anatomy as she walked over to look into the glass coffin. Inside the container was a young, green male that was obviously a clone that didn't share her DNA. She looked at the scientists, asking, "Is he alive?"

"N-N-Not yet," one man shook his head quickly.

"His brain wasn't even…..vitalized, since…. What are you doing," the scientist asked as her hands began to glow.

"Trust me, I'm doing him a favor," she said, and using her plasma, ripped at the cables, tubes, and wires leading into the glass container before she turned set to smashing any of the equipment around her. She paused when she realized all the men were still standing there watching her.

"You really should be getting out of here. We're sinking this thing, and everything in it very soon."

Every man there turned and bolted as Kim smashed a glowing fist into a computer that looked important even as the lights began to flicker ominously.

Pausing to eye the devastation she had just caused, she looked down into the green face behind that glass panel, and shook her head. "Trust me. I'm saving you a _lot _of grief," she told him, and then headed out of the lab after a few plasma bursts that quickly set fire to anything and everything flammable around her.

"Now for some real fun," she smiled as she ran back the way she had come.

_**KP**_

"Gemini! Or should I call you….Elizabeth," the apparent Dr. Betty Director smirked as she jumped up when the pair ran daringly into her main control room just moments after the alarm had gone off. "I should have known."

"That you'd get your scrawny ass kicked for screwing with me and Kimmie's genes? Definitely," Shego declared, every henchman there shrinking away from her when her hands lit up with bright green energies.

Betty only smirked, "Sometimes, my dear, I think there is more there than either of you care to admit."

"Just give up now, Sheldon," Gemini shouted at his sibling. "This doesn't have to be this way."

"Oh, but it does. You think this is still about you and that band of spineless miscreants you lead? Ha! I control them all now. But very soon, I'll control the entire world with the power I'll possess once I put my brain in….."

The lights began flickering ominously even as she stopped to frown.

"Do I even have to guess," she sighed, and looked at the gaping henchmen. "Well? Get them," she shouted as the men only then moved to attack. Most of them going for Gemini even as 'Betty' shouted, "But don't hurt my body. I might still want it later!"

"I've got something you need," Betty spat, and fired a stun missile at her.

"Drat, I knew I should have disconnected those cybernetic connections before I left you."

"Face it, Sheldon," Gemini hissed as Betty jerked, fell back, and landed on her backside as Gemini turned to just glare at the men, and they turned and bolted. "I've always been better than you."

Shego, meanwhile, had to pound her way through the men who kept trying to attack her in spite of her plasma she kept flinging at them.

"_Emergency_," the computer declared as Gemini slid the first band over the dazed Betty's head, and then put one over his.

"No, it can't end like this," Betty tried weakly to rise.

"Shego," Gemini shouted as his finger was poised over the switch. "Get ready to detain the real Gemini," he told her as she fought her way through men who simply didn't have much chance against her at the best of times.

"With pleasure," she quipped, turning to eye the pair as a faint, golden glow surrounded them for a moment before the one-eyed man fell on his face beside Betty. She turned to elbow one of the men still standing, and then drove a hard fist into the face of another.

"And I thought Doc's henchmen were out of shape," she drawled as she watched the last fall. "At least they know when to run, though."

Gemini recovered first, slowly sitting up, and looking around with an expression that might scare children.

Shego only smiled.

"I'm so going to enjoy this," she smiled as the man's scowl faded as two green fists rose before him.

"What'd I miss," a voice chirped as Kim ran into the chamber just then.

Betty groaned, just starting to come around as Gemini smirked as he fixed his eye on Kim who tracked the room, and only then spotted him.

"Didn't you leave anything for me," she demanded of Shego.

"Damn it, Princess. You just never listen."

"Of course I listen. I heard every word you just said," she shot back.

"Enough," Gemini declared smugly as he rose to his feet, flinging the portable brain switcher from his head in disgust as he eyed the two women facing each other instead of him.

Both turned to glare at him.

"Agent Possible," he barked. "Override Alpha, Alpha, Alpha. Now, come to me," he smiled coldly.

"Kim," Shego gasped as Kim stiffened, and walked toward him without arguing. "No!"

_**KP**_

"Done," Jim told Ron as they rejoined him in the middle of the smoking, loudly humming room that was full of flashing lights, venting steam, and stray sparks just then. "This place is going down in less than twenty minutes."

"More like ten," Tim told him as their efforts combined with Ron's experience soon had everyting coming apart. Literally.

"Let's not hang around to find out," Ron told them, scooping up the two small boys he returned to his vest before they paused to rouse the one unconscious tech left behind when the rest of the technicians and henchmen fled at the sight of him tearing into the heavy, steel door with glowing, blue fingers. They had seen enough in their world to know that he was not the kind of buffoon you faced down any longer.

So they bolted.

"Agreed," the twins shouted as Ron headed back the way they had come, the tech heading down another corridor that likely led to some means of escape.

He reached the hatch in good time, looked out, but saw only the floating Roth still where they left it with no occupants.

He groaned.

"KP," he guessed as a sudden jolt shook the entire complex.

"You think," Jim asked sardonically.

"I thought we were in charge of demolition," Tim complained.

"Let's just find them," Ron shouted. "This place isn't going to last long like this," he reminded them as another jolt shook the entire structure.

They ran into the control room even as a blast of fiery, green energy slammed into the wall near a very frantic Gemini who was cradling a melted cybernetic hand as he ran for new cover.

"Come back here," Kim demanded, the exploding plasma impacting harmlessly on a far wall.

"Kimmie, damn it, calm down," Shego shouted, racing after herself.

Betty was just getting to her feet as Ron caught sight of her.

"Do I want to know?"

Betty looked around at the devastation made by Kim's rampage, and shook her head.

"Guys," Tim spoke up.

"The clock is still ticking," Jim finished even as they almost lost their footing as Kim's fist suddenly smashed into a wall after Gemini just managed to duck the blow.

"She's going to kill him," Betty realized as she shook off the last of her lethargy.

"She's going to kill all of us," Ron told her. "This thing isn't far from sinking like a rock."

"Damn it, Princess," Shego howled, ducking a bolt of plasma inadvertently shot her way when Gemini ran past her. "Don't make me whip your skinny backside again!"

"As if," she shouted back.

She had faked compliance when Gemini had pulled that mind-control thingy on her, and walked right up to him. He obvioulsy didn't know that she had fried every piece of installed cybernetic hardware in her body when she had first gainted consciousness, and lost control of her plasma. When he ordered her to take out Shego, she simply grabbed the cybernetic hand he was using to point at the green-skinned felon, and melted it in a grip as strong as it was hot.

Then she began to pound on him, getting angrier with every blow until the man wisely ran for his life when her punches began to warp metal if he had not ducked them.

Shego clotheslined her when she ran past after the one-eyed moron, and shouted, "Ron, get the fruitcake. I've got Kimmie."

Kim looked up at her, and for a moment it seemed she might just attack her. Then she focused on the hand Shego held out to her, and Shego asked, "You really wanna stay here and chase that loopy bastard around while this place goes down? Or do you want to get out of here?"

"Fine. Fine. I'm all right," she said, rising with her help, and taking a deep breath as Betty walked over to cuff a very nonresistant Gemini who looked more than a little afraid of his creation just then.

Another shudder shook the lair, and this time no one had done anything.

"I think it's past time to go," Ron told them authoritatively.

"We won't all fit in the Roth," Shego said, looking at Gemini.

"Yes, we will," Kim smiled tightly.

"Don't even think about it, Possible," Shego growled as they all ran for the hatch. Even Gemini was smart enough not to resist.

Just before they jumped into the water, Kim grabbed him by his collar, and was almost instantly dangling from her hand as he was shrank down the size of a doll, and handed to Betty.

"Oh, now this is almost ironic," Betty stared at him before shoving him into a utility pocket on her uniform coverall. "Hold your breath, Sheldon," she advised him as he clutched the top of her pocket. "We're going for a swim."

Ten minutes later, they were powering away from the sinking lair as dozens of escape pods floated in the sea around the crumbling hideout. Betty, in the front seat, reached for the communications panel to advise Global Justice that pickup and cleanup was required even as Ron lifted the car into the air. Below them, the last of the henchmen were simply abandoning the lair to swim away. By then, the escape pods were already gone.

"How about calling the army and the feds off our families, too," Betty was asked by Ron.

"Damn right," Kim agreed.

Beside her, Shego remained her own size. The boys were sitting in the middle of the seat with Gemini, all of them still the size of dolls. None of them very happy about it.

"I'll handle everything once we get back to headquarters. It'll be good to get back to my office, and back to work."

"About your office," Kim suddenly blushed as she recalled how she had left the office.

_**KP**_

"Kimmie," Ann Possible stared at the lithe, pale green woman standing before her with thick, red hair flowing over her shoulders in confusion.

"Hey, Dr. P," Ron smiled as he appeared in the door to the secret room with her. "Look who I found."

"Yeah, mom. It's me," Kim smiled as her mother engulfed her in her arms. "Thank God you're okay."

"What am I, chopped liver," Shego complained as she pushed past Ron.

"Down, girl," Kim laughed. Behind Shego came Jim and Tim, once more restored to full size after dropping Gemini in a Global Justice holding cell, and making a few calls to get the authorities to back off on their hunt for certain persons, and their families.

"Don't worry, mom," Kim told her as she stepped back from her hug, and let the twins hug her as James Possible looked over from a chess game he was playing with Ron's father. "It's almost all over. At least, the running and hiding part is done. We have a few lose ends to tie up, but you guys can go home now."

"So, you're you," Ann Possible asked Betty after she turned from hugging her sons. "The real you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks to your very remarkable daughter."

"You will be able to…..?"

Betty's expression sobered when Ann gestured helplessly at Kim.

"Mom, this is me now. The new and improved model."

"I wouldn't necessarily say improved."

"Shego," Ron murmured, then pointedly stepped between the women. "This is a synagogue. A sanctuary. Not a dojo."

"I should say not," the smiling rabbi appeared just then. "Did I hear right, Ronald," he asked. "Did you settle things so you aren't being hunted again?"

"Yes, Rabbi Katz, and thanks for taking care of our folks," he added as he blushed when his own mother appeared out of the kitchen to hug him after she realized she was hearing his voice.

"I helped," Hana informed him smugly.

"I know you did, squirt," he told her, rubbing the dark head. "Oh, and Yori says hi."

Hana beamed at that. Her summers at 'camp' were her most enjoyable moments as she wasn't all that fond of school. Just like her brother, she favored being out and about to sitting in a tiny room all day listening to teachers drone on and on.

"What else do you have to do," Ron's father asked as he looked up from putting James in check. The rocket scientist frowned, and eyed the board even as he spared a glance for the group near the door.

"Kim still needs some serious training at Yam…. Ah, a special school," Ron pointed out. "She is prone to losing her temper without warning, and control of her new powers, too."

Kim blushed green as her mother eyed her, and shook her head. "I'm not that bad," she complained.

"You almost took off Gemini's head, and ignored a sinking lair to chase him around the place," Betty pointed out evenly.

"He pissed me off," she glowered.

"Kimberly Anne Possible," James drawled. "Language, young lady. Oh, and checkmate," he told Mr. Stoppable.

The actuary gaped at the board, unable to believe he had not seen that last move coming. "How do you do that," he exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Well, I use a quantum formula I adapted to…."

"Dad."

"Don't," Jim cut him off when Tim only shook his head.

"Aha, so it's mathematical," Mr. Stoppable smiled, his eyes glittering with excitement.

Both boys groaned.

"Listen, mom. I…. I just came by to let you know you're in the clear, and we're all fine. And to drop off the tweebs," she added.

Both boys glared at her when they looked her way again.

"So, where is this school," James asked.

"Japan," she sighed, "But first we're going to look up Dr. Drakken, and make sure that is one loose-end that stays tied this time."

"So, he really did survive," James remarked as he crossed the room to stand with the others.

"Yeah, he's like a cockroach that way," Shego grumbled, feeling very out of place in the synagogue with these people.

"A blue cockroach," Kim agreed.

"Well, just don't forget you're still our daughter, Kimmie-cub. And you always will be."

"Thanks, dad," she rasped suspiciously as he hugged her.

"And I'll be wanting to hear a lot more in the way of explanations of this matter, Ms. Director," James turned to scowl at Betty. Then he squinted, and asked, "You are the real one now? Aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded curtly. "And don't worry, I'm having all those brain-switch machines still in existence destroyed."

"Better late than never," Ron mused with a tight smile.

Betty said nothing to that.

"Well, we'd better get going. Things to do. People to find. That sort of thing."

Another round of tearful hugging, and they headed out again, leaving the twins with their parents as Kim, Ron, Shego, and Betty headed for the Roth.

"You even think of shrinking me," Shego hissed as they settled in the back seat.

"We have room now," Kim replied innocently. "Besides, just think of how you can gloat to Mego over how I found a way to use his power he never did."

Shego grinned at that one as Ron and Betty rolled their eyes as Ron once more started the car.

_**KP**_

Dr. Drakken gaped at the warped, smoldering steel that had been his door as two figures stepped out of the dust and smoke before he spotted green eyes that shimmered brightly as an almost eerily familiar voice crooned, "Knock, knock, blue-boy."

"Shego," he stared as the woman stepped forward. "Why are you with the buffoon?"

"Try again," the green-skinned woman smiled as Ron stepped up behind her, his own hazel eyes faintly flickering with blue energies as he realized this woman had flowing red hair rather than black.

"Oh, it's you. I thought Shego might have….. Meh. Never mind. She'll be along. She always is," he said confidently.

"About that, Doc," a sardonic voice drawled from behind him.

He spun around, staring at the woman who was more familiar than the reborn heroine. "Shego! I knew you'd be back. Well? Don't just stand there. Get her," he pointed. "I'm right in the middle of....."

Then he noticed a familiar woman in blue was standing beside Shego with her arms crossed, and a genuinely grim expression on her face.

"As I was saying. About that, Dr. D," Shego sighed as Betty remained silent. Shego only walk over to lean against the counter near where he was working. "Princess and I had a little chat recently. You want me to go back to stealing, and do a bit of general villainy. Bets wants Kimmie over there to be the robotic clone of justice. Frankly, we're both just really tired of it all. I mean we do the same old tired song and dance time and again. Greatest plan ever, yada, yada, yada. Cue the hero, and then the same old exploding lair. We're all getting a bit old for that routine. I mean, seriously. Even Hego wised up and retired last year."

"But….Shego," he actually pouted as Ron and Kim walked over to stand in front of him, and he belatedly realized Dr. Director had moved so that the four had him completely boxed. "It's what we do!"

"What we _did_, Dr. D. I mean, jeez. They were going to execute us! I mean, they tried. If we weren't who and what we are, we'd both be dead and gone right now. Doesn't that give you a clue? Because next time, Blueboy, it might not be an electric chair. Or a freezer. It might be a rope. Or a bullet. Gah! I've even heard they're building a super-max on the moon. The _moon_, for God's sake!"

"Meh. That would make escape a trifle difficult. And I'm not very fond of executions. Especially mine."

"That's why I am here to offer you another alternative," Betty told him.

"Another….alternative?"

"Yes. First, you tell us everything you did to Kim's cloned body and brain. Then I will sponsor you in a secret research facility under our authority. You will not be Dr. Drakken. Or Drew Lipski. Dr. Janus, however, is a legitimate cover, and you could live out your life doing good for a change."

"Can I think about it?"

"Or you go to the moon, and spent nineteen life sentences in deep freeze," Kim snapped impatiently, slamming a fist down on the steel table between them hard enough to bend it badly inward.

"I think I like that first option," Drakken quickly decided.

"Smart man," Ron drawled.

"So, give, Dr. D," Shego nodded when he glanced her way as if still looking for help from her direction.

"Because I would really like to know," Kim told him, shaking a suddenly glowing fist in his face.

"Meh. You're as bad as Shego now," he grumbled. "It's a good thing I didn't make you completely evil like that shortsighted moron Gemini wanted."

"Wait. You knew," Ron exclaimed.

"You knew it was my brother before this started?"

"Please. I am a genius. It was child's play to detect the personality inconsistencies, and behavioral abnormalities that tipped off anyone with eyes to his charade. You had to be a moron not to notice."

The trio said nothing as they shared a quick glance.

"So, Doc," Shego cut in. "You _didn't_ make her pure evil when you had the chance?"

"Meh, I'm an evil genius, not insane. Even I realized a truly evil Kim Possible would be impossible to control. And even harder to stop. Just look at the trouble we had with the buffoon when he crossed over," Drew stated reasonably.

"Are you saying….."

He smirked at Shego and said, "Even I realized a genuinely evil Kim Possible would be the world's most dangerous woman. I would have to be genuinely _mad_ to turn someone like that loose if I couldn't control her," he smirked.

"So…..? You did all this….on purpose?"

He nodded at Ron. "Exactly," the blue-skinned scientist grinned smugly. "By balancing Shego's evil genetics with Kim Possible's own innate….meh, goodness, I then added the less outstanding natures of Team Go's genetics and personalities innate in their own genetic matrix, creating a unique Kim Possible that was more…..human. _Not_ so goody-goody," he grimaced. "And hopefully not so likely to run out and save the world. Or stop me every time I……"

"You…..screwed…..with…._my_…..life," Kim growled, and walked toward him with clenched fists.

Glowing clenched fists.

"Oh, snap. Look. I did you a favor. I really did," he protested as tore the table between in half using her strength and plasma, holding up his hands in surrender as she stalked toward him. "I mean, think about it. If Global Justice or Gemini had their way, you'd be a good little Kim-bot right now, bowing and scraping to whoever held the reins while you handed them whatever they wanted. Is that what you would have preferred?"

"He's got you there, Kimmie," Shego said blandly, neither of them pointing out that while Gemini had exploited the plan, the idea had come from the real Betty in the first place. "Even I chose to be what I am. How about you? Ball's in your court now, as they say. What are you going to choose?"

She dropped her hands, her anger fading as the comet-powered glow faded, too when she looked back at Ron. "I….don't know," she said, and turned to walk out of the lab, leaving all three of them standing silent behind her.

"Kim," Ron called just before she reached the shattered doors, loping over to join her.

"I have to think, Ron. Go home. Take care of everyone. 'Kay? I just…..have to think."

"Kim, you should go…."

"I know where I have to go," she told him, and she vanished outside as easily as any Yamanouchi ninja before anyone could think to follow her.

"Well, that went well," Shego sighed as she came up behind him.

Ron glanced back at her. "What about her training? Where do you think she is going now?"

"Honestly? She already knows almost everything I do, and she can use it, too. The question is….. Will she," Shego asked him pointedly.

Ron nodded, then looked around. "All right. We'll let her do what she wants for now," he nodded. "But remember this, Shego. You're still under oath to Yamanouchi. If we call….."

"Yammi-whozit," Drew frowned.

Naturally, they both ignored him as Betty listened to them with genuine interest.

"I know, monkey-boy. I know. Don't worry, I'll be laying low. I'm not fond of popsicles, or moonscapes," she stated pointedly as she glanced back at Betty.

"Moon-what," Drew echoed.

Ron only nodded again before he turned to go. "And, Shego," he added as he reached the door himself. "Thank you. We couldn't have made it without you. In my book, you're still a hero."

"She's a _what_," Drew squeaked in horror.

Shego rolled her eyes, and shook her head as Ron disappeared. Soon after, the sound of the Roth's turbines sounded, and then the car was roaring away, and she was standing alone in the wrecked lab with her old employer.

"You know, Drew," she sighed. "You made the right decision. I don't know about you, but I've had enough excitement lately to last me ten lifetimes," she told him earnestly.

"But….Shego? You? A hero? _You_?"

"Drop it, Dr. D."

"But….."

"I said drop it, blueboy," she hissed as a hand flared with green fire.

"Shego! What did we say about the……?"

His howl echoed around the empty lab as Shego went to her old quarters to pack. Betty followed her, waiting till she got to her room to question her. Se wasn't worried about Lipski. From the impact with that wall, he was going to be out cold for a while. That, and she had her own people waiting outside. He wouldn't have gotten far even if he did try to run.

"The answer is no," Shego told her as Betty walked into her room while she stuffed civilian clothes, and a few mementoes left behind last time into a bag.

"You haven't heard the question."

"I know the question. The answer is no. Besides, whatever I told Stoppable, I made a promise to….someone. I have to go find Kimmie, and make sure she doesn't get in over her head out there."

Betty nodded. "If you change your mind….."

"It'll be a cold day in hell," Shego told her, zipping the tote, and walking past her.

"I can wait."

"Do us all a favor. Hold you breath while you do," the sardonic woman drawled as she shouldered the tote, and headed out of the lair. A part of her surprised that the woman didn't try to stop her.

Betty watched her leave, and she let her go. She suspected Kim might just need her.

_**KP**_

"I've been expecting you."

"Really? Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. What is this, one of a dozen scenarios?"

Betty added a cup beside the solitary mug as she poured her morning coffee as she glanced back at Kim sitting at her table. She had expected her, but she still had to fight for composure when she woke that morning to walk into the kitchen to find the redhead sitting there in the dimly lit room.

"Twelfth out of twenty."

Kim sighed, and stared at the coffee set before her. "So, I guess you already know what I'm going to say, too?"

"Not really. I'm still formulating sequential probabilities for that one. You're actually early," the brunette told her honestly. "It's only been five months."

Kim gave a weak smile.

"It's been a weird year," she said after a moment.

"To say the least."

"I'm still not sure how I feel about all…..this. I mean, even without your brother, you had this whole sitch up and running before he even stepped in to exploit it."

"Yes, I did. Would you like to know why?"

"Drakken said you just wanted drones to order around. Perfect puppets that always obeyed orders."

"Please. You should know by now that he's the one obsessed with robots."

"True. So, why did _you_ have me cloned?"

Betty sipped her own coffee, and eyed her over the rim of the mug. Sitting it down, she stared into dark green eyes, and stated flatly, "Because, Kimberly. You're a living symbol. And this world _needs_ symbols as much as it needs its real heroes."

"I don't feel like much of either just now."

"But you are. You're still _Kim Possible_. The girl that can do anything. The girl, it seems, that even cheat death. People are going to know you more than ever. They will cheer you even more, too. Hopefully, they will even emulate you all the more. Because that is what heroes are, at heart. Symbols that inspire, and motivate. You do more than just save a few people, or safeguard a few dangerous technologies, Kimberly," Betty told her. "You inspire people like Stoppable to step up and become something none of us could have ever imagined. You inspire people like Dr. Hall to change their lives, and become a force for good. And you inspire people the world over to think, and hope that there really is another way. A _better_ way."

Betty paused to sip her coffee again, but Kim still said nothing.

"Let me put it this way. I, in good conscience, could not allow the value of your symbol to fade if something had happened to you. I was hoping you would last longer than you did, but I was planning for the worst, even as I hoped for the best. It's what I do. Now, you tell me. Knowing what you are now, and what could have been, can you honestly tell me you're not happy to still be alive?"

Kim sighed heavily.

"Ron and I broke up."

Betty only nodded. "I know all about the problems with comet-powered physiologies. Still, there is a perspective I doubt Shego ever considered."

"What is that," she asked.

"Considering who you are, and what you represent," Betty told her. "You could just consider the entire world your family. After all, you've always been there for them. Maybe you should just step back and realize that they're there for you, too?"

"We were going to get _married_," Kim persisted.

Betty only stared back at her now, sipping her coffee again.

"Have _children_."

Betty still remained silent.

"This isn't fair," she cried, her hands briefly flaring before she gasped and quickly quenched the emerald energies that had escaped her for a moment. "Sorry," she grumbled, eyeing the scorched table.

"Don't worry about it."

They pair sat in silence for a time, then Betty asked flatly, "So, what have you decided?"

"I'm going home for a while."

"That's a good start."

"I don't know if I'm coming back."

"You'll be back."

Kim shot her a dark glare.

"I'd like to say it's because you can't help it. Or that it's the right thing to do. We both know it's actually because you're enough like Shego that you will end up driving yourself crazy inside a week without a _real_ challenge."

Kim truly glowered at her now.

"But there is something else I'd like to offer as an….incentive."

"What?"

"As you know, Dr. Hall is working with us now."

"Yeah. You should tell her thanks for all the help, too," Kim told her blandly.

"Tell her yourself. I'm sure you'll be seeing her. You see, she's currently working on a new project at my request."

"What now," Kim asked, almost afraid of knowing.

Betty smirked knowingly. "How to safely impregnate a comet-powered woman."

Kim's jaw dropped. Shego was never going to believe this one. It was one that had not come up in all the predictions made by that cynical woman who followed her all the way back to Yamanouchi, and around the world even when Kim told her to get lost.

_**KP **_

Green eyes opened abruptly as water began to seep into the small space around him.

He tried to understand what was going on, but couldn't quite frame the experiences or information to comprehend what was happening.

He chose to react in the only way he could manage.

Instinctively.

He pounded large fists into the glass around him, and instinctively took a quick gulp of air even as frigid sea water filled the space around him before he freed himself. He rose from the glass-lined container to swim free of his birthplace, and stared around the dimly lit space as the failing emergency lights gave a faint glow here and there, but no clue as to where to go.

He wanted to shout, but wasn't sure what good it would do.

He felt the knot in his chest as his lungs demanded air, and chose to take the simplest path. If his fists could make the glass part, they would make other barriers part. He turned and swam straight at the wall, astonished but instinctively accepting the fact his hands were starting to glow as he rushed at the nearest wall.

If anyone were left on the surface to watch, it would seem that all was quiet on the open sea at that moment after GJ's people had long since left the area, finding no one, and nothing worthy of scavenging after they rescued the scientists, and captured the henchmen unable to get away.

The ocean was remarkably clear and quiet that morning, until the water churned briefly before a dark green head broke the surface, and the man gasped for air as he splashed, and looked around, astonished to see the wide, blue ocean, and the greater vault of the sky overhead. The powerfully built man looked around in all directions before choosing one at random, and began to swim.

_Not the End…….._


End file.
